


Star Catcher

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 111,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng
Summary: 爵士时代AU/下属万*总裁查/撩骚/商战/（黑道？）





	1. Chapter 1

此为Chapter 1-19

Chapter 1  
***  
纽约的天空上，究竟有多少星星？  
“好问题，我的朋友，”Charles Xavier一定会将手上的马蒂尼一饮而尽，歪着头，用斑斓的蓝眼睛注视着你，“若你从我位于伍尔沃斯大厦*的办公室望去，你不会注意到任何一颗星星，只会注意到脚下全纽约流光溢彩的霓虹灯影；但若你从我位于西彻斯特的宅邸抬起头来，便能见到数之不尽的漫天繁星——”他露出六颗白牙，笑得灿烂至极，“不过，你的眼睛，一只蓝色，一只绿色，那是一种绝妙的变异，比星星更迷人。”  
看哪，这就是1927年的纽约——它是一袭孔雀翎织成的袍，太大、太不合身，没人能穿得熨帖，但完全不要紧，因为盛宴上就数它最华丽；它是一场酩酊的幻梦，让你醒来时带着宿醉的眩晕，但完全没关系，因为这场梦已做了八年，看似永远不会停。  
传说，每颗星星都是逝者留在天上的灵魂，难怪纽约的天空显得尤其之沉——无数留恋这座欲望之都的人们，即使离开人世，仍舍不得那片灯红酒绿，二十一克乘以无穷那么重的灵魂，都聚集在天上，屏息倾听着狂欢的爵士乐曲。  
“这辆幻影确实很不错，但车上能有收音机就好了。”Charles靠在精致的布艺沙发里叹惋。他向窗外望去，路边只有两排沙沙摇曳的青黛树影，是抽象派的笔触。  
Darwin突然一个急刹车，车身颠簸了几下，停在路中央。“少爷，有些问题。”他从驾驶座下来，敲了敲Charles的门，“路上有什么锐物，好像是爆胎了。”  
Charles下车，双手插兜，弯腰审视着自己崭新的豪车。当今劳斯莱斯最得宠的漂亮孩子，刚从英国抵达纽约，水晶灯罩在黑夜中打出两束明晃晃的光，车头欢庆女神的裙摆优雅地迎风飘扬。然而它现在如伏偃在地的大猫，只能哈嗤哈嗤地干喘气。  
一辆黑色的雪佛兰Superior K 闪着黄灯鸣笛，飞快地从Charles的劳斯莱斯Phantom I 旁驶过，又在Charles身前几步吱呀一声，刹车停下。车门打开，下来了个男人。  
“需要帮助吗？”模糊不清的夜色里，那男人抬高嗓音靠近。Charles眯起眼，就着车灯看清了来人。  
一个高大的男人，和Charles一样身着盛装，仿佛也要赴宴——银灰色的平驳领西装，深紫色的领带和胸巾，毫不美国式的、威严深邃的脸庞，令人想起古罗马史诗的主角。  
“大概，我的朋友，”Charles耸耸肩，露出个无奈的笑，“车子爆胎了。”  
“……总裁先生？”男人走到距他三步之远处，语带惊讶地开口。  
“Excuse me？”Charles仍旧保持着笑。他轻轻皱眉思索了一下，仍未从记忆中翻出眼前男人英俊而冷峻的面容，只能微撅起唇，露出个足以称为可爱的表情，以示窘迫——在伍尔沃斯大厦以外，那些与工作无关的场合，Charles经常露出这样不合身份的表情，但这样的表情在他身上又像带着魔法，变得意外地合乎身份，谁让他是Charles Xavier呢。  
“Erik Lehnsherr，Xavier集团纽约分部的销售负责人，”男人率先伸出手，Charles立刻反应过来，伸右手与他有力的大手相握，“一个月前您开会时还见过我。”  
“非常抱歉，Erik，”Charles面带诚恳的歉意，“我或许忙到脑子不太清楚。”  
Erik蹲下按了按轮胎，又站起来踢了踢，最后仍是摇头，“不行，车胎爆了，要麻烦司机了……不过，您也是去Sebastian Shaw 先生家赴宴的吗？”  
“是的，我的朋友。”Charles闻言，眼中掠过一丝惊喜，“你可以……？”  
Erik拍了拍手上的尘土，微微欠身，抬起翠绿的眼睛盯着他，严谨得过分的嘴角终于浮出一丝浅笑：“乐意之至。”

***

Erik在长岛最灯火通明的豪宅门口刹了车。  
一排时新的劳斯莱斯、克莱斯勒们挤挤挨挨，发出刺耳的喇叭声，在门口排队等待着侍者的疏散。迫不及待的男人整理着领结，挽起珠光宝气的妻子下车，轻快地哼着If you see Sally，向乐声飘扬的宏伟宅邸走去。  
这是个清爽的仲夏夜，海风从宽阔的大西洋面吹向宅邸偌大的草坪，一丛丛白月季不胜娇羞地拂动。这样的夏夜怎么能没有美酒、音乐、舞蹈呢？于是全纽约的名流都来到Sebastian Shaw的宅邸来找乐子。有人曾开玩笑说，若你向这里投个炸弹，那明天整个美国都要塌方。  
这位控制全美半壁金融江山的银行家，在席卷华尔街的投资热潮中日进斗金。人们发疯似地从他那里购买股票和债券，好似在饥荒时代争抢粮食，因为股价像粮价一样，每秒都在涨；企业家一窝蜂地向他谄媚，希望从他那里取得贷款，以在科罗拉多扩建工厂、在纽约树立摩天大厦。去年佛罗里达房地产的崩盘，是这欢乐爵士舞曲中不和谐的小音符，像个中气不足的乐手，在吹喇叭时没换够气。它让许多企业家再也没能出现在这宴会上——但无人关心他们去了哪里，因为金融新贵们的出现填补了这些空缺——Sebastian Shaw家总是热闹的，像镶嵌在长岛的一颗永远耀眼的钻石，没什么能打破这坚不可摧的繁华。  
在几百盏装饰灯照耀下，Shaw的宅邸正如油画里辉煌的宫殿，慷慨欢迎着衣香鬓影的来宾。  
“非常谢谢你，Erik，要是自己走到这里，我估计要累断腿了，”Charles在宫殿门口向Erik作别。在硕大的椭圆形雕花廊灯下，他的枪驳领三件套泛着幽幽的海军蓝，插花眼里别一朵纯白的康乃馨。这朵花所昭示的地位，对这张年轻的脸显得过于沉重，但很明显，他将其承担得游刃有余。他的右手食指上套一只扁方的蓝宝石戒指，呼应着双眸的蔚蓝，显得那只手更为白皙。  
“我先去打个招呼。回见。”Charles眨眨眼，仿佛在做什么秘密约定。  
于是Erik看着这位二十六岁的总裁先生，微昂起精巧的下巴，换上了优雅的维多利亚式微笑，如一条被放归水中的天使鱼，悠然地游入人海深处。  
他靠在Shaw家门口乳白色的希腊式立柱上，抽出一根Lucky Strike，叼在口中，嚓地划开银质打火机，半眯着眼，从鼻子里喷出一阵烟雾。  
……Charles Xavier。  
Charles•Xavier。

***

“Erik！你居然在这儿！我找了你一圈。”  
Emma走来，用胳膊肘撞了撞Erik。在Erik记忆中夺目的金色长波浪早已被剪为最时兴的短发，在额角拉出卷曲的花，这是在理发厅泡了五个小时的战果。她的直筒长裙上无数亮片随婀娜的走姿而闪烁，但敌不过她胸前的钻石水滴项链与手上的卡地亚钻戒，对了，还有她紧贴着金发的丝绸发带，上面缀满剔透的扇形水晶，极为张扬的Art Deco风格诉说着女主人摩登的品味。  
“谢谢你的邀请，Emma，”Erik掐灭了烟，与自己的老友拥抱，一股昂贵的脂粉香气散入鼻腔，“或者说——Shaw夫人？”  
“我们还没结婚，”Emma鲜红的唇矜持地弯了弯，但舒展的身体俨然展露一副豪宅女主人的做派，“不过，你以后要多多参与这样的聚会，认识一些纽约的大商人，这对你的工作很有好处——城区在扩大，我们的天际线越来越高，Shaw借出去的钱越来越多，那么对你的钢材需求也会越来越大。对了，你的老板，Charles Xavier，也是这里的常客，需要我向你引荐吗？”  
Erik注视着自己的童年玩伴。移民社区的天鹅公主，清贫美貌的女打字员，在勾搭上了名震纽约的金融大亨后，摇身一变成为长岛最豪华宅邸的准女主人——他感到自己面前闪耀的不是钻石，而是一个活生生的美国梦。  
“我已见到他——准确说，是我载他来这里的。”  
“什么？”这次换Emma惊呼出声，她戴钻戒的纤纤玉手捂住了嘴，“你载他？若你同自己的老板有这样的交情，还何苦三年都升不上去？”  
“并无交情，只是机缘巧合。他的车坏了，而我恰好碰到而已，”Erik苦笑，“至于升职的事情——那就希望能和他有什么交情吧。他根本连我都脸都记不住呢。”  
“走，带你进里面去，”Emma拽住老友的胳臂，将他拉入那辉煌的宫殿，“威士忌、杜松子、香槟，还有美丽的姑娘们，应有尽有，随意挑选，以解君愁。”  
剧院式大乐队奏起欢腾的舞曲，号鼓齐鸣；端托盘的侍者在人群间穿梭，毫不间歇地奉上鸡尾酒。美酒的果实气息、馥郁的香水味、酽浓的烟味与从桌上飘散的佳肴香气混杂着，像一只伸长的柔荑，挑逗着每个客人的鼻子；盛装打扮的人们攒聚成堆，或窃窃私语，或朗声大笑。太太小姐们在绅士的怀里尖叫着旋转，丝绸罗纱的裙裾飞舞，手上的香槟酒液泼洒，在花园的草坪上划出金黄的弧线。这只是纽约一个普通的星期日夜晚，但1927年的任何一个夜晚，都是笙歌妆点的节日。  
“这位先生，您是一个人吗？”穿着淡紫色晚礼服的姑娘露出白瓷般的手臂，端着香槟向Erik凑来，声音里带着醉醺醺的娇媚，“一起喝一杯？”  
“致这美好的夜晚，”Erik与她碰杯，透过清脆相撞的玻璃杯，他窥见她抛来的眼波。Erik将香槟一饮而尽，朝她展示了空空如也的杯底，开口时带点礼貌而疏远的冷意，“失陪，我找个朋友。”  
Charles Xavier 刚刚结束与南方某位石油大亨之女的调情——一个金发美人，有双奇异迷人的眼睛。他端着酒杯在人群中逡巡，思考着刚才Shaw关于贷款和公司上市的提议。  
——“让更多人买到你们的优质股票，”Shaw富有诱惑性地举杯，“直接融资，更少的贷款，更高的股价，双赢。”  
——“我还是更倾向于贷款，更为保险，也意味着更稳固的控制权，”Charles与Shaw碰杯，绽开一抹了然的笑，“谢谢您的建议，既然我们的公司这么优秀，当然有能力偿还贷款了，这也是双赢，不是吗？”  
“……总裁先生？”  
面前的小个子男人应声抬头，看着穿银灰西装的高大男人，双颊浮起带着醉意的酡红，他的牛津腔被酒精浸得甜而酥软，“你好，Erik，今夜感觉如何？”  
“Splendid。”Erik伸出手，眼疾手快地扶住了走路带着趔趄的小个子男人。  
“谢谢，叫我Charles就好。”Charles抹了抹额头。  
“不如出去醒醒酒？”Erik扶着小个子男人走出门。彩灯流转，星夜开阔，草坪柔软，喧哗和乐声在温暖的夜风中依稀可闻。他们面朝着海湾，灯塔在海面拉长了粼粼的灯影。  
“May I？”Erik叼起一支烟，打开打火机。  
“当然——给我也来一支。”Charles从他的烟盒里抽出一支烟，Erik呼出烟雾，抬手为Charles划拉着打火机，但打火机毫不配合，只嘶哑地冒出零星的火星。他皱眉将那个银色的小玩意在耳边晃了晃，有些尴尬地：“不好意思，里面没气了。”  
“没关系，我的朋友，”Charles鼻腔里发出低低的笑。他利落地将烟衔入唇中，蓦然凑近了身边的男人，将烟头对准黑暗中Erik嘴边跳动的火星，用力呼吸了一下——未燃的烟头瞬间被火星引燃，黑暗中只能看见两点橘红色的火星，和两个靠近的侧影，一个冷峻，一个柔软，笼罩于青灰的烟雾中。  
Charles的三件套上沾着一层香槟味和姑娘们的香水味，下面是属于他的、檀木和香根草温润的味道，以及如羽毛拂过的、带着体温的鼻息。他的红唇里吐出一串烟圈——那唇比Emma涂抹过的唇还要鲜红，仿佛不应属于一个男人，但就是那样描在Charles的脸上，非常合宜，并无任何不妥。  
Charles扬起脖颈、吐出烟圈的样子很自由——脱离了贵族式的温柔，仿佛带点目中无人的挑衅，Erik知道，那是权势供养出来的运筹帷幄，是另一个世界的选民根植在骨子里的优越。他不是美国梦的一部分——他从英国贵族的城堡里出来，穿着意大利定制的三件套，毫不自知地踏下最新款的劳斯莱斯，将柏油路上泥泞的美国梦踩在锃亮的牛津鞋下；若车门下碰巧是个污水坑，无数怀着美国梦的人们便心甘情愿地为他脱掉外衣，让他踩着一件件粗呢外套，维持着优雅的姿态，一尘不染地走过污水。  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”他将会回头，给你施舍一个温煦的笑，蓝色的背影随后消失于青灰的烟雾中。  
“Erik，Erik？”Charles伸出五指在他面前晃了晃，“我刚才又想了想，纽约分部新签订的信托大厦订单和一段铁路订单，是你做的吧？一个月前我确实见过你，还和你握手了，真的很不好意思。你做得很好。”  
“是我，”Erik点点头，吸了一口烟，“总裁先生，您不必客气，这是我作为员工应该做的。”  
“不不不，”Charles夹着烟，语带严肃，“过一段时间应该会有表彰会。每个做出大贡献的员工都应该得到奖励。”  
“看来您确实是Mayo*的忠实信徒，员工要得到在经济利益之外的激励，这样才会工作得更起劲。”  
“此言不虚。Erik，你可真有两下子，”Charles大笑，“我对心理学一向很有兴趣，尤其是涉及到公司的管理。Mayo教授现在正在芝加哥的工厂进行一项实验，就是要看看除了金钱还有什么其它因素影响雇员的表现——要我说，人不是机器，当然会有喜怒哀乐，老板尊重和鼓励他们，照顾他们的情绪，让他们快乐，当然就会工作得更努力。”  
“确实如此，作为雇员我也是这么想——很感谢有一个能读心的老板，说出我们的心声。”Erik打趣。  
Charles将两根手指放在太阳穴处，他的舌头调皮地舔了舔润泽的上唇，“过奖了——让我来看看，现在Lehnsherr先生在想什么？哦，我看到了，他脑子有一个醉酒之后非常聒噪的老板——他心里说，该死的老板，你为什么还不走，这样我就可以不用将时间浪费在与你打交道上了，大厅里还有那么多美丽的姑娘在等着我呢！”  
“并不，”Erik转头，黑暗中他的瞳孔仿佛大西洋上的另一个灯塔，比岸对面的更亮，发着绿光，穿透逐渐稀薄的烟雾。二人的眼神无意间相撞，又不约而同地移开，像两个新手间谍一场不太顺利的接头。  
他清了清嗓子：“我在想，幸好昨天我没看什么驾飞机从纽约飞到巴黎的无聊新闻，而是才看过一篇关于这位哈佛大学教授的文章，这样我今天才能与我的老板搭上话并逗他笑。”  
剩下的话他没有说——他想说，他在想一个小个子男人的嘴唇，脖子，眼睛，声音，气味——非常不应该，非常不得体，非常冗余。这些话只适合留给溽热午夜的失眠，或是抽屉深处的泛黄日记本。  
Charles弹了弹烟灰，又长长地抽了最后一口，按灭了眼，拍了拍Erik的肩膀：“咱们回去吧。”  
酒醒了一半的二人返回大厅，五层的塔式水晶吊灯打碎万片灯光，刺得适应了黑暗的二人睁不开眼。一身黑丝绒礼服的Shaw正站在台阶最高处，向天空举起酒杯：“致柯立芝总统——致他每天四小时的工作时间、致所有我们不需要交的税款、致华尔街的每一支股票、致这史上最伟大的繁荣！”  
“致柯立芝总统！”密密匝匝的人群热烈地呼应着，一齐举起泛着泡沫的香槟，Charles从香槟塔上拿起两杯酒，带着晕晕乎乎的喜悦，向Erik致意了一下，迅速将其一饮而尽。  
“泽维尔先生，您不能再喝了。”Erik扶住开始摇晃的Charles。  
“不好意思——不好意思——”Charles挥舞着手，戒指上的蓝宝石现在比他失焦起雾的蓝眸澄澈一些，“我的司机——Darwin——”  
“不好意思……您的车坏了。”Erik手臂施力，让小个子男人堪堪站稳。  
“对哦！”Charles歪头想了想，露出个迷茫的笑，像个在问题前不知所措的孩子，却在充满信任地等待大人给出的解决方案：“那该怎么办？”  
“……那只能我送您回去。”  
“好的，非常麻烦你，我的朋友，我家就是西彻斯特最大的那个庄园，门上有门牌的……”Erik能感到Charles软了下去，仿佛终于找到了支点，将所有的重量都倾泻在Erik牢牢扶住他的手上。  
Erik低着头，一根根数着小个子男人垂着的睫毛，费力地带他挪过前门的草坪，塞进雪佛兰里。Charles一靠上座位，便咕哝着闭上眼睛。  
“好梦，总裁先生。”Erik回头凝望了一眼陷入醉梦的Charles，发动了汽车。  
当车子停在西彻斯特的大宅前时，他连续鸣笛，管家带着一堆男仆应声蜂拥而出。  
但这剧烈的鸣笛居然未能吵醒沉睡的Charles。Charles只是晃了晃脑袋，在梦中舒展了一个不设防的微笑，有种难得一见的天真和纯洁——这个男人有张蛊惑人心的脸。一个资本家，即使带着脉脉温情的外衣，也永不会忘记利益和算计。情感激励也是一种激励，甚至更不怀好意——其目的仍是让雇员更卖力地为他带来利润。即使再年轻，那所养育他的城堡里，也封藏着无数围绕财富勾心斗角的秘密——但他就是这样，一个该死的混合体，带着矛盾的棱镜，一团捉摸不清的烟雾里那个蓝色的背影。  
“总裁先生？总裁先生？”Erik打开后车门，轻轻摇晃着。  
“别……睡觉……”Charles伸出胳膊拍掉Erik的手，调整了一下姿势，又发出了舒适的细小鼾声。  
管家太太带着男仆，连同着束手无策的Erik，愁眉苦脸地站在车门前，半晌无人出声。  
“呃，请问泽维尔先生的房间，在哪里？”Erik思来想去，终于下定了决心。他拧着眉，转头低声向管家太太打听。  
“在、在二楼，我可以带您上去。”  
“那么，好吧。”Erik长叹一声，弯下腰，向躺在后椅上的Charles伸出双臂，“……总裁先生，无意冒犯，实在不好意思……天色太晚了，我还要回家，实在等不了。”  
明亮的白炽灯照耀下，银灰色的身影横抱着蓝西装的小个子男人，一步步踏上泽维尔大宅门前的大理石阶梯。  
——有些阶梯，一旦踏上，便再也下不来。

 

注：

* 伍尔沃斯大厦：1920s纽约最高的建筑物  
*George Elton Mayo  
早期的行为科学——人际关系学说的创始人，美国艺术与科学院院士。1927年主导了著名的霍桑“福利实验”。

 

Chapter 2  
***  
色彩缤纷、丰沃饱满的夏天，颤巍巍地垂下来，啪地坠落在奶油蛋糕般的纽约城上，而Broadway这条长街就是切开蛋糕的刀刃，每个踏上这条街的人都在尽情品尝着纽约。Erik的雪佛兰行驶在Broadway之上，两侧的白色公寓在高温下如瘫软的方糖，带着腻腻的甜扑向他。  
伍尔沃斯大厦哥特式的繁复尖顶还古板地强调着欧陆的老式审美，而更多的大厦正在崛起，有的像砖石砌的烟盒，有的像玻璃拼的钢塔，将一个新时代勾勒于城市流畅简洁的轮廓之中。纽约是一只充满活力和野性的巨兽，而纽约人仿佛已经成功驯服了它，让它身披霓虹，在世界这个大马戏团里不断变着花样，进行着永不停歇的盛大表演。  
Erik将车停在大厦前，靠在车上点燃一支烟，烟雾缭绕中眼前又浮现了小个子男人的脸。他的老板长得很漂亮，虽然这个词不太适用于男人，但人们心里都这么想——他一向都知道这个事实。报纸上的照片他也看过，但来到伍尔沃斯大厦之后，他还是亲眼确认了这一点。  
在这家公司八年，他从最底层的推销员做起，在外奔波了四年；在泽维尔集团开发了苏必利尔湖区的铁矿后，他又被派去管理芝加哥的钢铁厂，在轰隆隆的轧钢声中度过了三年，直到第八年，才因机缘巧合被调回纽约——纽约的销售负责人因宴饮过度而突发心脏病，他临危受命，勉强接下了重担——这意味着他这个“销售负责人”仅仅处于试用期。  
他的顶头上司，William Stryker，一向都不待见他。那个出身美国军人世家的男人凭家中的关系背景，理所应当地一路高升，尤其是自从两年前Charles Xavier正式接手公司运营后，他作为Charles的高中同学，变成了公司少主的心腹。  
Erik Lehnsherr身上最为人称道的，便是德国移民的吃苦耐劳、严谨踏实。哪里有苦活累活，他都会冲在第一线——无论是年轻时挨家挨户推销受冷眼，还是管理炼钢厂、和胡搅蛮缠的钢铁工人打交道，再到如今代表泽维尔集团与纽约的桥梁、建筑、铁路公司处理关系，没人比他更勤恳，也没人比他更憋屈，因为他的职业生涯被完全困于缓慢移动的牢狱——他气喘吁吁地爬着陡峭的楼梯，眼巴巴地看乘电梯的人向他招手又离去。他的努力和苦功都被上司用花言巧语轻飘飘地窃取，他是真正的功臣，但是论功行赏时却看不到他的身影。  
“穷苦的德国移民小子，你也配？”，每次Stryker高傲的目光扫过，他耳边仿佛都能听见无声的嘲弄——配不配尚且不论，他说的前半句不假，因为Erik在十四岁踏上这片土地时，陈旧的背带裤还缀着三层补丁。  
收到从纽约发来的电报时，Erik在黑烟狼藉的工厂中灌下整整一瓶刚搞来的威士忌，将酒瓶猛地扔进熊熊燃烧的炼钢炉里——他终于有机会能被看见了。从他十四岁初见自由女神那刻便根植于心的美国梦在向他招手，他发誓要将其抓住，竭尽全力，毫不松开。  
而现在，他的美国梦，千回百转，终于变成了那个烟雾中的蓝色身影。

***  
Erik夹着公文包走入全纽约最壮观的十字形大厅。伍尔沃斯大厦可谓是资本主义的教堂、商业时代的圣殿——在它哥特式尖顶外观的内部，采自希腊斯基罗斯的茶色大理石墙壁泛着冰纹；拱形穹顶贴着金绿二色的马赛克装饰，令人仿佛置身梵蒂冈；黄铜灯座上的电灯穿透彩色玻璃，置身其中只觉自己渺小又伟大。渺小，是因神性的肃穆，身处华丽的教堂，人们本能地在更大的存在前忏悔；伟大，是因人性的轻狂，因为在咆哮的年代，人才是创造一切、征服一切的神，从跨海大桥到电灯电话，每个第二次工业革命战果的受益者，都分享着征服自然的荣光。  
他走进电梯间，门童向他致意，准备拉上电梯门，但Erik抬眼向外望去那刻，他瞬间抓住了门童的胳膊：“等等！”  
旋转门转开，夏日的阳光带着魔法穿透飘渺的青灰烟雾，让烟雾里的纤细身影化作不断靠近的Charles。他穿了身象牙色的亚麻双排扣西装，胸前别着一朵鲜红的康乃馨。西装是最时兴的款式，纽约不少公子哥都这样打扮，但没有其它任何一位公子哥能将这件衣服穿出Charles的派头——他们都是附庸风雅的凡夫俗子，简直相形见绌。  
看到等候着他的电梯门，Charles加快了速度，脚上洁白的皮鞋清脆地踏碎了大理石地板的纹路。  
Erik迈出电梯，伸出一只手替Charles撑着电梯门，他单纯只是想站在门口再多看看Charles，而非探出头来的匆匆一瞥，那不是他的风格。  
“Erik？原来是你？”Charles友善地微笑，在Erik向他做“请”的手势时喘着气走进电梯，转头时眼里闪烁着谢意：“谢谢。”  
“乐意效劳，”Erik咧咧嘴，犀利的绿眸里掠过一道光。他示意门童启动电梯，电梯吱吱呀呀地向三十层升去，混杂着Erik的声音：“您的车修好了吗？”  
“没有，今天乘的是旧车，”Charles摊手调侃着，“我今天就要投诉劳斯莱斯。”  
Erik还想问另外一句，但是那句话仍然太不恰当，令他哽住喉咙。他想问Charles什么时候醒的酒，醒时还能否想起谁抱着他走上大宅的楼梯——恍惚间逼仄的电梯四壁又向内挤了几分，无形中他感到Charles仿佛紧紧贴着他的身体——昨夜抱着Charles的触感轻而软，像山茶花做的云朵，他一路将Charles放在二层带着帷幔的大床上，西彻斯特的城堡简直是某个欧洲贵族庄园极尽奢华的复制品，连同城堡年轻的主人一起永远凝固在古典主义的回忆中。  
Erik浑身一颤，城堡主人的牛津腔将他拉回纽约繁忙的清晨，Charles正抬着头，蓝眼睛打趣地瞧着他：“不是我说，Erik，你明明负责销售，为什么看起来像个黑帮？我以为做销售的人都是，呃，非常……”Charles将手插进兜，寻找合适的形容词，以不冒犯对面的下属。Erik穿着一身极为沉闷的黑西装，头发油光锃亮，和其他公司穿流行的卡其格纹西装、有一张笑眯眯圆脸的销售负责人相比，他浑身散发着公事公办的冷漠气场，Charles确实疑惑着Erik到底靠什么签成一单又一单的生意。  
“总裁先生，或许有时威慑力也是谈好生意的必要要素，”Erik条件反射般摸了摸左边腋下，那里没有枪——很多年没有枪了。他对着Charles挑了挑眉，“总有办法。”  
“总有办法，确实，Erik，你确实有两把刷子，”Charles歪着头笑——他仿佛很喜欢歪着头，一个孩子气的稚嫩动作，这或许带着潜在的心理暗示，令人在不经意间卸下心防，“你之前是在芝加哥对吧？”  
“对，芝加哥。”Erik点头，电梯一格格上升着，快到了。  
“芝加哥挺乱，我听过不少风言风语，”Charles抿着嘴，“走私、黑帮……”  
“是，不过，世道再乱，活儿也要干，总有办法——我呆的那几年咱们的工厂都运转得不错，”电梯吱嘎一声在三十一层刹住，门童哗啦啦地拉开了门，Erik向Charles略一欠身，Charles侧身为Erik让道，但就在Erik正欲跨出电梯时——  
他的黑皮鞋踩到了Charles的脚。  
不重，但也不轻，在Charles昂贵的手工定制白皮鞋上留下了一个显眼的灰印。  
“不好意思，总裁先生，”Erik面带歉意地抽出手帕，倾下身，“我替您擦——”  
“没关系！……Erik！你完全不必……”Charles一个激灵，弯下腰抓住Erik的手，Erik的手帕已经拂过Charles鞋上的灰印。他擦得不算重，但是很慢。Charles的体格娇小，比他矮大半头，脚也比他明显小几号。他甚至注意到在皮鞋下他脚的形状，以及在他裤脚下浅色袜子包裹的脚踝——该死，这场面色情得出奇，简直能再为他的梦境或日记浓墨重彩地多添好几笔。  
Charles慌乱地将他拉上来时，他对上了那双蓝眼睛，睁得很大，带一点惊惶。  
Charles无意间紧紧攥着他的手腕，他的手很软，微微发凉，山茶花做的云朵从Charles的手间溢出来，和着他颈窝蒸发出的木质香气，充满了整个电梯间。  
——当然，有意与无意之间，差距根本没有那么大；那么多的瞬间也完全无法区分有意或是无意。亚马逊雨林的一只蝴蝶扇动羽翼，引来的飓风这次降临了纽约。  
透过缓缓上升的电梯门，Erik盯着Charles低垂的脸，那上面仿佛带着点粉红。

Chapter 3

***

身体接触有三种：第一类毫无必要且不可忍受，Erik将其称为“纰漏”，比如在递给小贩一美元时手指的相触；第二类是功能性的，为达成目的而必须进行的接触——无论是商业场合的握手，还是与面目模糊的女人在床上的交缠，这些接触，他都直接归为第二类。至于第三类，用于表达情感的接触，Erik很少将什么归于这一类。封闭与缄默早已成为令他甘之如饴的美德，因愤怒而挥拳的时代已经过去，仇恨可以用更巧妙的方式纾解；他最后一个温情而悲痛的拥抱也随母亲的逝去，埋葬在布鲁克林的地底。  
但面对那个小个子，一切都变得无法正确归类，正如对方出其不意的主动撞碎了精心摆放的多米诺骨牌，计划之外的坍塌打乱了他的步调。当小个子男人将烟在Erik的嘴前点燃时，一切都是那么流畅自然，仿佛本该如此，明灭的火星幽幽跳动在他形状姣好得过分的唇上，像极了隐晦的索吻，但又无法确证——那刻他居然不敢直视小个子男人的眼睛，想必一定很蓝。这到底是不是狡猾的引诱，他只有遐想，但无答案。  
他不知为何决定要抱起熟睡的Charles，这件事本有许多人可以代劳，但他就那么做了，而且无法将这个过分紧密的触碰归为第二类——他将Charles放在了大宅的床上，这个目的达到了，但有什么蛰伏的东西并未到达，它们在滋长，在叫嚣，像树枝上挂的空秋千在摇摇荡荡，发出一个邀请或是疑问，让他选择呆立在旁，还是直接靠近。  
一切都无比过分，像越界的飞矢在脑海中挥之不去地肆意盘旋；一切又本该如此，仿佛那支飞矢在磁力的吸引下，不断寻找着被藏匿的、真正的靶心。  
Erik挂掉William Stryker的电话，在纸上记下了几个公司的名字。他摸出钥匙，打开抽屉，从深处翻开一叠文件，看着上面公司的名字和对应的数字，嘴角挑出一个莫测的笑。

***

Erik狭小办公室的门响了三下。  
他应了一声，红发的高个女孩急急地迈进来，他认识那女孩，Jean，是Charles的秘书。  
“Lehnsherr先生，”她喘着气，小跑下楼让她额角渗出了汗，“总裁先生找您，有急事，非常着急。”  
正是下班时间 ，电梯慢得惊人，他随着Jean一路爬了两层，经过提花的羊毛地毯覆盖的幽静长廊，Jean替他打开了长廊尽头的大门。  
百年历史的古董乌木书桌上饰着鎏金雕花，云纹大理石墙上嵌着拿破仑加冕的巨幅油画，办公室金碧辉煌的文艺复兴式装潢已不合咆哮时代的风格，但仍象征着泽维尔家的身份和品味。为弥补出身的缺憾，老泽维尔痴迷于一切彰显身份之物，并成功将自己的儿子培养成了一个贵族——不是商业时代用钞票划分阶级的新贵，而是真正有英国皇室血统和爵位的贵族，这一切归功于Charles的母亲。  
一个英国贵族淑女和一个美国巨贾各取所需的联姻，证明了钞票能打破贵族与平民间的藩篱，又暗示了血统阶级时代仅供凭吊的残影。  
Charles从华丽的背景里抬起头来，他仍然举着电话听筒，眉头紧蹙。Erik在书桌旁站了一分钟，直到Charles扶着额头挂掉电话。  
“请坐，”Charles彬彬有礼地向他示意，以微笑掩饰焦虑，肘部靠在桌上寻求着支点，五指紧紧交叉，“……芝加哥那边出事了。”  
“芝加哥的工厂？什么时候？”Erik皱起眉头。  
“就在刚刚。是勒索……放了一颗炸弹，”Charles揉搓着双手，他精致的蓝宝石袖扣抖动着，正如他颤动的双眸，“一部分工人受伤了，暴徒扬言不给钱就会再放一次。下周有两批很重要的订单，不能耽误，新任的工厂负责人居然束手无策，你当时在芝加哥两年，有没有遇到这种情况？”  
Charles站起身，在窗前徘徊：“正是收工时候，受伤了五个人，我已经安排了补偿和治疗，下一步就是解决勒索问题和平定工人情绪，下周的加急订单还要做，否则会是一笔很大的损失。”他转身抵着窗沿，揉搓着头发，眼眶发红，“有一个工人炸断了胳臂，据说血流了一地……我不能想象我的工厂出现这样的事情。他们还有家庭要供养，现在却变成了残疾……”  
Erik起身走向Charles，“芝加哥每年有一百起炸弹勒索，但我在任的两年，工厂都平安无事。按道理关系都打点好了，黑帮不可能勒索到我们头上。”  
Charles低垂着头，发着抖，那是一种惊吓与愧疚混杂的无助和悲伤，他瘦削的身影框在窗外纽约逐渐下沉的殷红落日中，像自钢铁森林中升起的白色圣像，带着一种诚挚的悲悯——那不是假惺惺的伪饰，而是流露于本性深处，一种共情式的痛苦，本不该属于冷血的资本家。  
霞光从橘黄烧到深红，一直溅进他微乱的栗发。他向Erik抬起头，长睫毛上沾着晶莹的细小泪滴，破碎的水晶坠入他眼里无尽的蔚蓝，那一刻他美得惊心动魄，身后整个纽约都在熊熊火焰中为这雪白的身影燃烧——这样的无瑕，到底属于冥冥中注定被吞噬的祭品，还是高踞于尘世之上的圣灵?  
Erik一直走到Charles身前，直到自己的胸膛距他只有一步之遥，那熟稔的木质香气又从Charles的发间浮起，萦绕于他的鼻息。他靠近Charles的耳边，低沉而耐心地安慰着他，仿佛呢喃什么咒语：“总裁先生，交给我，交给我，我有办法。”  
Charles伸出颤栗的手，搭在Erik的肩上，“我感到很抱歉……”  
“他们一向是不会这么做的，一定是哪里出了差错，”Erik本能地伸起胳膊，想抓住Charles的手，就像抓住顺大水漂流而去的一朵山茶花——但他迟疑了几秒，最终仍选择轻轻按住Charles的肩，虔诚地希望能带给他力量，“没关系，相比于其它工厂，我们对工人的保障也已经足够好。”  
这绝不是第二类的触碰。

***

Erik拨下电话，等待着接线员接通，Charles抬起红彤彤的眼睛望着他，他点点头，对Charles比了一个手势。  
电话接通了。  
“Paul，最近生意如何？”Erik换了一副口气，这是介于生份的伙伴与亲昵的朋友间的斡旋，“我们的工厂出事了，今天下午，我想请求老朋友的帮助。他在吗？”  
电话那边嘈杂的声音静了下来，Erik神情肃穆地讲述着勒索的细节，最后点头挂掉了电话。  
“基本解决了。”他坐下来，绿眸镇静地注视Charles。Charles也注视着他，蓝眼睛这时噙着迷惘的安定，像一片潮汐渐歇的海，焦急和慌乱因Erik的抚慰而些微平息。“我们再等几个电话，让芝加哥那边的朋友确认一下更多信息。……按道理说，即使我离开了芝加哥，关系也在，到底是哪个不懂规矩的轻举妄动？”  
“来根雪茄吗？”意识到自己的失态，Charles的双颊绯红，他吸着鼻子，将一盒古巴雪茄推到Erik面前，笑了笑：“我不抽这个，用来招待的。”  
“谢谢您，总裁先生，我也不抽。”这是个白色的谎言。雪茄的味道太冲，像Charles这样的年轻人不会喜欢，即使是二手烟。  
他想抽出一盒自己的烟，同样的Lucky Strike，来刺探Charles是否会重演那天的场景，但现在并不是时候。  
总会有时候的。  
他接起第二次震响的电话，电话那边已换上了故人带着少许意大利口音的英语。没有过多的交涉，只有几个关键的信息，简洁有力，这位故人的地下帝国搭建在密密麻麻的信息网之上，带着一种清晰的威权和效率，整个城市的任何风吹草动都无处遁形。  
Erik挂上电话，薄唇阴沉地抿起：“劳工联盟干的。那群喽啰，背后有人授意，应该是与政府有关系的人。而且，我没记错的话，西尔斯在和我们抢最近的几批加急订单。”他坐回天鹅绒的圆椅，坦荡地直视Charles，“我有个猜想，也有一部分证据，若您觉得您相信我，您可以听听——或者全当我无事生非，随您，都行——关于您手下的某个人。William Stryker。”  
“他？Erik，你想说什么？”Charles惊讶地挑眉，不动声色地盯住Erik。他的眼底有什么东西在摇动，那让Erik直觉这惊讶并不单纯，包含着一种意料之中的洞察，他仿佛也知道些什么，仅出于守势的自保而缄默。  
“为什么是现在？加急订单的事情，知道的人不多，只有高级管理层和经手的人知道，而西尔斯的人恨我都恨得牙痒痒了。并且，芝加哥的勒索是明显的挑衅，没有后台这些人不敢如此，但我们在芝加哥的关系明明更硬，除非——”Erik用指节轻扣桌面，压在Charles的一叠文件上，他瞥见了文件的名字，这是一叠账目，里面包括着各种机密的报价和成本。  
“有内鬼。而且这个内鬼有点背景和手腕。这是一次自杀式的行动，他可够疯的，或许什么东西激了他一把。我手里的证据都指向了 Stryker那家伙——在过去的两年里，他暗地里做了不少动作。您才上任两年，对业务的细节有个熟悉的过程，最开始或许容易相信一个‘朋友’，但随着越来越了解公司，您是否对这个旧友有了新的看法呢？”  
“那你呢？Erik，Stryker是你的顶头上司，共事这么久，你对他有什么评价呢？”Charles交叠起双腿，略一颔首，不置可否地将问题推回给Erik。  
Erik的眼神玩味地扫过Charles的面颊。Charles整理着自己的衣袖，报以一个含义丰富的微笑。惊慌如小鹿的年轻人不见了，取而代之的又是一个漂亮而狡猾的总裁先生。  
方才的“失态”，到底是不是刻意的示弱和伪装？一团烟雾又从他脚下袅袅飘起，逐渐将Charles包裹于其中，Erik只能听见自己单刀直入的评价，穿透二人之间漫起的烟雾。  
——“他是个沽名钓誉的可怜虫、媚上欺下的草包，在背地里经常开些粗俗可恶的玩笑话，有一部分是关于您的。大部分生意不是他谈成的，但是他却第一个邀功，还每笔必吃回扣。”Erik在毫无顾忌地暴露自己，送上投名状，让对面的小个子男人来评判他的能力、他的作风、他到底是否值得信任。  
“哦，什么玩笑话？”Charles仰头哈哈大笑，再次露出考究衣领里那段柔软的颈线，他白得透明的皮肤下跳动着青色血管。他将手肘靠回桌上，以至于脸更加靠近了Erik，歪着头，蓝眼睛狡黠地眨，“能分享给我听听吗，我的朋友？”  
Erik避过他的目光，不自然地吞咽了一下。他不会在Charles面前说那些低俗的话，比如“娘娘腔”什么的，就如Charles不应因自己过分漂亮的外表而承受无端的揣测和诋毁。或许潜藏在揣测和诋毁下的偏偏是一些经过包装、羞辱启齿的臆想，就连他自己也无法幸免。  
“这不重要，重要的是您是否信任我所说的话，William Stryker是个威胁，而且这个威胁就要爆炸了——我推断是因为您的一些举动，让他感到大事不好，准备再捞一笔就跑，或许他下一步就要去西尔斯上班了也说不定。”  
这句话击散了二人间无形的烟雾，让Charles即刻正色。他直起身整了整衣领，点着头：“你猜对了，Erik。我在调查他吃回扣的事情，手里已经有了一些眉目。或许是昨天我向一个人提起了这件事，他走漏了风声。”他低叹了一口，“所以现在，他估计已经卷包袱跑掉了吧，明天或许他就不来上班了。”  
“我有办法。”Erik起身，向Charles走近，“需要我们一起去个地方——现在。”

***

“下东区玩具公司”陈旧的霓虹灯标牌有气无力地闪着，Erik一个刹车，将雪佛兰停在灯牌下。  
Charles低着头，随他走过狭窄的楼梯，穿过黑暗的小巷，爬上另一串台阶，在一个巨大的紧闭的木门前停下。Erik三长两短地敲过了门，一个黑衣男子替二人将门打开。  
这扇黑门内部十分开阔，别有洞天。四壁饰以深红壁纸，红丝绒的镶金边沙发，墙上的挂着文艺复兴时期的金框画像，房间最深处是长长的吧台，穿褐色马甲的调酒师正在工作，几个衣着华丽的公子哥靠在吧台上一杯杯地喝着鸡尾酒。  
Erik拍了拍黑衣男子的肩：“我们要特殊服务。”  
男子了然地点头，悄无声息地踩着地毯带他们走上二楼，躬身打开一扇门。里面垂着同样的深红帷幕，房间中心有一张猩红的大床。  
“请稍等五分钟。”黑衣男子退出房间，拉上了门。  
“要点威士忌吗？”Erik俯身取过床头柜上的酒瓶和酒杯。  
“所以……我们现在是在等什么？”Charles接过Erik手上的酒，他啜了一口，环顾四周，发现自己除了那张床之外无处可坐时，尴尬地咳嗽起来。  
Erik饶有兴味地看着总裁先生发红的耳垂，Charles察觉后将一只手插进兜里，向他举杯：“这地方不错，经常来？”  
“不太经常，这地方很昂贵，不过‘特殊服务’不错，”Erik换了个姿势靠在床头，挑了挑眉，“您可以坐得更舒服一些，毕竟马上要享受一下‘特殊服务’。这里的舞女都很棒，您喜欢胸大的，还是腰细的？”  
“我……”一丝局促的光芒划过Charles的眼睛。他不自然地扯了扯嘴角，最终将其转化成状似调笑的敷衍，“从欣赏艺术的角度，二者兼有不是更好吗？”  
总裁先生的敷衍骗不过Erik。他清澈的蓝眸深处泄露了一个哀戚的哑谜，难以言喻的惆怅和苦涩仿佛能传染，瞬间击中了Erik，将他拉近了这个秘密。  
Erik好像抚摸上精美瓷器底部的烧毁之处，那里脱离了光滑瓷釉的遮蔽，略微粗糙，像个不愈的伤口。他喝了一口威士忌，尖锐的烟熏味带着窥探的兴奋刺到头顶。  
“开玩笑的，”Erik低声笑着放下酒杯，“我们今天的任务不是看什么脱衣舞，而是替您搞定Stryker。办法就在这里。”  
门应声打开，一个衣着暴露的黑发美女出现在二人面前。她解开披在身上的薄纱，露出婀娜的身姿，略带惊讶地看着面前的二人：“两个人？要加钱的。”  
Erik递过一张大钞：“听着，美女，我们是来找人的。我要找红魔，告诉他我是Erik Lehnsherr，麻烦了。”  
美女抬眼瞥他，“哦，原来如此。规矩是，我只负责传达，见不见是他的事情，”她弯腰取过钱，卖弄着将大钞塞进胸衣，披上薄纱离开了。  
“现在就是等一位朋友，他……”Erik还想向Charles解释什么，而门很快被打开了，一张冷漠的俄罗斯面孔出现在门前，脸侧带着发白的陈旧刀疤。Erik立刻起身向他伸出手：“老朋友，有件事情请你帮忙。”  
“说吧，Erik，你居然主动找到这里，令人惊讶，”那个留胡子的男人扫视过Erik的脸，将目光定格在Charles身上，“他是……？”  
“Charles Xaiver，”Charles微笑着伸出手与男人带着狰狞疤痕的手相握。Erik指了指，“他是我的老板。”  
“哦？你们有什么事情？给你友情报价。”男人转向Erik，“说真的，Rothstein先生很希望你回来。你也知道，现在他的生意很大，需要人手，你可以随时……”  
“谢了，朋友，”Erik摇摇头，“祝你们生意兴隆，但是在我老板面前挖角可不是什么好主意，”他转头向Charles眨眼，“总裁先生，鉴于我这么受欢迎，可否为我升职加薪？”  
“哦，Erik，当然没问题，”Charles耸肩，“为了感谢你能成功帮我解决问题。”  
“是吗，”Erik咧着嘴笑，转向Azazel，拍出一张纸，毫无波澜地陈述着，像是讨论什么家长里短，但Charles还是感到了一丝渗入骨髓的冷意。“帮我们找找这个人，William Stryker，他是个叛徒。做点儿该做的，让他回到公司，向我们老板认错。”  
Azazel拧着眉头看完纸上的内容，将其收到内袋，点点头：“这事容易。你就不用付定金了，价款事成之后再付。那么，就这样，今晚还要接一批新货。跳舞还要看吗？”  
“不了，谢谢，我们连饭还没吃呢。”Erik拍了拍Azazel，将他送出了门。  
“搞定了，总裁先生，let's wait and see。”Erik关上门，举起酒杯向Charles致意。  
Erik是一个很不美国式的男人，明显经受过压抑准则的雕琢，但Charles刚才所见到的一切都不止于此。  
Erik沉默时掠过的冷冽目光、“总有办法”的神秘底气和在地下世界中如鱼得水的做派，都告诉着Charles，这个男人仿佛身处于某种稳固的道德之中，又游离于世俗的法律之外。他的举手投足都经过伪装，以更适于他当前所在的环境，而平庸者也仿佛被他的伪装说服了——但那股尖锐来自于他的灵魂深处，那矿石般的灰绿眼珠只需一瞥，真正敏锐的人就会瞬间明白，他带着一种嘲弄式的嫉世愤俗，一种一以贯之的目的性，一种强烈而偏执的追求感。这一切暗流在他挺拔的棱角、英俊的面庞之下潜动着，致命地危险，让他周身带着烟草和酒精味的空气变得浓郁又瘠薄，以至于不会有人愿意一直承受他无形的压迫；但那危险中又带着无可救药的迷人和无法描述的安全，那是一种诡谲的吸引，总有人怀着躁动不安的缺失耽溺于此，像纯洁的冰块融化于高浓度的威士忌——味蕾不再受高浓度酒精的麻痹，被封印的香气破茧而出，适当的稀释带来无可描述的陶醉感——这样的搭配，仿佛是天作之合。  
Charles上前与Erik碰杯，将深琥珀色的液体一饮而尽，他红唇上的笑仿佛闪耀着醉意：“芝加哥的Paul Ricca，是Al Capone*的副手，对吗？至于刚才那位红魔先生，他好像在说服你回到Arnold Rothstein*的手下，”Charles那双迷人的蓝眸抬起，深邃又澄澈地凝视着Erik，“Erik，你到底是谁？有什么样的过去？”  
Erik直直地望进Charles的眼睛，毫不躲避，那样坦荡、磊落、平静，任由Charles的检视，从内到外。  
这一刻，他已经等了很久：“总裁先生，过去根本不重要。重要的是，我现在效忠于您。”

注：

*Al Capone：芝加哥“地下市长”，1925——1931年掌权芝加哥黑手党，使芝加哥黑手党成为最凶狠的犯罪集团。  
*Arnold Rothstein：纽约的犹太黑帮老大，纽约犯罪帝国创始人，犯罪职业化的先驱。

Chapter 4  
没有大纲的好处：  
作者盘算着再过几章再让他们搞上吧！然而写着写着~自由发散着~突然发现情况不对！这两人直接自行搞上了，提前于进度啊！！  
然后，还能咋办啊！只能让他们搞上呗！（啧啧

 

***  
Erik和Charles将车停在第五十九街，向广场饭店走去。身后的巨大喷泉池在夏夜中欢快地哗哗歌唱，黄铜女神像的翅膀在水波掩映下愈发耀眼。不少人曾怀着对纽约的热爱跃入这喷泉，大笑着浑身浇个湿透。夜色下广场饭店19层的白色大楼像文艺复兴时代的法国古堡，守望着对面的中央公园。  
这座酒店被接近两千座鎏金吊灯点亮，目之所及皆流光溢彩。茶座上斜靠着扇羽毛扇的姑娘，她仿佛沐浴在长裙上亮片托起的光晕中，就连扇骨上妆点的碎钻也折射着灯光。  
他们踏着勾着黑花的金色地毯走进装潢奢靡的餐厅。Erik替Charles拉开座椅，Charles略微颔首致谢。他们点了新鲜的牡蛎、鱼和浓汤，在侍者低声的问询中加了一些冰酒。  
夜晚的餐厅变得安静，结束了晚餐的人们纷纷离去。琴师演奏起轻柔的爵士乐，音符在二人间安恬地舒展。侍者致意后悄然离开，Charles这才向桌对面的男人主动开口：“Erik，我的朋友，真心感谢你帮我解决重要的问题。”  
“乐意之至，总裁先生。”虽然对面小个子男人的微笑甜美而诚挚，但这背后分明藏着欲言又止的犹豫，“我猜，您大概有些什么想问我？”  
“我的朋友，在这里，你可以叫我Charles，”Charles喝了一口白葡萄酒，“这已经不属于工作场合，我们可以放下那一套。而且，我的好奇完全与工作无关，一个上司没有理由去对下属的过去追根究底。但是……”  
“但是您还是想知道，为什么我和他们有关系。”Erik点着头，他仿佛看穿了Charles的心思，“您大可不必如此，毕竟他们都是危险的人，我如果和他们有纠葛，也很有可能为公司带来危险。您的考虑很周全。”  
“不不不……”Charles摇着头，他的蓝眼睛再次睁大了，无辜地，仿佛是急于澄清什么，“Erik，我的朋友，我没有那样认为，请你相信我……”  
“我很感激您能把我当作朋友。所以我相信你，Charles，虽然这个故事我不愿意让其他人知道，我愿意告诉你，我相信你能保密，”Erik压低声音，俯身靠近Charles，仿佛正在与他分享什么重要的东西，“——这是我们两人间的秘密。”Charles感到Erik周身的空气缓慢地放松了。刚才无形中拉扯在两人间的橡皮筋不再绷得那么紧。  
“不过——有个条件，”Erik挪动了一下餐刀，绿眸浸着诡秘的笑意，“一个秘密换一个。我想知道你的一个秘密，或者你需要答应我一个请求。”  
“升职加薪？”Charles笑弯了眼角，“让你取代Stryker，怎么样？”  
“不，这些东西，我相信凭我的能力，不需要用这个宝贵的秘密换——”Erik挑眉，他用手轻轻点了点餐桌，“——我在想，这样的机会，还有没有下次？我知道另外一家非常棒的餐厅。”  
装饰用的大芭蕉树在Charles身后舒展，青翠欲滴的芭蕉叶衬得小个子男人更加白皙，而此时他洁白的侧脸又泛起一层粉红。  
“哦，我的朋友，当然可以——为了你珍贵的秘密。”他抬起一只手，撑着脸颊笑，手上的蓝宝石戒指分外璀璨。

***  
“我感到非常遗憾，”Charles垂眸叹息，仿佛也沉浸在Erik失去母亲的哀伤中，“我的父亲去世时，我也很绝望。”  
“总之，我母亲去世前只让我给她承诺一件事，就是离开帮派。”  
“你今年三十二岁。战后到现在，整整八年，刚好是私酒业的黄金时期。你离开帮派时候位置不低，你曾经的老板现在也飞黄腾达。你有没有想过，如果留在那里，得到的比现在多得多。”Charles抬起眼，细细端详着Erik。他还红着眼角——Erik潦倒的少年时期唤起了发自本心的理解，他思想的边缘在缓缓触碰着对面的男人，描摹着他所描述的图景。  
布鲁克林阴暗的小巷、犹太团伙的血腥斗殴、肮脏的辱骂和冰冷的枪支，与Charles无忧无虑的富足童年根本不属于同一个世界——他甚至不曾真的踏足于布鲁克林，那是Sharon口中“下等人、臭虫”的聚集之所。  
面前的男人讲述悲惨过去时，英俊如神祗的面容上仍毫无表情，如谈论一单无关痛痒的生意。但他并非真的完全冷血——他确实信任着Charles，以至于在提及母亲时候，注视他的灰绿眼眸骤然收缩了一下。这让Charles有一种冲动，想去握住Erik的手。他放在桌面上的手微微颤动，但最终并未伸出去。  
“因为她想让我干净（She wants be to be clean.）”Erik直视Charles，“我正努力变得像你一样干净。(I am trying to be clean as you are.)”  
“但我并不干净，Erik。(But I am not clean, Erik.)”Charles微微摇着头，将红唇咬得失去血色。“我并不。我充满了罪。与生俱来的。洗不掉的。（I’m not. I am made up of guilt. Innate. Can't be washed.）”  
他笑得凄凉而美丽，像个遥远的月亮。他是命运注定的宠儿，舞会永远的中心，他的优雅和善意、调侃和打趣都是那样引人注目，但Erik发现那只是一部分的他——又或许，这一切是他故意让Erik发现的。Erik是被引入米诺斯迷宫的忒修斯，但这个小个子男人又在Erik手中留了引路的线球，让他一步步向里，去探寻月亮的背面。  
“只有干净的人才会说自己不干净，因为他们顾及别人的看法，并充满内省。有些东西并不是罪。它能出现在你身上，就意味着它是干净的，自然的。因为你是世界上最干净的。我相信。”  
“是吗，我的朋友。”Charles将酒液一饮而尽，发出几不可闻的轻声叹息，仿佛在品尝着月亮阴暗的背面，苦涩的那一部分自己，“我非常，非常感谢你。”  
“不用谢，Charles，”Erik的目光停驻于Charles低垂的眼睫，牢固得像上了锁，锁着一些难以启齿的情绪，“其实，我们想要的，或许是同样的东西。只要你相信我。”  
“真的吗，同样的东西？”Charles喃喃。他没有笑，但眉宇间仿佛飞出了一只轻盈的鸟，“同样的东西……”  
“同样的东西。”Erik重复，一个简短的肯定句。

***  
Erik的车在富人区洁净宽阔的大道上行驶，飞蛾扑撞着昏黄的路灯，远远便可以看到泽维尔家大宅被灯火点亮的雄伟轮廓。  
Erik踩下刹车，拉起离合。引擎的轰鸣停了，夏夜的风卷着草丛蒸腾出的泥土清香，在悠悠的虫鸣声中灌进窗户。他的雪佛兰安静地停在路边，一棵不算蓊郁的尤加利树下，月色温柔地洗濯着前窗。  
“嗯？”Charles的胳膊肘还支在身侧，伴他小憩的引擎声中断了，也打断了他的浅梦。他含混不清地开口：“到了？”  
Erik没有出声。他只是转头看着身边的人，任由寂静的夜凿刻他侧脸的轮廓。  
Charles眯着眼睛，适应了一番黑暗。他伸出脖子眺望半公里外的大宅。在月光下，眼前笔直延伸的空旷路面如淌着牛奶的银白河流。一只小小的黑影突然闪过，拖着长尾巴，打破平静的河面。是只松鼠，它嗖地一声跑远了。  
“还没到？你的车也出问题了吗，我的朋友？”Charles转头看着Erik，苦笑起来。  
“没有。它很好。只是它刚才悄悄告诉我，现在需要停一停。”  
“为什么，我的朋友？”Charles因为这个小玩笑而快乐地笑起来，他的蓝眸在月光下明亮得如散发香气的幻梦。檀木和香根草味的梦。  
Erik的眸子也在发着亮，在黑暗中像翡翠的碎片，又像冰川的一角。他望着小个子男人的脸，缓缓地靠近他。Charles没有动，他的脸上出现了一丝迷惑，“怎么啦？”  
Erik没有作声，只是指了指脸。Charles摸着自己的侧脸，向Erik靠近了一点，“是脸上有东西吗？”  
Erik伸手轻轻搂住他的肩膀。  
在Charles睁大那双蓝眼睛看向他时，他倾身吻住了他。  
鼻尖相贴，呼吸温暖。檀木的香气和冷冽的烟草味交融，清甜的白葡萄酒味在唇间弥漫开，柔软而绵长。  
他们都闭上了眼睛。  
——“不，是你的眼睛里有星星。”  
当这个吻结束时，Erik沙哑着嗓子回答。

Chapter 5

***  
那个吻好得异乎寻常，像亲吻一轮月亮。  
但当日光穿过钢铁大桥，粼粼抚摸着哈德逊青蓝色的河面时，那轮月亮也应声降落了。  
Erik嗅不见那吻带来的一丝变化，如一缕檀香消逝在无边的风中。它或许代表着一部厚厚小说的开篇，也或许仅是一个浅尝辄止的休止符。  
现在已是1927年，连曼哈顿旅馆里的爱抚舞会都早已变得稀松平常，没有人必须要为了一个轻轻的吻负责。Charles和他的接触仍是上级与下属之间的，顶多是熟人朋友之间的，彬彬有礼中带一点贵族式的亲和力。在表彰会议上与Erik热烈地握手，在众人面前夸赞他的能力；在董事会上罗列他的成绩，让他向那群叼着烟斗的白发老头致意，以取代“失踪”的Stryker。  
不过，Erik还是确证了那个秘密。说实在的，男人或者女人，他并不真的在意——他是阴沟里出来的人，像把生锈的旧起子，见过的罪恶比拧过的坏螺丝还多。喜欢男人不是什么该死的“精神疾病”，而那些抓人的警察更是滑稽可笑。夜晚在地下酒吧酩酊大醉的警察，白天不去干些正事，偏偏揉着酒糟鼻，抓起了本分的普通人——就凭他们喜欢男人？喜欢就是喜欢，没人他妈管得着。  
但生在那个月夜的小插曲，被Charles状似无心地留在了那里——抑或，他还是在从容的面具下小心翼翼地窥探，因为某些原因而畏葸不前。  
Charles依旧在各种晚宴和衣着光鲜的富家姑娘们调情，发挥他翩翩贵公子的魅力，但Erik察觉到那是出于对女性的惯性恭维，或维持关系的手段。那个小个子男人看似在花丛醉心流连，但不会真的摘下任何一朵——或许这种流连的姿态，本身就是一种自保。他的位置太高，身份特殊，顾虑重重，优雅而不露痕迹的自我维护是他生活的常态，就像Erik曾经生活的常态是内袋揣着左轮手枪一样，沉而冰凉的重量一直垂在梦里，多年后仍摆脱不掉。  
Erik结束了与Chrysler先生的交谈，从侍者手里接下一杯新的鸡尾酒。泽维尔集团刚刚签下一笔大单，纽约的地标即将更新，Chrysler先生将会以一座更高的、风格时髦的大厦取代伍尔沃斯大厦，这场晚宴可以算是一场庆功。一个穿着肉色真丝V领裙、涂着红指甲的美艳褐发少妇围了过来，她极厚的眼影下是一双勾人的、欲求不满的浅绿眼睛。  
“Cathy Sears，”她一口拉长调子的加州腔，Erik认出那是西尔斯集团的女主人，曾经好莱坞的二线女星，她拍的电影海报上基本都打着粉色的标语——“为享乐而疯狂的妙龄女子”，正如她自己一般。  
Erik的目光扫过人群，在角落看到了西尔斯集团老板的白发和厚实背影。竞争对手出现在你的庆功宴上不算是什么好事情，尤其是他风骚的老婆还有意向要勾引你。  
“Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik挑出一个曲意逢迎的假笑，但他看起来是她喜欢的类型——当她的红指甲轻轻划过Erik右手的手腕时，Erik低声开口：“西尔斯夫人，您是否认识一位叫William Stryker的先生？”  
“嗯？”西尔斯夫人乜斜着眼觑他，手上的动作停了，眼里的媚意下藏着一丝慌乱。她收回了手，像在点头又像在摇头：“算认识……你知道的，纽约的舞会很多，我仿佛听说过这个名字？你也认识他么？”  
“是吗。”Erik颔首，将右手插进裤兜，“我仿佛几周前看到过你们在第五大道上……”  
“什么？没有的事——”西尔斯夫人小幅度地甩手，喉咙里蹦出干笑，“您认错人了。”  
“或许吧。”Erik意味深长地打量着她，抿嘴微笑，指了指远处，“那边有个朋友需要我的帮助，抱歉。”  
Charles正在被几个女子团团围住，她们争相向Charles灌酒，小个子男人面带酡红地将一杯杯鸡尾酒尽数喝下——一个绅士怎么能拒绝小姐们撒娇的恳求呢？Charles每喝完一杯，她们就嬉笑欢呼一阵，其中有个看起来不过十九岁的金发女孩顺势将白嫩的胳膊搭在Charles的肩上，像攀附墙壁的藤萝，Charles也并不抗拒。那女孩脸上带点婴儿肥，神情里一股养尊处优的骄矜姿态。  
虽然Charles表面上从善如流地接受这一切，但并不见得他享受，Erik坚信——他三步并做两步迈了过去，微一躬身：“姑娘们，我要借走Xavier先生一阵。还有些生意要谈。”  
“对，”Charles看到他时笑了，两人交换了心照不宣的眼神，姑娘们好奇而充满兴趣地打量着暗金头发的英俊男人，紧盯着他冷峻的下巴线条，然后遗憾地哀叹着散去。  
今夜两人是分头来的，当然也会分头离开，毕竟Charles那辆漂亮的幻影早已经被修好了，正在草坪外好整以暇地等候主人。  
“我的朋友，你来得真及时，再喝我就要醉了。”两人走到门廊外，凉风自湖面吹来，明暗交界处，缆绳轻轻拉着一艘白色的小艇，随着水波浮动。Charles伸展了一下，脱掉外套，马甲包裹着他蝴蝶骨的流畅线条。  
Charles太自如了，仿佛对曾经发生的一切全无记忆，没有尴尬，没有犹疑，反而让Erik怀疑他是否经常玩这样的把戏——可能是，但又不像。那天餐桌上二人谈及的话题真切而沉重，他能感到Charles那把柔软的嗓子在他心间的抚慰，那刻二人看到的对方都没有作假。  
“然后带着其中一个姑娘回家，把她压上你那张四根帷柱的大床，嗯？”  
Erik从喉头里挤出这句话，像是在灼热的熔炉中用力淬打着一块坚钢。一股刻薄的恶气自胸腔冲起，Erik借着阴影回身，展臂将小个子男人框在身下，让他无处可逃。  
见鬼的礼节，见鬼的从容，见鬼的虚与委蛇——见鬼的总裁先生！  
“嗯？”Charles惊诧地哼出声，那是带着甜蜜酒气的微弱抵抗。他半开的红唇间噙着欲拒还迎的诱惑，蓝眸翻卷起一阵慌张的涟漪：“……Erik?……你在做什么?”  
Erik压住Charles的一只手，俯身略微发狠地咬住他的唇。  
这个吻比那一夜被遗忘的吻激烈许多，牙齿咯咯地相撞，Erik撬开Charles的嘴，舌头强硬地探入他的上颚，打着圈刮过上面的嫩肉，他们刚才喝的三四种酒气味全搅在了一起，混乱、罪恶、刺激、醉人，像袭击舌尖的一场热带风暴。  
Charles从容的面具瞬间土崩瓦解，他挂在肘上的昂贵外套扑地掉在地上，盖住了二人的脚。他在Erik的唇齿之间剧烈颤抖，明显是许久未有经历过这样的法式热吻，细软的舌头有些被动地和Erik的舌头缠在一起，仿佛将要离开，却又不知餍足；他的鼻尖来来回回摩擦着Erik的鼻梁，肌肤带着汗，触感如口腔一样滚烫。一阵风从湖面滑过，吹得湖边的三叶杨哗哗作响。去他的顾虑，只需要窒息和遗忘。  
一墙之隔便是喧嚷的大厅，毫不知情的人们还在纵情寻欢作乐，仿佛无人察觉两个缺席的男人。有个女人在高声唱着Blue Skies*，歌喉婉转如夜莺，蓝得无忧无虑：  
“  
Blue days  
All of them gone  
Nothing but blue skies  
From now on  
”  
这是一场货真价实的偷情，一支交响曲中乐手的小动作，热闹中寂静黏腻的秘密。  
“总裁先生，您喜欢这个，对不对？”两人在黑暗中都直喘着粗气，Erik的嘴离开了，但还额头是抵着Charles的额头。他粗粝地开口，伸出带薄茧的大拇指摩擦着小个子男人白嫩的面颊。Charles闭着眼，靠着墙，精疲力竭地大声呼吸。  
听Erik喷在耳边的滚烫声音，Charles没有睁眼，他迅速抬起手来，捉住Erik的手——他们十指交握了一瞬，很紧很牢地相契。两人手上都带着汗，有心跳自指尖交递传来，像是电线摩擦时电流迸起的火花在黑暗中沙地划亮。  
几秒之后，Charles蓦然睁开了眼。那双含着蓝天的眼里跳动着银色的火光，那是月亮熔化的背面，是覆着水银的深海，是一个积满泪水的笑，清凉、火热、柔软、甜蜜又酸楚——是的，他的眼睛在毫无保留地向Erik倾诉着，他喜欢，他喜欢这一切，喜欢极了，喜欢得要命。  
然后Charles放开了Erik的手，甚至还来不及捡拾自己的外套，便在夜色的掩护下，落荒而逃。  
注：  
"Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin，1927年流行歌.歌词和剧情还蛮双关的……嘻嘻  
youtube试听地址：  
超好听点我

Chapter 6

终于开始互撩 敲锣打鼓！！

***

伪装虽有高明和拙劣之分，但它们本质上都是伪装——慈眉善目的的太太为募捐而一掷千金，回家却可能不给她的墨西哥女佣吃饱饭；赌桌上的大亨摆阔说不在意输的那几张票子，转头却可能将赌场老板恨得牙痒痒。金玉其外，败絮其中者多；甜笑在脸，阴毒在心者众。这样看来，将自己的私人情绪加以抑制、有所保留，这根本够不上遭人诟病的边儿。它不过折磨的是两个孤独的人、两颗躁动的心罢了——虽然这折磨即使喝再多的鸡尾酒、熬过再多辗转难眠的夜，都完全无法打消。  
逃回大宅的Charles跌跌撞撞地走进浴室，拧开镀金的龙头，在水下来回抹脸。Erik的味道蛮横地缠绕在他的唇上，这味道他洗不掉、忘不了，就那么顺着皮肤一直向里浸，连指尖都因此而微微颤栗，仿佛因中毒而麻痹。Charles抬起头，盯着镜子里那张湿漉漉的脸，无端伸出一只手指，轻轻地，抚过自己的唇；又睁大了眼，陡然加力，用指腹狠狠碾过自己沾水的唇面，那里变得更加嫣红，像被蹂躏过的玫瑰，渗出带香气的汁液。  
Erik带来的味道完全来自另一个世界，是从炼炉中倾泻而下的钢水，灼热中蕴含着将要冷却的凉意；是在纽约阴暗角落野蛮生长的植物，割开的切面流着辛辣的鸩酒。  
每每那个德国男人的双眸在阴影中扫过Charles的脸，落在他的唇上，他都不自觉地去舔舔它，仿佛能将Erik的目光舔掉，又或者想再尝尝Erik的味道。  
他被那个男人横抱在怀里，借着醉意的伪装，将头侧贴在他的前胸，垂下眸暗自呼吸他身上的淡淡烟味；他在那个男人弯腰将他放在床上时，探头把带酒气的呼吸毫无顾忌地喷上他的侧脸，眯缝着眼偷窥他故作镇定的面庞下吞咽的喉结；他在躺进柔软大床时不安分地扭动着哼哼，揪扯那个男人的袖角，得意地竖起耳朵听他无奈的叹息。  
Charles Xavier是个狡猾的骗子，也是个胆怯的懦夫。他在人群中卖弄自己，享受别人的瞩目，又在真正想要的时候缩了回去，怀着心底深藏的秘密和考量而原地打转。  
在那次偶遇之前，他并非对那个德国男人毫无印象。  
但当车灯的光束穿透黑暗，他发觉德国男人双眸激起的暗绿波澜，聪明如他，怎会不知晓一切？——那根本不是下属打量上司的眼神，倒像是一只猛虎在盯着一朵蔷薇。*  
Charles在判断他，在考验他，在挖掘他，在和他玩游戏，但他何尝不是在考验着自己、挖掘着自己。他的心底有一块悬而未决的巨石，被几根细得可怜的木棒勉强地撑着；有一把寒光铮铮的达摩克利斯之剑，他仰望着刀锋却不知其何时要坠落。那个德国男人仿佛能感觉到些什么，但他能否为Charles粉碎那块石头、拔掉那把剑，仍是大写的未知数。  
Charles扶额低叹一声，将自己扔回床上，默默阖上眼睛。  
***  
Jean敲了三下门，语气僵硬：“William Stryker先生……想要见您。”  
这是William Stryker“失踪”第二周，他终于回来了。  
一个壮实的男人从Charles大办公室的门后摇摆进来。他油亮的中分和满脸的刚愎还在，高挺着胸脯，只不过颌角有几处淤青。看来红魔的人还算比较文明。  
“总裁先生。”他大剌剌地坐在Charles对面，把玩着手里的文件袋，语带讥诮，是那种想让人给他来上一拳的口吻：“好久不见。您看来很想我嘛。”  
“William，你何必如此？难道泽维尔集团给你的还不够多吗？”Charles合住手中的金笔的笔帽。他很平静，带着劝说的意味抬头直视着对面的故交。  
“那如果说……我想要更多呢？”Stryker的五指在办公桌面有节奏地敲击。  
“做事别过火。你身上背着人命，夜里能睡得着？”Charles蹙眉盯着他，加重了语气。  
Stryker嗤笑一声，“手段有那么重要吗？”  
他起身走到乌木办公桌内侧，五指指尖划着桌面，在到Charles身边时夺过他手中的金笔，低头在指间把玩。  
“你很过分。”Charles紧咬牙关，推开椅子站起身，对Stryker怒目而视。  
“Charles，我们相识太久了，我太了解你了。”Stryker语气变得森冷，嘶嘶地，像条吐着信子的蟒蛇，“你在哈佛那阵子，出的那些事，并不是密不透风，你也明白，对吧？”  
Charles的唇变得煞白。豆大的汗珠冒出他的额角，积聚，凝结。他被纯白西装包裹的身体僵直着，胸花层叠的花瓣微微颤抖。  
Stryker猛地抬头，眼底是一片不怀好意的浓浓黑雾，他恶毒地嘲讽：“两个人都被你迷得七荤八素，心甘情愿为了你上‘法庭’*，你倒好，拿了毕业证、接手了家族企业，活得像个无事人，”他将Charles按在墙上，另一只手捏着Charles的面颊，他的手冰凉而恶心，像黑雾污浊的触角伸出来。Charles绝望地闭上眼，黑雾包围了他。  
“事情根本不是这样……”Charles的声音从胃里漫上来，很酸，很苦，很难消化。  
“你认为有人真的在意？”Stryker手上略微加力，痛感从Charles的脸上传来，“当别人知道总裁先生光鲜的背面居然有这样的丑闻……”  
Stryker俯身靠近Charles因恐惧而觳觫的耳侧：“说真的，如果我不是喜欢女人，也会想尝尝你的滋味……”  
Charles咬着唇，宝石袖扣在空中划过一道蓝弧，扬起手啪地给了Stryker一巴掌，“Stryker，你别欺人太甚！”  
“打我？”Stryker捂住脸高声狞笑，粗壮的手臂反手扼住Charles柔软的脖颈，“总裁先生，我马上就把那个文件袋寄出去，明天全美国的小报够您瞧了。”  
Charles跳动的脉搏被紧紧卡住，他的脸迅速因痛苦的窒息而涨红，眼睛向上泛白，耳膜瞬间聒噪地嗡嗡起来，犹如盛夏的密密麻麻的蝉鸣，Stryker跋扈的嗓音变得模糊又遥远，在惊恐和忧虑中不再清晰。  
在所有声音消逝、一切陷入漆黑的边缘，办公室的门被砰地踢开，像发生了一场大地震，连桌上的金笔都震动着滚到了地毯上。  
Stryker的手陡然放松，空气伴着声音，如月下的大潮，即刻灌满了Charles的官能。  
两人同时向门那处望去。满脸阴云的Erik将Charles的蓝外套随手扔上办公室侧面的沙发，带着一阵刺骨的风疾步跨了过来。  
他没有一句废话，也没有任何其它表情，甚至连眼睛都没眨，劈手抓住Stryker的肩将他扣在墙上。Stryker用后手肘捅他时他没有躲，用肋骨承受着肘击，仿佛感觉不到痛，但他即刻扬起膝盖狠狠顶了Stryker的小腹，让Stryker骂骂咧咧地龇牙弯腰。  
两人这时正面相对，Stryker推手反抗，扯着Erik西装的衣领，意图与Erik扭打：“去你妈的！我就知道，Erik Lehnsherr，你个肮脏的犹太佬，还是个操男人的货色。你们这群人，都那么喜欢给他做骑士？”  
Erik攥紧拳头，顺着他的侧脸就是一拳，像在一个旧沙包上练手般毫不心疼，让Stryker剩下的脏话和着血沫被咽在嘴里。那拳刚好打在被Charles扇红的地方，那里青肿起来，像没熟便将腐的什么果实。  
“呸！”Stryker吐了一口粉色的唾沫，五官带着扭曲的疯狂，嘴里还在喋喋不休，“他操起来爽不爽？那张小嘴……”  
Erik以无人能看清的速度从袖中抽出一把刀，一道锐利的银光沿着Stryker的耳骨，锃地一声刺入贴着红壁纸的墙。他抬起下巴，灰绿的眼睥睨着Stryker，牙齿咯咯作响，“你再敢多嘴一句，”Erik拔出刀，看了一眼上面沾染的血迹，像在看动物的排泄物，用手腕嫌恶地甩了甩，“钉在墙上的，会是你的耳朵。”  
Stryker捂住热辣辣的耳背：“我手里可是有他的料，问问你的小美人，看他敢将我怎样？”  
“我手里也有你的，”Erik轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，将刀收了回去，“你和西尔斯家的那个婊子开了一共多少次房，用不用我告诉西尔斯本人？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，算你狠。”Stryker咬牙切齿地挤出几个字。他搡着Erik，意图离开，回头凶恶地瞪了Charles一眼，笑得阴恻恻地，“Charles Xavier，这犹太佬是号人物，小心他把你吃得渣都不剩。”  
“别忘了把它带走。”Erik从桌面上拿下Stryker的文件袋，三两下将其撕成碎末，扔到倒退离去的Stryker脸上。  
白的纸片、绿的钞票，在腾空那刻混在一起，于金碧辉煌的办公室中纷纷扬扬地旋转、飘洒，在水晶吊灯的照耀下，像是夏日里的一场大雪，张扬着野心和欲望，热爱和憎恨，掩埋着难以启齿的过去、捉摸不清的未来。

***

“昨天您忘了外套。”Erik清清嗓子，捋了一把头发，E有些尴尬地转头看着Charles，目光不知为何变得躲闪，“总裁先生，您……还好吧？”  
“我们的对话，你听了多少？”Charles注视着Erik，他碧蓝的眸不再像一片海，却如酒精灯焰，跳动蓝色的火苗。  
“我……该知道的，不该知道的，都听了。”Erik吞咽了一下。  
“无论如何，”Charles走近Erik，抬起头，“Erik，真的很感谢你。”  
Erik抿着嘴，定定地望住他。  
那一刻，Charles伸出双手搭住Erik坚实的双肩，推得他略微踉跄地后退直到靠住墙，两片艳红的唇就那么生动地扑向他。小个子男人的舌头义无反顾地游进了Erik的嘴，下巴紧贴他的下巴，以至于Erik开始后悔今早没有刮胡茬。  
天旋地转中Erik只愣了一秒，便肆无忌惮地反客为主，紧紧抱住怀里的人，揉着他的后颈将他压向自己，仿佛同样的动作做过千次万次，他喝着Charles，就像喝水那样自然流畅，但那绝对不是水，是最醇的酒，一滴便让人永远醉倒在温柔乡。  
交缠的舌头像天际两道互相摩擦的闪电，噼里啪啦地生热，他们在对方的舌尖寻找着融化的自己，一个是月亮，一个是太阳——太阳点燃了月亮，月亮托起了太阳。  
——“我忘了外套，是因为我在想你。”  
非常重要的注：

设定是查是哈佛的学生。Court指1920年哈佛大学的秘密法庭，负责调查学生群体中同性恋活动的指控。  
在1920年5月和6月的两个星期内，法庭进行了三十多次闭门会议，并对八名学生，一名刚毕业的学生和一名助理教授采取了行动。他们被驱逐或与大学的联系中断。直到2002年，这件事才得以报道。  
详情请走wiki点我

* 化用自Sassoon 的 “In me the tiger sniffs the rose”，感觉这个句子很Erik，哈哈  
Chapter 7  
***  
Charles的心不断地被那个男人的声音和气息缠绕着，缩紧了，直到变成了一颗小小的纽扣，浑圆的，搏动的，很热，很亮，反射着Erik的目光——一个纽扣怎么能孤零零地旋转呢？它迫切呼唤着被钉上一件衣服，被温暖的纤维包裹，被牢牢地扣住。那个英俊、危险又可靠的德国男人就是他的扣绊——他该死地被绊住了。  
Erik的目光嘶嘶地打磨着这颗心做的小小纽扣，瞬间将那里封存已久、压抑已久的疯狂渴望尽数释放。Charles预感到，那是一生中注定只有一次的燃烧，是一种让人愉悦到落泪的痛苦，是一种放纵到极致、甚至令人粉身碎骨都在所不惜的自由。Charles想要他，想要得要命，他明白面前的Erik也同样想要，这是不应该的、不正常的、不理性的——一个万众瞩目的名流和一个籍籍无名的下属，一个带爵号的贵族和一个贫民窟的犹太人，一个哈佛大学的荣誉毕业生和一个曾经的黑帮分子！但是这又他妈的放射出无与伦比的罪恶光辉、散发着慑魂夺命的强大吸引，像一串串炙烤天空的流星火炬，刺得人眼球发痛，让月亮和太阳搅动着化到一起，白天与黑夜的界限被直接抹去。  
Charles承认，他就是个喜欢男人的兔子——他的态度在那刻变得无比坦然，比七年前Sharon和Brian逼着他流泪认错时要坦然一百倍。现在Brian死了两年，Sharon在远在英国，Stryker乖乖闭嘴了，但他坦然的源头不止于此——是那个德国男人，从未有人像Erik那般让他有如此强烈的感觉，那不止是生理上的。  
他令Charles感到惊讶、感到好奇、感到被吸引甚至感到安全。Erik身上有他一直想要的东西，这个德国男人的灰绿眼眸犀利地穿透了光鲜奢华的屏风，探寻到了迷宫的入口，找到了迷宫深处Charles沉闷虚伪到落灰的生命——他在迷宫的中心留下了两个吻，Mr.President就那么死了，而死去的Charles Xavier睁开了眼睛。  
Erik感到Charles已憋红了脸——他们将对方的肺叶压榨得过分了。他终于恋恋不舍地退出了Charles的口腔。  
Charles湿润红肿的唇像沐浴在春雨中的樱桃，饱满丰盈地在Erik嘴边颤动着。  
他微微抬起头，向Erik睁开眼，那是一双汹涌又安详的眸子，浸透着地壳运动中岿然不动又吞吐暗流的蔚蓝——那眼睛属于Charles Xavier，而不是Mr.President。  
“吻我，继续。”Charles抬头注视他，张嘴，轻轻地命令。  
“遵命。”Erik微笑着，用他修长的手捧住Charles的双颊，再次将头靠近。  
***  
Erik Lehnsherr想要对面那个漂亮的男人，他的老板，想要得下体发痛。  
这会儿他们在麦迪逊大道上的水晶屋，Charles正在他对面安静地吃一道Baked Alaska——一个毫无节制的、嗜甜如命的漂亮男人。  
他吃得很仔细，用镀金小勺挖起一块冰淇淋，放进嘴里，闭着眼感受它的味道，然后粉色的舌头探出来，舔舔唇角；他嫣红的嘴优雅又用力地舔着那个镀金小勺，速度不快，像是在舔缓慢融化的棒棒糖，该死的，他的总裁先生不能吃快一些吗？  
他发疯地想要Charles。他的老二已经硬得凸出来了一块，这使得他调整了一下姿势，用西装上摆略不自在地挡住那里。他满脑子都是Charles那条粉嫩的灵活的小舌头，他漂亮的总裁先生在舔他，像舔比冰淇淋甜品还美味的东西，他想让那东西成为比甜食还上瘾的毒品，他想要Charles为他上瘾到离不开他。  
Erik表面镇定地又喝下一口酒，内心没来由地烦躁，像发情期的动物哐哐撞着铁栏。Charles无辜地抬眼看他，那双蓝眸清澈如斯。那是他的总裁。Charles想要什么，只有他自己能说了算，Erik Lehnsherr不能越矩——至少在第一次不行。他毕竟是个下属，是个竭力想包装自己为绅士的人——虽然他曾经和本质上都是个粗人。而且是阴郁、狠毒、不择手段的那种。他不否认也不在意别人的看法，但他在意Charles的。  
Erik还不知道下一步要去哪里、要做什么。他想直接带着Charles去他家，就在东89街，离麦迪逊大道不远的一处不便宜的公寓。他有一张巨大的双人床，铺着蓝色的被褥，算是房东夫妻热情的赠礼，那床很久没有被另一个身体的温度祝福过。  
但或许Charles不想。他搞不清楚。Charles或许想慢一点，来一场体面的地下约会，他们算不上也或许永远不可能算得上情侣，但是Charles有他贵族式的品味和偏好。他很精致、很娇贵，要求想必也很多。Erik不知道怎么解释爱情或者他妈的那些奇怪的感觉，他只是满脑子都塞着对面那个性感的小个子男人，想要带他去自己的公寓。就这么回事。  
“干杯，”Charles举起红酒杯，他的脸微红，表情快乐又害羞，眼睛一直在Erik深陷的眼窝处流转。Erik知道Charles对他有感觉，他喜欢（like）他——这他妈就是屁话，他们亲得那么深，那么激烈，那是比好莱坞电影还有灵感的吻！  
“干杯。”二人碰杯，Charles带着迷幻的快乐举高了杯子，喝——不，在Erik的注视下，一个侍者刚好擦身而过，撞到了Charles的手肘。Charles的手抖了抖，深红的酒液一股脑儿泼洒到Charles洁白的衬衣上，洇开一大片污迹。  
“先生，我……对不起……”那个年轻的侍者脸皱得像旧抹布，慌张到语无伦次，抽出一张餐巾抹着Charles胸口的污渍，忙不迭道歉。  
“没关系。”Charles仍旧是那么得体，温柔，优雅地微笑着原谅了他。Erik起身，瞪着那个金发的年轻男孩，直到他讪讪收回了替Charles擦衣服的手。  
“呃，”Erik清清嗓子，“我的公寓就在这附近。如果你不介意的话，可以去洗洗，换件衬衫，我那里有一打新衬衫——号码可能不对……”  
“但是毕竟要随时保持形象嘛。”Charles注视着他，笑得像朵绽放的山茶。  
***  
Erik打开灯。一个不大的公寓，厨房、起居室、书房、卧室、浴室，装修得挺不错，实木地板，米色窗帘，柔软的褐红色布沙发，是那对年龄不小的房东配套赠送的东西。Erik Lehnsherr的风格没有那么温馨，但他觉得这些东西不错，他没必要换新的。  
Charles将西装外套放在沙发上，环顾这间公寓，有些夸张地赞叹：“哇哦，真的很不错。”  
Erik知道他是出于礼貌。Charles估计很少踏入这样的地方，而且这地方较于Charles的大宅简直可称为寒酸。  
“来点什么，咖啡，还是茶？”Erik从衣柜里翻出一件没有拆封的新衬衫。他开口时声音嘶哑，完全不知道自己在说什么。他的老二要爆炸了。Charles Xavier现在在他的家里。他给Charles Xavier拿出了一件属于自己的衬衫。  
他无时不刻想抓着Charles Xavier的肩膀，将他按到床上去狠狠操他，像个野兽，让他在自己身下辗转呻吟尖叫哭泣，在他的床上——以后他可以想着这个打飞机，每一夜。  
“有红茶吗？”Charles有些羞赧地笑笑，接过Erik的衬衫，合上了浴室的门，里面响起了暧昧的哗哗水声。  
Erik接满一壶水，将火开到最大，火苗噗噗作响。他拿出红茶盒子，砰地一声放在灶台上。他烦躁地拉扯领带，将它扔在沙发上，开始来回踱步，心上像有猫在抓挠。水声哗哗作响敲打他的耳膜，像是一条永不停歇的瀑布，Charles在瀑布中央。  
他拧开收音机，里面正在播放一首爵士乐，萨克斯风吹得千回百转，如盘丝一样打结的愁肠。猫爪隔着天鹅绒抓挠得更厉害，更痒，更躁动，他不由自主地想着一门之隔浴室里的景象，瀑布里Charles白得耀目的皮肤和红润的嘴唇。瀑布里的厄洛斯，浑身闪闪发光。  
炉子开了，他拧了火，打开红茶的铁盒。  
水声戛然而止。  
门吱呀一声打开。  
Erik听到踢踢踏踏的脚步声靠近自己，他的腰部抵着灶台，他背对着那串脚步声，他低头将红茶撒进瓷杯，茶叶撞击着光滑的杯壁，一片，两片……  
一双胳臂就这么环抱上他的腰，在他后颈落下一个带着水汽的轻吻。  
手中的红茶盒子砰地掉在地上，一地茶叶四撒如雨。  
Erik即刻回身，将小个子男人揉进怀里，野蛮地撞上他的唇。  
Charles的头发湿漉漉的，他就像只初生的羔羊，献祭里最纯洁美丽的部分——他只松松垮垮地裹着Erik的衬衫，露出两条雪白的大腿，下面光溜溜的，什么都没穿。  
***  
他们跌跌撞撞了一路，穷凶极恶地拥吻，一直将Charles推到他那张蓝色的大床上，像是汪洋中两条相濡以沫的鱼，紧密交缠得像下一秒就会死去。  
收音机还在兀自作响，此时播音员的声音从客厅传了出来：“非常抱歉，各位听众，今天的广播素材已经用完，下面，为大家带来纽约的声音。”  
播音员咯嗒一声将话筒挂在窗外。带着烟火气的汽车洪流声、划破夜色的尖锐警笛声沿着沙沙的电流传来，在公寓中回荡。  
Erik撕扯着自己的衬衣，Charles替他解着裤子，两个人的身躯互相摩擦，嘴唇贪得无厌地纠缠，Erik带茧的手握住了Charles的欲望，Charles扭动着发出迷乱又欢愉的叹息，他内心的饥渴抽痛着，仿佛在快乐中啜泣，这让他更加贪婪地啃咬着Erik，从他身上汲取着热度、生命、力量。  
Erik的手向后探去，那里出乎意料地松软濡湿，Charles的蓝眸朦胧地望着他：“我刚才……在浴室弄过了。”  
Erik睁大了眼睛。他捞起Charles的腿，支撑着Charles的背，小个子男人略微起身，坐上了Erik勃发的欲望，他咬着唇溢出带鼻音的呻吟，将Erik缓缓吞了进去。  
“你是不是故意的？嗯？Charles Xavier，你是不是故意的？”Erik将Charles压回床上，开始又快又深地顶弄，像个高速运转的性爱机器。他已经失去了自控，变得疯狂，没法温柔，恶狠狠地逼问着身下的男人，面部表情甚至有些狰狞。  
“我是，”Charles带着哭腔高亢地呻吟，将他牢牢夹住，“我是、我是故意的……”  
“故意引诱我？故意想让我操你？”几条青筋在他额角兴奋地跳动。  
“对，对，我想要这个——”Charles的声音突然软下去，拖长了，像是融化的一团蜜糖，他的两条腿缠着Erik，那么滑，那么紧，汗水混在一起，皮肉不知廉耻地啪啪撞击。  
Erik抓住Charles的胯部，顶弄得更深，来回碾着内壁上的突起，Charles啊啊叫着，浑身战栗，毫不放松地吸附着他——他感觉自己手上的力度甚至能捏碎这个柔韧的小个子男人，他太可口，太美味，简直能让人死在他身上。他在Erik身下恍惚地大张着蒙雾的蓝眸，沉沦在最热烈的性爱中，向Erik散发着催情的蛊惑，让他入迷，让他疯魔，让他想轻柔地爱怜又想恶劣地蹂躏。快感在他们的身体上不由自主地震颤流窜，像是降临人间的乐神在狂热地拉着小提琴。酸胀的酥麻攒聚着将Charles推向巅峰，像是在坐过山车，他紧紧搂着Erik丝毫不怕粉身碎骨——Charles放浪地张开红唇喊出声，大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肉张弛抽搐，勃起的下体摩擦着Erik的小腹，他和Erik几乎是同时释放了出来。Erik目眦欲裂地钳住Charles，粗喘着发出响亮的低吼，Charles感到自己被瞬间被灼热填满了——从来没有人在他里面射过，这是属于Erik的烙印。  
这一切根本不需要形容。没法形容。远远在形容之上。太他妈超过了。太他妈要命了。  
他们火热又绵长地搂着，在余韵中紧贴着胸膛，从耳鼓里听对方的心跳，Erik扳起Charles的脸继续吻他，这次很温柔，像暖融融的黄昏浸入波光万顷的海面。  
收音机仍然在沙沙作响，1927年夏夜的纽约还在窗外咆哮，他们二人相拥着漂浮在整个城市之上，像凌驾着纽约的君王。

Chapter 8  
***  
Charles还在睡着，缩成一团蜷在Erik的怀里，像一朵羞涩的花苞那样——但Erik已经品尝过这朵山茶瑰丽盛放时的甘美了。这是生命中最完美的周六清晨，清风徐徐，佳人在侧。  
Charles耳廓边的一绺头发像可可玛芬那样松软，他想用手沾上一些尝尝——Charles仿佛感受到了他的注视，无意识撅了撅嘴，睁开了眼睛。  
Erik还在支着胳膊看他。Charles在Erik的目光中微红了脸——天知道昨晚上他又多诱惑多下流，但睁开眼睛时又恢复了纯情又温和的模样！上帝将他放归尘世，或许就是为了让他蛊惑世人、颠倒众生，激起人性深处那些难以启齿的欲望吧。  
“Erik，早上好。”Charles微笑着，蜻蜓点水似地主动在Erik唇角啄了一下，嘴唇干燥柔软地贴在Erik发青的胡茬上。  
Erik浑身的血液轰地又向下体涌去，他一个翻身将Charles压在身下。他们俩都在晨勃，他一边啃咬着Charles白皙的胸脯，令他发出含混黏腻的喘息，一边握住两人的欲望摩擦。Charles后仰着脖子，纤弱而不盈一握地——Erik堵住了他的前端，不怀好意地不让他射，等着崩溃的Charles红唇中又吐出一些求饶的下流话。  
“Erik……”Charles熏红着眼角瞪他，却只能用气声祈求Erik停止这甜蜜的折磨，“快点让我射……”  
Erik玩味地盯着他，却毫无反应。Charles难受极了，眉头紧蹙：“please……please……Erik！”  
“遵命，总裁先生，”Erik咧起嘴，放任两人共同达到巅峰，Charles伸出手无力地攀住Erik的胳臂，颤抖着将脚背崩成拉满的弓。

***  
天气不凉快，Erik的公寓又不大，Charles慵懒地套着Erik的衬衫，穿着Erik给他的平角内裤，在他的公寓里来回晃荡。咖啡正在咕嘟咕嘟地煮着，Erik从厨房柜子拿起一些鸡蛋：“来点蛋饼怎么样？”  
“完美，”Charles从房间那边晃荡过来，他没见过Charles这么走路——他印象中的Charles Xavier可是自幼熏陶在英伦贵族的礼节之中，他的脊背永远挺直得像杨树，走起路来矫健又优雅，像只山间的白鹤。但这里的Charles，不像个贵族——倒像是属于他的Charles，那么放松，那么任性，那么自由，一切只给他看，一切只呈现在他面前，一切只属于他。  
Erik又开始清嗓子——见鬼的，他只有在Charles面前才会总是清嗓子，那实在很露怯。他清着嗓子，仿佛嗓子眼里满堵着他快喷发的欲望：“你要不要穿条……裤子？”  
Charles只穿着平角裤，光洁的大腿像象牙做的雕塑，在Erik眼里白花花地摇摆，他怕再看下去连咖啡都要糊了。  
“可是很热……”Charles狡黠地歪着头，向他撒娇似地抱怨。  
“Charles Xavier，你绝对是故意的！”Erik完全将咖啡抛在脑后，挤出压抑的低吼，将Charles摁上沙发，想要去扒他的内裤，Charles低声笑着，蓝眸里含着一汪水，哀哀软软又斯文地求饶：“这次真的不行了，Erik，再做下去我就没法上班了……下次、下次行吗？”  
“这次放过你！”Erik满脸涨红，他起身关掉灶台上的火，天知道他多想立刻去浴室撸一发，但他灌了一大口冰水，还是忍了。  
“真的很对不起，Erik，”Charles走过来，踮起脚，语带歉意地在Erik侧脸亲了一下，“我太久没做过了，需要慢慢适应，否则我就别想正常走路了。”  
Erik垂着睫毛，将热腾腾的蛋饼摊上瓷盘，塞在Charles的手里：“总裁先生，您的早餐。”  
“谢谢。”Charles挑起唇。

***  
Erik以为吃完早餐Charles就会走，但他没有。  
Charles这阵靠在他的沙发上翻书，是一本佛洛依德。在大家言必称佛洛依德、太太们以自诩“精神衰弱”为风尚的时代，那些东西Erik即使是为了谈成生意都需要去懂——喜不喜欢完全在其次，将自己伪装得识趣又聪明，毕竟要付出代价。  
但Charles看什么书不重要。重要的是他这个举动——他难道是想要融入Erik的生活，在他的公寓里留下痕迹，让自己成为Erik的一部分，甚至令Erik每次回到家都要想起他？这样的诱惑大到令Erik怀疑，他永远没法确定Charles真的想要什么，稳定干净的床伴关系，还是更多其他的，但事情已经这样发生，他懒得多想了。Charles不介意他发疯的样子，那两个人就一起发疯吧。Charles想要什么，他就给什么，像个称职的让老板满意的下属——或许还能给得更多。  
在这个小公寓，在今天，他们就像真正的一对儿，交换亲吻，一起吃饭，坐在略显狭窄的沙发上看书。即使短暂到不真切，却也像是在虚无中紧紧把握住了什么。  
他搂着Charles，Charles自如地将两条腿搭在他的腿上，Erik有些妒忌地眨眨眼睛——他有种冲动想去问Charles，他是否以前都是这样，和只过夜了一次的男人亲昵得像真的一对儿？但Charles说还有下次，Erik Lehnsherr想要很多个下次，下次之后还有下次！  
Charles偷偷瞧着Erik紧绷的脸。这个德国男人很不爱笑。他每次亲Erik，都能感到Erik喉头一哽的沉默震颤。他喜欢看Erik为他发疯的模样，这个冷漠镇定的男人发起疯来是那么令人恐惧地性感，他需要这个。和他在床上发疯的感觉很美妙。他喜欢靠着Erik，缠着Erik，嗅着Erik身上的烟味和须后水气味，那是一种在阳光普照的清晨苏醒的酣畅。他还有十家分公司的利润表要审核，但是他现在选择忘记那些蚂蚁般的数字。  
“你平常的时候会做什么样的梦？”  
Charles将脸探到Erik的脸旁，睁大眼睛好奇地仰视他。  
Erik吞咽了一下：“我记不得。”其实他做过很多梦。死去的母亲在地底呼唤他。“打字机”机关枪刺透钢板的锐声。炼钢厂哐哐的机器运转声。舞会聒噪的觥筹交错。以及，Charles的脸，Charles的身体，Charles叫他名字的方式和呻吟喘息。  
“哦。”Charles点点头，他又翻了几页，开始低头叹息，他不懂为何要在Erik面前说这些，私人得过分了，他微弱地喃喃，像是在梦呓：“喜欢同性是因为幼时的俄狄浦斯情节……强势的母亲。不沾家的父亲。”  
他抬起头，眼里蓄满泪水，那里有一片蓝色的岑静深渊，看一眼就令人心碎的清澈和孤寂，“心理医生。我妈妈为我找过很多心理医生。并不奏效。”  
“有些事情不需要用什么狗屁理论解释，更不需要医生来插手，”Erik从他的手里抽掉这本破书，顺势将其随意地扔在一旁，书哗地一声落在地上。  
他搂过Charles的腰，Charles乖顺地将额头靠在他胸前，Erik的下巴在他柔软的发丝上来回磨蹭，“滚他们的蛋。”  
Charles更紧地贴着Erik坚实的胸膛，微微闭上眼睛。

Chapter 9  
***  
“总裁先生，我想和您讨论一下向美国管业的钢材报价——是否还是28美元一吨？”  
Charles从厚厚的账目中抬起头来，略微有些迷惑：“是的，Erik，怎么了？”  
“可是近期原材料价格普涨，”Erik拿出成本表，“西尔斯也提价到30美元一吨，我们的策略虽然是低价，但是只需要比西尔斯低一点即可，所以我建议可以稍微涨价一些。”  
Charles仔细翻着成本账目，蹙眉沉思。  
Erik盯着桌对面的男人，不由自主地想起公寓里那个套着他衬衫的Charles。那个Charles柔软、可口、热情得几近脆弱，和面前眉宇间透着机敏和权势的总裁先生判若两人。  
到底哪个才是真正的Charles？或许两者皆是，又或许两者皆非，无人能确认。但Erik坚信那个Charles是独属于他的。那个Charles是那么主动，那么明目张胆、肆无忌惮地诱惑他。他啃咬着那个Charles的锁骨，按着他的胯像野兽一样挺动。那个Charles在他身下发出诱人的呻吟，在高潮时紧紧掐着他的胳臂，上面到现在还留着淤青。  
Erik的眼睛瞄向Charles的脖颈，衬衫领欲盖弥彰地遮着斑驳的粉红吻痕，在他白皙的肌肤上如盛放的蔷薇。——他不可能去想这样的美景为他人所见。否则他很难保证自己不会嫉妒得抽出藏在沙发下的勃朗宁，以纯熟的枪法将他们打得脑袋开花。  
Charles Xavier高高在上，却只对他一个人放浪。Charles Xavier机敏老成，却只对他一个人单纯。Charles Xavier是个含着金汤勺的阔少，是个身世显赫的贵族，但他是只属于Erik一个人的小婊子。这一切秘密都封装在他小小的公寓里，像是被他锁在自己的百宝箱深处，他就像一只蛰伏的巨龙，神话传说里最凶恶悭吝的守财奴，死死守护着那些比金子更宝贵的东西，任何人都无法抢走。  
但以Charles的金钱权势，即使他是个大腹便便的老头，只要勾勾手指，都有一群男男女女排着队爬上他的床——更何况他是个伫立在世界中心的梦中情人，那么俊美、儒雅、风趣，人人都喜欢他、艳羡他、围着他转。  
为什么偏偏Charles选了他？  
Erik是出手了，但Charles完全可以虚与委蛇，不接招、不理会，但他们这么快就对对方坦诚了这么多，这速度简直令人难以置信。  
或许Charles就是喜欢玩游戏？他看中了Erik的冷漠持重，看中了Erik的难以接近，看中了Erik背后神秘的暗影，想和他玩一场刺激的追逐游戏，来验证自己的魅力，耍耍这个不苟言笑的德国下属，再随手将他抛弃？  
如果真的是这样呢？Erik的目光变得阴鸷。他从来都不是什么善人。他掩饰自己了很久，只因他对很多东西没那么想要——但现在不同。更何况，他还掌握着Charles不为人知的秘密。Charles和Stryker的纠葛背后是一盘错综复杂的大棋，他完全不介意挖得更深——如果Charles耍了他的话。Eddie想让他变得清白干净，但他在那一瞬间就明白了，面前这个男人引诱着他，让他心甘情愿地为他变脏，从内到外，他的大脑脏透了，里面装着各种难以启齿的肖想；他的手脏透了，他为了Charles拿起过刀子，也不怕为了他再拿起枪。那些肮脏又刺激的东西在他灵魂里最邪恶、最柔嫩之处划出一簇簇火苗，让他嘭地炸裂，又艰难地将这场爆炸克制在躯壳之内，这场连绵不绝的化学反应残酷地折磨着他。  
Erik已经忘记了最初的想法——Charles是他的上司，Charles是说了算的人，他想要什么，Erik给什么。他们的关系太过微妙，都无法完全定义为朋友，遑论互为情人？  
但占有欲会让人变得阴暗，变得多虑，变得不怕越界——他现在无法控制自己，想给得更多。  
Charles注意到Erik灼热的目光，他垂下眼干咳几声，扯了扯衣领：“你指的是煤价的事吧？我约了煤炭供应商西伯尔先生来谈谈，他估计等会就到，或许谈完之后会有更好的结论。”  
Jean这时从门边探出头来：“西伯尔先生到了。”  
“那我就先下去了。”Erik推开椅子。  
“不，”Charles连忙起身，将手按在Erik手上：“别走，我需要你在旁边。”  
“可是……”Erik皱眉。两个老板商定价格这样机密的对话，他的级别完全不够旁听。  
“我相信你，Erik。”Charles微笑着抬起蓝眸，目光澄明得不含一丝杂质，“你完全有能力成为我最得力的助手。我身边需要了解基层的新鲜血液。管理层中很多人已高高在上太久，他们完全不了解生产和销售第一线的情况，不了解工人的生活和需求，但是你对这些都很有经验。我需要你。”  
Erik抿抿嘴:“非常感谢您，总裁先生。”  
天知道那刻他有多想吻他。

***  
“您不能这样，西伯尔先生。”Charle紧盯着对面的男人脸上纵横的皱纹，与他沉着地谈判，“我们可是您主要的收入来源，三十多家工厂每年要购进超过十万吨煤，您这次不打招呼直接提价，对我们的合作关系是很大的损害。”  
西伯尔先生浑浊地叹了口气：“泽维尔先生，现在我们的日子也不好过啊，工人闹罢工想要涨工资，采掘机器也越来越贵。这是没办法的事。”  
“但这是违约，”Charles昂起下巴。虽然他的语调仍然平和，但神情中带着一股气势，“我不太理解您这样做是为了什么。毕竟从我父亲开始，泽维尔工业已与您合作了超过十五年。”  
“时代变了，泽维尔少爷，”西伯尔先生干瘪的脸上浮现了个似笑非笑的表情，“您父亲当年鼓吹的低价策略早坚持不下去了。他让工人的工时从十二个小时延长到十二个半，通过剥削工人来压低成本，但是您这么善良，给工人缩短工时、增加福利，这已经是一笔大开支，何苦还要再延续您父亲的低价策略呢？”  
Charles颔首微笑：“可是这与您又有何关系呢？我对工人的态度是我的事情，和煤炭价格无关。”  
西伯尔先生支起耷拉着的眼皮，一道光从他的褐眼睛里划过：“孩子，实话告诉你，现在是个联合的时代、是个涨价的时代、是个大家一起挣钱的时代，价格战已经过时了。我知道泽维尔工业和西尔斯集团还在搞价格战，可那是何苦呢？勾心斗角到最后，大家却挣不到一个子儿。我们已经是老伙伴了，实不相瞒，我从Shaw先生那里刚获得一笔大额贷款，准备用这笔钱整合全美国的煤炭行业，收购那些小公司，建立一个煤炭托拉斯*——就叫“联合煤炭集团”。这次涨价是个表态，我想放放口风而已——更多的还在后面呢。”  
Charles沉默了。Erik远远地坐着，凝视着Charles低垂的睫毛。  
西伯尔先生端详着Charles：“孩子，你很聪明，也会为人处世，是块做生意的料，只是有时有些太过心慈手软、优柔寡断，这会害了你。”他握住自己镂着红宝石的手杖，“我知道你本不想接手这一切，但是你父亲走了，这是没办法的事情。煤价的事，即使现在不涨，几个月内也会涨，这无可逆转，”他抵着手杖从座位上起身，“除非，你也和我一样，把钢铁行业整合起来，这样，说不定要换我来求你喽！”  
西伯尔先生的烟嗓干笑着，咳嗽着，推开了椅子，转身离去。  
Erik在他身后关上了门，转身看着Charles。  
Charles不发一言，重新拿起账目翻看，偌大的房间里只余纸张摩擦的沙沙声。  
“总裁先生，”Erik坐在Charles对面，“很冒昧地说一句，西伯尔先生说的都是事实。我亲眼看着您在上任以后提高了芝加哥工厂的福利水平，工人们的生活确实好了很多，但是咱们的开销也变大了。伤病抚恤、洗衣房、宿舍，这些东西是多少工人想都不敢想的。我不是说这样不好，这样很好，大家都知道，但是成本是个无法忽略的问题。”  
“我知道，Erik，我知道。”Charles抬头注视着Erik，“我只是想让他们过得好些。这是底线，不能让步。提价的事情我会考虑的。”  
“我还有些更多的想法。”Erik没有说下去，而用指节轻叩着桌面。  
“Erik，你说吧，我相信你，你知道的。”Charles认真地回应着他的眼神，那里饱含着纯净的信任和依靠，没有任何质询和犹疑，像一面镜子，完完整整地倒映着Erik的面容。  
“其实西伯尔先生的建议非常可行——我们也可以设一个托拉斯。这样，西尔斯就只有两种选择，要不然被我们击倒，要不然并入我们，被我们控制。这样我们可以就垄断整个行业，自行提价，增加利润，和价格战说再见。”  
“Erik，谢谢你，”Charles合上账目，揉了揉太阳穴，“我会考虑看看——我现在有点累，能换个话题吗？我还想跟你说些事情——有关于泽维尔学院和泽维尔基金会的。”  
Charles拉开抽屉，拿出一个黑文件夹，递给Erik，“我父亲在我十八岁生日时捐资设立了泽维尔学院和泽维尔基金会，那是我收到过最好的生日礼物，我们家族的盛名很大一部分也来源于慈善和教育事业。我本是基金会的负责人，但接手了集团之后觉得力不从心，”他对Erik俏皮地眨眨眼睛：“Erik Lehnsherr先生，能请您帮助我打理他们吗？薪酬另付，不会让您白干的哟。”  
“荣幸之至，总裁先生。”Erik接过文件夹，略带宠溺地看着对面的小个子男人。  
Charles推开凳子，起身伸了个懒腰：“为了庆祝我的邀约没有被拒绝，我请你喝酒怎么样？”  
“我觉得需要我请。”Erik情不自禁地靠近伸懒腰的Charles，从背后扶住Charles的腰，“您上次说过，‘下次’。”  
“我说过吗？”Charles咯咯地笑起来，但他放松的身体出卖了他——他自在地向后一仰，直接倒进了Erik怀里，脖颈如舒展的绸缎般拉出一个弧，Erik这时能清晰地看到Charles衬衫深处的吻痕了——他在心底满意地想，那是他留下的标记。  
Charles自下而上地仰视身后的男人，弯起了唇角，“唔，那就不好意思啦。”  
这是Erik毕生见过最美的笑容。

顺便打广告【EC/中古宫廷ABO本/预售】预售和本宣链接点我

注：

说明一下，故事整体原型是美国大财阀（卡内基 JPMorgan他们哈哈 ），但是美国的行业垄断在19-20世纪之交就定型了，其实这个故事就是把重要的历史趋势向后拉了30年再发生23333 

*托拉斯，英文trust的音译。垄断组织的高级形式之一。由许多生产同类商品的企业或产品有密切关系的企业合并组成。旨在垄断销售市场、争夺原料产地和投资范围，加强竞争力量，以获取高额垄断利润。参加的企业在生产上、商业上和法律上都丧失独立性。托拉斯的董事会统一经营全部的生产，销售和财务活动，领导权掌握在最大的资本家手中，原企业主成为股东，按其股份取得红利。参加的资本家为分配利润和争夺领导权进行剧烈的竞争。（by 百度百科link点我）  
Chapter 10

***

没人能否认，咆哮的二十年代是最与众不同的时代。

它像个家境贫寒的姑娘，经历了一夜暴富后，瞬间褪去了战时灰头土脸的紧张和贫瘠，变得衣着靓丽、步履轻快，纽约夜色中的霓虹灯火就是这姑娘顾盼流转的眼波，第五大道上的汽车鸣笛就是这姑娘落落大方的笑声。

而这姑娘正一杯接一杯地喝着酒呢——她对着桌那边黑着脸的古板老头举起酒杯，无视老头手里那张泛黄的禁酒令，笑得前仰后合，仿佛在打趣着、嘲弄着：“禁令算什么？哪位再请我一杯，我就和他跳一支舞！”

琴声叮咚滑过起伏的黑白键，萨克斯风在钢琴声中摇摇摆摆地穿梭，将歌女低沉浑厚的嗓音织成一条柔韧光滑的丝巾，笼罩在酒吧暖黄的暗灯上。

Charles被这条丝巾舒适地裹着，和Erik藏匿在酒吧侧面幽暗的角落。这是一家平平无奇的地下酒吧，离Erik的公寓不远，既不奢华，也不知名，桌椅半新不旧，空间也不算宽敞，来往穿梭的都是些衣着板正但明显兜里没有几个子儿的年轻人——他们从美国各处蜂拥至熙攘的华尔街，带着债券经纪或者股票经纪的名片，打算大展拳脚，在资本增殖的淘金热中分一杯羹。

一个红发的年轻人靠在吧台上，与几个同侪交杯换盏。玻璃杯碰撞的脆响混着他激动的声音：“美联储太够意思了，把再贴现率降到了3.5%！我的大客户已经决定再加码入市，今年的佣金估计能够我买一只求婚钻戒了！”他兴奋地用胳膊肘顶了顶身边瘦小的朋友，“现在政府债能自由交易了，我把我的客户推荐给你，让他也从你那里买些债券！”

Charles转过头去看了看他们，对Erik低声说：“泽维尔基金会很大一部分资金也投入了股市，回报确实不错。这几年行情尤其地好。”

Erik挑了挑眉：“我也在一直关注金融市场——毕竟资本增殖的速度比辛苦打工快太多了。除了股票，在芝加哥那会我还投资一些期货。我的投资也算是赚了一些，但奈何本钱不够，”他苦笑了一下，“有人曾经还建议我辞职去用杠杆专职炒股，他说我做交易很有天赋——又冷静、赌性又强。”

“赌性强？”Charles啜了一口酒，靠近了Erik，向他呼出一口温热的酒气，吃吃地笑起来，“那我们打个赌？”

“赌什么？”Charles的呼吸窜入他的鼻腔，渗入他的血管，血液瞬间在皮肤下尖叫着涌动，如火山喷发的岩浆，Erik的呼吸重了起来。

“赌……”Charles侧过头，蓝眼珠转了转，露出一点粉红的舌尖舔过唇角，好像是对那口酒意犹未尽似地，“算了，赌什么我过会再告诉你。”

“过会是等多久？”Erik推开面前的杯子，逼问着。

“等咱们再喝三杯，等我喝醉——”Charles在桌下挪动了自己的腿，将它们交叠起来，脚尖状似无意地来回擦过Erik的小腿，并在Erik耳侧压低了声音：“等到你家之后。”

“总裁先生，请不要食言。”Erik压抑住将Charles拎到洗手间来一发的欲望，牛饮着杯中的威士忌，粗声说。

“我其实不喜欢大宅，大厅里还有我妈妈的曾祖母的画像，每次我走过都脊背发毛，好像她在一直盯着我。但我爸爸不愿意摘那副像，女王什么的，你懂的，能给他撑面子。”Charles撇撇嘴，伸手拿起Erik的杯子，“所以，我怎么会食言呢？你的公寓是我见过最舒适的地方，我小时候最想住的那种地方——”Charles不疾不徐地喝着Erik剩下的酒，那双招摇得过分的蓝眸从晃眼的玻璃杯上看过来，带着微微的笑意打量他。

台上的歌女还在幽幽地唱着，是一首倾诉衷肠的情歌，求而不得的人在爱情的煎熬中卑微又哀婉地咏叹，她鲜红的长指甲在昏黄的灯束下是如此耀目，像烙在十指上连心的伤痕。

Charles胸前别着的那朵康乃馨还是那么娇艳，一如他被酒液滋润的嫣红双唇。他那双摄人心魄的蓝眸在暗处闪闪发着光，那样养尊处优的泰然和平静，那样高不可攀的优雅和温柔。Charles周身的空气是那样的温暖、浓密，令人想起水晶瓶里的古龙水或漫山遍野的纯白山茶花。伍尔沃斯大厦顶层金碧辉煌的办公室。泽维尔家高耸入云的城堡，雕琢着家徽的铁门。泽维尔庄园内无边无际的林场和草坪。

Erik的视线一直延伸过去、抬高上去，又复归于面前，落在这个将和他一起回到小小公寓的漂亮男人脸上。

这一切宛如鲜亮阳光下顺风飞扬的无数泡沫，完完全全是浮在云端的梦境，在这个比羽毛还轻盈的梦里，天上那轮月亮悠然落入他的怀中。

Charles并不真的懦弱，相反，他很强大。与其说泽维尔集团是他的后盾，不如说他支撑着整个集团。每个见到他的人都能感到他温和下的坚定和力量——但只有Erik，只有Erik，看到了他深藏的、迷人的脆弱。Charles需要他，Erik需要被他需要；Charles渴望他，Erik渴望被他渴望。Charles压抑了他的脆弱那么久，克制了他的渴望那么久，但他甘愿信任Erik，甘愿向Erik示弱，甘愿就那么倒进Erik的怀里。

一股沉重而美丽的怆然，裹挟着甜蜜和钝痛，霎时席卷了Erik的胸腔，一直冲上他的眼眶，让他在黑暗的庇护中，无声地流下一滴泪来。

Erik在那刻蓦然意识到，如命中注定那样无法抗拒地，自己早已深深爱上他。

越忙越想摸鱼，好吧，我有毒23333333333  
Chapter 11  
***  
酒是世上最美妙的东西。或许会有人反驳说爱情才是——或许吧。  
人们高兴时离不开酒，伤心时也离不开酒；年轻时离不开酒，年老时也离不开酒。无论是以酒助兴还是借酒浇愁，无论是呼朋唤友还是自斟自饮，酒都能让人轻飘飘、晕乎乎地打开自己的心，又为过于恣意的失态覆上一个无伤大雅的借口，仿佛就一句“我喝醉了”，便随时可将自己清醒时不愿面对的东西悉数抹去。  
Charles盯着面前空荡荡的一排玻璃杯，满意地笑了，Erik起身搀扶他：“您喝醉了。”  
Charles顺势靠上Erik的臂膀，眼睛扫过德国男人在阴影中雕塑般的轮廓，朦胧的目光一直从他深陷的眼窝滑到棱角分明的下颌，“是的，Erik，我醉了。”  
他醉了，但醉得很清醒。  
Erik搀着他走出酒吧，他便将头窝在Erik的怀里，藏住自己的侧脸，暗自伸出一只手臂环住他的腰——人们根本不会道路以目，只是会心一笑——不过是醉醺醺地从酒吧爬出来的男人们，在蹒跚着互相搀扶罢了，他们根本不会想到别的地方去。  
他感到Erik将自己抓得紧了些，然后将他塞进了车里。  
“我的朋友，发生了什么？”Charles略微有些口齿不清，他凑到一脸严肃的Erik面前，“怎么突然……？”  
Erik目不斜视：“没什么。”  
确实没什么。除了他意识到一件不能告诉身边这个男人的事而已。  
Charles缩回座位：“那咱们打个赌吧，赌赌这次你们楼下的门房会不会打瞌睡。我可不希望他记住我长什么样子。如果他没打瞌睡，就算我输。”  
Erik想说即使他不打瞌睡，自己也会让他“记不住”Charles的。这根本不算什么事。但Charles语气里的小心翼翼令他心底抽了抽。  
“如果你输了呢？”  
“条件随便你开。”Charles又笑起来。他将头抵上窗玻璃，看着街上流转的灯影星星点点地拂过Erik的脸。Erik专注地看着延伸的街道，他的脸上是惯如往常的波澜不惊。一瞬间Charles忽然怀疑起自己的魅力来——虽然这有损于他被精细保护着的自信，但Charles开始迷惑——坐在车上的这两个人，到底是因什么而驶向同一个目的地？  
Erik有可能对他毫无兴趣，而只对泽维尔集团有兴趣。Erik有可能只是在陪着他玩这场注定没有结果的游戏，就像他陪着客户在绿茵场上打无聊的高尔夫而已。而他是那么相信Erik，渴望Erik，抛却了一切犹豫，耍着心机勾引他，在他的公寓里叫得像个荡妇，迫切地希望用身体感受这个德国男人，让他操得更用力、更深，而且热烈地希望多来几次。那爿小而温馨的公寓对两个人而言，是那么拥挤且安全。  
Charles突然非常想抽一支烟：“Erik，有烟吗？”  
Erik从兜里掏出自己的银色打火机和烟盒递给他。  
Charles把玩着手里的打火机，然后将其嚓地打亮。他感到身边的德国男人正如这打火机——冰冷坚硬的金属外壳，里面灌满浓烈的易燃易爆气体。而自己就像一支烟，装在黄金烟盒里，那样疏松，脆弱，烟丝柔软得稍微施力就能折断。干燥的烟靠近了点亮的打火机，然后便无可挽回地解体，沦陷，自我烧灼。  
Charles点燃了手里的烟，深深吸了一口，再缓缓地将其从口鼻里呼出——呼出他玫瑰色的罪恶和妄想，呼出他躁动不安的灵魂。Charles Xavier本来不需要这些——正如Charles其实从不抽烟这个事实，他原本讨厌烟，他觉得烟呛得要命。Charles在学生时代确实也有过些梦，但是那些幼稚的梦早都碎了。他手下有一万名员工。他每年要完成两千多万美元的净利润目标。他拉着父亲扔给他的一辆大而沉的火车，这使他年轻外壳里很多东西都在快速衰老。  
但看到Erik抽烟那刻，他就是那么想来一支，那么跃跃欲试，就连那呛人的刺鼻感都是那么对。他的整个世界如这支烟，开始在指间释放出颤抖的白雾。  
“能给我也来一支吗？”Erik的嗓子微哑。  
“当然，”Charles顺手拿起烟递到Erik嘴边。Erik顿了顿，然后张开嘴衔住了。Charles点亮了打火机，将跳跃的火苗对准了Erik口中的烟，为他点燃。他的动作缓慢而虔诚，但他别过了眼睛，没有直视德国男人，仿佛失去了骄傲和勇气。  
Erik转了个弯，将车停在路边，公寓到了。那条街很昏暗，很安静，像是被切开了一块般与世隔绝。  
Erik吸了一口烟，夹着烟的手抓住了方向盘。片刻的静默之后，他那低沉的嗓子发出了声音：“……Charles。”  
Charles猛然转过头来，伸手揪过Erik的领带，将他拉向自己，给了他一个烟雾缭绕的吻。

***  
烟雾将他们的唇舌紧紧黏在一起。他们吞吐着对方嘴里的烟气，尼古丁这种物质远不如对方的湿润的鼻息使人上瘾。他们的舌头难舍难分地舔舐、厮磨、碾压、翻搅，任由袅袅的烟雾一波波浮上来，盖住狭小的车厢，盖住这个黑夜，淹没他们的头顶，直到手上的烟被烧尽。  
Charles被指间烟头的热度灼了一下，两人这才分开。Erik先走下去，看了看门房，回身低声告诉Charles：“他在打瞌睡。我们快走。”  
两个人在夜色下潜入Erik的公寓，啪地合上门，Charles靠着门背，再次拽住了Erik的领带，他昂起下巴，眸子宝石般闪烁：“我的朋友，你输了。”  
“条件随便您开，总裁先生。”Erik俯下脸，幽深的眼睛看进Charles的蓝眸。  
“陪我洗澡。”Charles为他解开领带。“让我舒服。”他开始解Erik的衬衫纽扣，一颗颗，手指带着暗示滑过Erik紧实的胸膛。  
“遵命。”Erik眼底的墨绿更深了，他随手扔掉了自己的西装外套，将膝盖抵进Charles的两腿之间摩擦，伸手去解Charles的衬衫。  
他们几乎是相拥着砸进浴缸。Erik狭窄的浴缸发出一声不堪负荷的巨响，水波哗地溅了出来。Erik修长、结实、滚烫的肉体在水中挤压着Charles，他用两条腿圈住Charles，大手揉捏着Charles的臀部。Charles按着德国男人的肩，摸着他青筋暴起的脖子和肌肉坚硬的胸膛，要了命一样用力吮吸着他不苟言笑的薄唇，用湿发磨蹭着他笔挺的鼻梁。他们勃起的欲望在对方的腿间戳刺着，Erik沾着凡士林的手指探进了Charles，轻缓地开拓，Charles发出一声急切的呜咽，手指并拢抓过Erik的前胸：“快……”  
Erik探进第二根、第三根手指，寻找了几秒，在Charles弓起脊梁、发出细小尖叫时碰到了那一点。满池的水漫进Charles氤氲的蓝眸，他漂亮的双眼脆弱地张着，湿淋淋的嘴唇靠上Erik的下巴，带着哭腔向他的耳朵呼出粗气：“快点，Erik，我要你。”  
Erik抱起怀中的男人，水波激烈地溢出来，一股脑儿地泼在几何瓷砖上。Erik他压在墙上，Charles顺从地翘起臀部——Erik进入了他，将他填满了，他扶着墙欢愉地哼哼起来，催逼得Erik更加用力。Charles意识的弦绷断了，他大脑里所有的思虑担心犹豫恐惧一瞬间都他妈的消失了，整个世界只有这个男人，他们那么紧密无间地拥有了彼此，Erik沉重地在他耳边喘息，富有磁性的嗓音反复叫着他的名字，他从没觉得自己的名字有那么动听，仿佛单单是Charles这个音节就能谱就一首令人惊叹的情诗。  
Erik舔咬着他的耳廓，撸动着他的前端，他被这个男人掌握了，他也掌握着这个男人，那种短暂而珍贵的狂喜快要让他哭出来，而Charles又将这化作更大声的叫喊，他回应着Erik，叫着Erik的名字，战栗着，耸动着，一道徐徐上升的白光闪过，滚滚烟雾从四肢百骸倾泻而出，他们相拥着倒下，融化在了水中。  
Erik紧紧环抱着他，在他耳边含混地呢喃：“Liebling……Liebling……Ich liebe dich。”（德语：亲爱的，亲爱的，我爱你。）  
在这他听不懂的呢喃里，Charles仰着头，微笑着，在Erik的怀里阖上眼睛。

Chapter 12  
***  
“对不起，Erik，”Charles裹着Erik的浴袍，饱含歉意地看着可怜的浴缸，它的底座已经歪了一个角，看起来摇摇欲坠，“我会签支票给你买个新的——”他的蓝眼睛水汪汪地眨巴，一绺湿发打着卷垂在额角，让他显得更年轻，甚至还带点涉世未深的单纯，丝毫不像个扛着庞大企业的生意人。  
Erik刚刚搜罗出另外一件浴袍穿上，低头系着带子。  
“签支票”三个字让莫名的愠怒堵塞了他的胸膛。Erik猛然开口，又干又冷地，带着下属的生份和恭敬：“完全不必，总裁先生。”  
“Erik……”Charles滚动着喉结，欲言又止。他感到Erik奇怪的低落和沉默，但或许他只是因为厌烦。他或许在敷衍，在例行公事而已。  
轻微的惶然如水珠般在Charles的皮肤上凝结，他无辜的蓝眸颤摇起来，眼中的调皮和自信褪色了，折射出那么容易受伤的湛蓝，“你今天晚上……是怎么了？”  
Charles走到Erik面前，盯着自己的脚尖：“我的朋友，在这里你根本不需要叫我总裁先生。我只是……”他的声音低了下去，像被逐渐淹没，“我只是Charles Xavier而已。你知道的。你明白的。”  
——我岂止是知道、岂止是明白。  
Erik颤抖着伸出手，他想触碰面前的小个子男人，但又不敢，他怎么变得这么胆怯这么没种？他未达成的触碰太像一个虚幻的祈祷，一个将被拒绝的请求，他想撩过Charles的额发，吻他光洁的额头，吻他要命的眼睛，那些吻和任何肉体欲望他妈的一点关系都没有，只因万般柔情，难以启齿，难以描述，难以捉摸，在凝望Charles那刻，尽数涌上心头。  
他是多么想拥有Charles Xavier——那样，他便不只是Charles Xavier了，他是他的Liebling，他亲爱的，他的月亮。  
Erik的手停在了半空。但他又执着地不愿将其收回，他是多么希冀这一切，希冀到连脊椎里都高涨着火焰，直到烧成粘连血肉的焦黑的炭，这心火一路烧到指尖，他怕相触那刻，会将他脆弱又坚强的月亮灼伤。  
Charles靠得更近了，他终于鼓起勇气，孤注一掷地啄了啄Erik的唇角，没关系，他已经喝醉了，他有充分的借口：“我想……我们能换个双人浴缸吗？或许……或许我还再需要一把牙刷。”  
刹那间整个世界倒转倾覆凝固，泡沫变得比钻石更坚固，荧荧地辉耀整个天空，梦境变得比存在更真实，渗进脚下的砖瓦泥土，那轮月亮已经在他的怀里，被他牢牢抓住握住捧住抱住不放，他就那么吻了Charles的额头、眼睛、鼻子，一路吻下去，然后持久地停驻于他娇嫩润泽的唇瓣，Charles的胳臂柔软地攀上来，回抱他，他搂着Charles一路将他揉进沙发。Erik怀里的Charles比阿多尼斯还美一万倍，他闭着眼睛，张开嘴，春天的清晨般轻缓地呼吸，带着甜得人心尖发颤的微笑，全心全意迎接Erik的亲吻。  
Erik胸膛搏动着，那里酸楚饱胀得要溢出来了，他阴晴不定的脾气和可笑的多疑敏感都在以光速逃逸，只留下那股柔情在全身的血管里奔流着歌唱——他宁愿不想过去，不想未来，不想伍尔沃斯大厦有多高，不想泽维尔庄园有多大，他眼里心里只有此时、此地、此刻，只有属于他的小小地盘——在这个地盘里这个小个子男人同样属于他。  
Mr.President或许是商业帝国的强大统帅，是纽约城的年轻国王，是报纸头版里的大段黑字，但现在他面前只有Charles Xavier，他的Liebling，他亲爱的，他的月亮，没人能否认，事实就他妈是这样，谁敢反驳Erik Lehnsherr绝对会一枪崩了他。  
Erik像个最没骨气的军人，身经百战、攻无不克、死死揣着他那把勃朗宁，但面对这个月亮似的敌人或是敌人似的月亮，他却别无他法，只能丢盔弃甲、解除武装、乖乖投降。

***  
Charles在Erik的小书架上随意地翻找着，他仿佛对Erik的书很感兴趣——其实只是因为Erik的公寓里带有个人色彩的东西太少。他的生活太过简单，仿佛一张床就够他活了。房间里所有的家具明显都是房主的，历史不短，他觉得要是靠Erik自己挑选家具，很可能就不那么温馨了。  
“你的书都很实用，”Charles歪着头看书名，评价着，“证券、债券、期货——为了投资？对，还有时兴话题和社会评论——我更喜欢读读诗什么的。”  
Erik端着两杯热茶走过来，他买了一盒新的伯爵红茶，最贵的那种，“你觉得我像是个读诗的人吗？”  
“这可说不准，”Charles转了转眼睛，笑起来。  
“所以，你最喜欢什么诗？”Erik靠上沙发，眯起眼睛，看着趴在小书架前的Charles。  
“有一首……”Charles转头看着Erik，他突然开始低声朗诵起来，像一把深情的大提琴在缠绵地奏响，“Then each breath tasted sweeter, and all that day my food nourish’d me more, and the beautiful day pass’d well, and the next came with equal joy, and with the next at evening came my friend……(那时每口呼吸才更香甜，整日所吃下的才更滋养，那美丽的一日才过得快乐，且第二日带着同样的喜悦降临，第二日的黄昏，我的朋友归来了……）*”  
Charles忽然停住了。  
“多么快乐，不是吗，my friend？”Charles咧开嘴笑起来，露出洁白的牙。那双蓝眼睛注视着Erik，熠熠星辰在里面旋转，将Erik的目光吸得逃不开。Charles口中恍惚地重复着，“像梦一样，多么快乐……”  
Erik从抽屉下拿出一个亮闪闪的小玩意，对在唇间，吹了起来。浓而深沉的旋律颤抖着，从他的薄唇间飘出来。  
“口琴？”Charles惊喜地睁大眼，跳到Erik身边，“你居然会吹口琴！”  
Erik微微点头，用目光应答Charles。他站起身来，走到窗边，夏夜的风带着草木的湿气拂动着半开的窗帘，他在风里垂着眼睫，任由风抚动他的发。Erik高高低低地吹着，口琴的调子便是今夜酒吧里歌女唱的那首歌，这歌盘桓在他心头，每个音节都是Charles的一部分，Charles的眼睛在歌中闪烁，就像aquamarine,海那样的蓝，*他怎么会忘掉。  
哀婉的音符在小小的公寓里浮动，又流出窗外，随风在纽约的夜色中漾开去。  
Charles望着吹着口琴的Erik，他的Erik，他是那么英俊，那么强大，但一瞬间又那么脆弱。他们来自两个迥乎不同的世界，但这两个世界又都是同样的动荡不安。他们在平行的时空里跋涉，在动荡中苦苦寻觅自己的位置。  
这两个世界最终在这小小的公寓里纵横交错，合二为一，两个世界的对视和触碰里，Charles所探寻和埋藏的一切都在这个德国男人身上被反射，他们在彼此中看到了自己的碎片，看到了需要被保护的缺口。  
在最后一个音符中止时，Charles握住了Erik的手腕，他的拇指下是Erik温热的脉搏。  
他拉开了Erik的手。  
Erik手里那只银色的HOHNER口琴，Eddie买给他的十岁生日礼物，和他从德国飘洋过海来到异国，伴他度过无数凄冷黑夜的伙伴，就那么啪地一声摔在了地上。  
Charles踮起脚，用温暖的额头贴住了他的，伸出双臂，像一片云朵，环抱住了Erik。  
Erik Lehnsherr曾经等于孤独本身。  
孤独本身开始厌恶孤独。

注：  
1\. 查读的诗引自惠特曼的“When I Heard at the Close of the Day”  
我对这首诗贡献了我的处女翻！！！！！中文翻译是我自己xjb翻的，get意思就行。  
这首诗为什么重要呢，是因为这个诗讲的是同性爱情。【《草叶集》当时因为赞颂了同性恋而一度不曾被商家接手出版。】  
查最想告诉Erik的不是他自己说的那句，而是他后面没说的那句诗  
“  
For 【the one I love most】 lay sleeping by me under the same cover in the cool night,  
In the stillness in the autumn moonbeams his face was inclined toward me,  
And his arm lay lightly around my breast – and that night I was happy.  
因我所【最爱的那个人】就躺在我身边安睡着，  
清凉的夜色笼罩我们，  
在静谧的秋月光辉中他的脸依偎着我，  
他的手臂轻轻地搂在我胸上  
——而那天晚上  
我是幸福的。  
”  
但是万并不读诗，所以他没有完全get查的意思【查在表白！！！！】。  
主体思想就是【两个人都表白了但是都没有懂对方的表白】  
而没有懂对方的主要原因就是，第一个是文化背景（民族文化，语言），第二个是社会阶层（万和查这个太明显了）

我的翻译：  
当傍晚时我听闻  
\----（美）惠特曼  
——翻译 by KK（233333

暮色下垂时，当我听闻我的姓名在国会受到如何的赞美  
那夜我仍然未感到快意，  
或当我纵情宴饮时，或我的蓝图都已书就时，  
我仍然未感到快意，  
但那天清晨，当我轻灵矫健地从床上坐起，  
精神抖擞，高歌着，吸入秋日丰沃成熟的空气，  
当我注视着满月在西天渐渐变黯，并在晨曦中消隐，  
当我独自在沙滩上徘徊，脱衣沐浴，伴清凉的波浪欢笑，并见证太阳升起，  
当我想到我亲爱的朋友、我的情人正在奔向我的路上，  
啊，那时我才幸福，  
那时每口呼吸才更香甜，整日所吃下的才更滋养，那美丽的一日才过得快乐，  
且第二日带着同样的喜悦降临，  
第二日的黄昏，我的朋友归来了……  
那一夜万籁无声之时，我听见浪涛缓缓，  
接连不断地涌上岸来，  
我听见咝咝的水波在亲吻着沙砾，  
仿佛在对我私语，庆贺着我，  
因我所最爱的那个人就躺在我身边安睡着，  
清凉的夜色笼罩我们，  
在静谧的秋月光辉中他的脸依偎着我，  
他的手臂轻轻地搂在我胸上  
——而那天晚上  
我是幸福的。  
原文：  
When I Heard at the Close of the Day  
BY WALT WHITMAN  
When I heard at the close of the day how my name had been receiv’d with plaudits in the capitol, still it was not a happy night for me that follow’d,  
And else when I carous’d, or when my plans were accomplish’d, still I was not happy,  
But the day when I rose at dawn from the bed of perfect health, refresh’d, singing, inhaling the ripe breath of autumn,  
When I saw the full moon in the west grow pale and disappear in the morning light,  
When I wander’d alone over the beach, and undressing bathed, laughing with the cool waters, and saw the sun rise,  
And when I thought how my dear friend my lover was on his way coming, O then I was happy,  
O then each breath tasted sweeter, and all that day my food nourish’d me more, and the beautiful day pass’d well,  
And the next came with equal joy, and with the next at evening came my friend,  
And that night while all was still I heard the waters roll slowly continually up the shores,  
I heard the hissing rustle of the liquid and sands as directed to me whispering to congratulate me,  
For the one I love most lay sleeping by me under the same cover in the cool night,  
In the stillness in the autumn moonbeams his face was inclined toward me,  
And his arm lay lightly around my breast – and that night I was happy. 

2.那首歌其实是打雷姐的Salvatore~  
那句“Like aquamarine, oceans blue”就是查的眼睛有木有  
我个人恶趣味比较偏执地想把打雷姐放进这个文（那个歌女就是打雷姐蛤蛤蛤  
所以大家可以配乐食用歌点我  
Chapter 13  
***  
整个泽维尔集团都知道，现在Erik Lehnsherr是总裁先生身边的头号红人。他负责起了整个销售板块，换了更大的办公室，出席更多的会议，更频繁地敲总裁办公室的门，就连与生产或运输部门的负责人争辩时都显得更有底气——当然，就凭他那不怒自威的神情，人们就知道他的底气一直都在。他或许是阿谀逢迎之辈，在总裁先生身边出现空缺时便伺机而上；或许是心机险恶之徒，暗地里耍了手段让总裁先生更注意到他，但他的能力和业绩都无可指摘，这让眼红者只敢腹诽，却不敢出声。新来的员工会在遇见他时恭敬地打招呼，年轻的女打字员们会隔着大办公室向他搔首弄姿。这一切都来得相当之快，让他甚至有些不适应。  
Erik又拿出泽维尔基金会的最新文件仔细审视起来。  
Brian在世时向基金会的捐献是不定时的，但Charles上任后更改了政策，每年固定将泽维尔集团净利润的5%捐入基金会，用于资助穷人、救济灾区。在股市大涨的时代，资产组合运营顺利，增值可观，他只是替Charles行使监督之责而已——在泽维尔学院的事务上也是如此。泽维尔学院的前身是Brian捐资成立的泽维尔医学研究院，进行生物学、心理学、医学的研究，许多基础研究有极强的开创性。Charles在哈佛大学攻读生物学博士时期，邀请自己的导师、诺奖得主加瑟博士和一干顶级科学家，将研究院改建为学院，以高标准招收精英学生——在24岁那年，凭过人的天分，Charles以荣誉毕业生的身份取得哈佛的生物学博士学位，但Brian的意外死亡让他接班的计划提前了数年。  
Erik想起两年前报纸头版上Charles的照片，穿着学位服的他笑得灿烂，他敢确信，  
那样的笑，和Charles在生意场或舞会上的笑有本质上的不同。他也敢确信，他确实曾见过同样发自内心的、毫不伪饰的笑——在东89街，在他的公寓，他们从冗长的会议中脱身，终于逃进那片小天地，Charles立刻将他拖进一个渴求的亲吻时；他们懒洋洋泡在崭新的双人浴缸里，Charles靠在他胸前，抬起头望他时；Charles在清晨像个孩子似地戏弄他，然后被他反压在身下时……  
看着Charles明朗的笑，他有时酸楚地觉得有这一刻就已然满足，但有时又悄悄升起过最阴暗邪恶的欲望——将他的Charles锁起来、藏起来，就在这与世隔绝的一方天地，远离纽约纷扰的大千世界，永远和他在一起。  
Charles每周末去一次他的公寓。有时是两次，在周内也会来——所以Charles“不得不”借用了他的一部分衣柜，里面挂着几件备用衣物。橱柜里摆满了Charles爱喝的茶。书柜里塞了几份公司的文件资料——有些机密的文件Charles甚至不避讳他。  
Charles就那么潜入了他的生活，角角落落，曾经的Erik Lehnsherr被布鲁克林塑造得那么有领地意识，现在却门户大开地接受小个子男人的侵略。  
Erik知道，Charles信任他、依赖他、对他有好感。  
在许多恍惚的瞬间，Erik仿佛能感到，自己被爱着。  
但他们中的任何一个，都未曾将那四个字母拼成的单词说出口过。  
***  
在康纳家的黄铜门牌下，守卫展开了Erik手中鎏金的邀请函。仔细核对过姓名身份后，他鞠了一躬，将Erik放行。  
Erik将车停好，绕过大理石砌就的圆形花坛，走向面前的豪宅。作为最早在西彻斯特兴建豪宅的人，康纳家的大宅位于西彻斯特郡的边缘，与森林农田相接之处。庄园内大大小小的建筑散布，仿佛遗世独立的白色岛群。啁啾的鸟鸣洒入初秋温暖疏朗的空气，阳光在青草尖上金灿灿地翻滚，令这栋历史不短的六层大宅被镀得亮丽如新。  
闲适晴朗的周六午后，纽约的名流巨贾们喜欢聚在一起，打打高尔夫，聊聊生意——许多影响整个美国的大交易，并非在冰冷的谈判桌上，而在阳光明媚的高尔夫球场上达成。作为权势煊赫的石油大亨，康纳先生的聚会更私密、更高级，那张尊贵的邀请函分量也更重。  
康纳家族与泽维尔家族交情甚深，Charles自小就是康纳家的常客。虽说Charles已有意在诸多宴会上向Erik引荐过不少潜在的客户，大大扩展了Erik的交际圈，但为了给Erik搞到这张邀请函，他还是颇费了一番心思。  
Erik穿过大厅奢华的门廊，寻找着Charles的身影。一阵清风从后院穿堂而过，裹挟着女子娇滴滴的笑语和水花拍打声。他跨出后门，碧蓝的弧形泳池映入眼帘，潋滟的水波耀目地倒映着阳光的碎片。一位穿着蓝色紧身泳衣的金发女郎嬉笑着破开水波，娉婷地扭动着凹凸有致的身体，徐徐踏出泳池。一只带着熟悉蓝宝石尾戒的手伸了出来，将女郎扶出泳池，递给她一杯鸡尾酒——女郎啜了一口酒，将酒杯放回小桌，微笑着俯下身子，在穿白西装、带墨镜的Charles颊侧留下一个轻吻。Charles摘下墨镜，带着宠溺的微笑，吻了吻她发光的金发。  
一股怒火炸上天灵盖，Erik顿时咬牙切齿。  
Charles Xavier“费尽心思”地给他搞到邀请函，为的是让自己看他和一个金发尤物调情？热辣辣的嫉妒支配了Erik，他收紧拳头，手里的邀请函被恶狠狠地捏碎。  
Erik想快步走过去，揪住Charles Xavier，那个浮浪多情的公子哥，将他按进泳池来个深吻，向周围所有人宣告自己的主权——他真的恨不得将Charles永远锁在他的公寓里，把那个热情、脆弱、单纯的Charles，把那个属于他的Charles，就那么锁在身边。他受不了Charles在人群中心的样子，他会和姑娘们打得火热、卿卿我我，肆无忌惮地彰显自己的风度和魅力，那是Charles最惹人喜欢的部分之一，也是他们那个戏剧化初识的推动力——但现在这一切于他而言，是心上剜不去的芥蒂。  
但他就那么在门廊边的阴影处站着，用狠毒阴冷的眼神瞪着这对男女。  
Charles正准备戴上墨镜，突然打了个莫名的寒颤。他转头向侧面瞥了一眼，看到了伫立在阴影中的Erik。德国男人目露凶光，脸上阴云密布，直勾勾地盯着自己，仿佛是要将他生吞活剥似的。  
Charles立刻将墨镜放在白色小桌上，扯开一个完美的微笑，起身走向Erik：“Erik，你来了？”  
Erik冷冷地颔首：“是，总裁先生。请问兰卡斯特先生在哪里？我会试着和他谈谈那笔单子，如果不成的话，我就打算回去。”  
“哦，我的朋友，”Charles弯起唇，轻轻抓了一下Erik的手肘，将他拉到泳池边，几根手指似有若无地抚过他的手臂。他招呼着戴上宽大草帽的金发美女：“Raven，来，向你介绍一个新朋友。”  
方才同Charles亲吻的金发尤物伸着长腿站起身来，亲昵地靠到Charles身边，摘下了墨镜，Erik这才认出她，就是上次吊在Charles身上的女孩。  
“这是Raven，我的表妹，她是个电影明星。”Charles抬起眼，有些玩味地盯着一脸怒气的Erik，“我们从小一起长大，感情很好，就像亲兄妹一样。上次没来得及向你介绍她。”Charles特意将“亲兄妹”咬得很重，在他的注视里，Erik脸上冷硬的凿痕逐渐软化了些。  
Erik Lehnsherr吃醋了。  
Charles不由得笑了起来，他转身向Raven介绍起Erik：“这是Erik。”  
“——我是泽维尔先生的下属。”  
“——是我的得力助手。”  
两个人同时出了声。  
Erik瞥了瞥Charles，向Raven伸出了手。Raven向Erik抛了个媚眼，伸出手大大咧咧地和他握了握，然后眯着眼瞧她哥哥：“什么事这么开心？”  
“没有。Raven，你今天真的很迷人。”Charles摆摆手，红唇上还颤动着抑制不住的笑。Raven本来想翻个白眼，反驳自己的哥哥，仿佛她哪天不迷人似的？但她被面前那个冷漠的英俊男人吸引了注意——他正微微低着头，专注地凝望她的哥哥，灰绿的眼眸在阳光下几近透明。  
什么事情不对劲。  
Raven拧起了眉头。

***  
在暮色降临之时，Charles和Erik终于从高尔夫球场上的社交活动中脱身。他们和兰卡斯特先生相谈甚欢，口头签订了他旗下几家重型机械厂的供给订单。玫瑰色晚霞像神话里孔雀的羽毛般在天际拂动，朦胧温柔的光芒一路吻到球场两侧一簇簇的蓝绣球花上。谈完生意的人们，有的辞别了康纳先生的宅邸，有的还打算在这里欢度良宵。  
Charles和Erik并排向大宅走去，Charles用肩膀轻轻撞了撞Erik：“今天中午你是不是生气了？”在不甚清晰的霞光里，Charles洁白的面颊晕上一层粉色，像某种甜美的水果。  
Erik沉默了几秒，他发金的睫毛抖动着：“如果我说是呢？”  
Charles轻笑了一下，他警惕地四处张望，发现没有人影，便悄悄伸出手来抓住Erik的手。  
Erik迅速攥紧了Charles的手，他的手大而修长，力气不小，攥得Charles手心发痛。两人逐渐靠近了大宅，风中传来人们谈笑喧嚷的声音，Charles用手指摩挲了几秒Erik的手心，几不可闻地开口：“到了，Erik。”  
Erik再最后用力地握了握Charles的手，便依依不舍地放开了。  
当他们换上正装、用完晚餐，康纳先生终于出现。他身着夜礼服，拄着金手杖，被一个女孩扶着，走到了Charles身边。  
Erik正在与某个相熟的客户寒暄，那个客户突然对Erik使了个眼色：“看到了吗？那边。”  
Erik转身，看到康纳先生身边的那个女孩。她穿着得体的黑色绸缎抹胸裙，修长的脖颈上戴着昂贵的钻石项链；一头栗发，头上戴着简洁的珍珠发箍，看起来机敏、聪颖又好强。她正热情地笑着，和Charles行贴面礼，仪态举止落落大方，Charles也毫不生疏地回应着她。  
康纳先生大声咳嗽了几下，满室的宾客声音小了下去。他从侍者手里拿过酒杯，向宾客祝酒，宣告舞会的开场：“感谢诸位莅临寒舍，我老了，玩不动了，但一定要祝诸位玩得开心。今天，我的外甥女，Moria，从耶鲁毕业回到纽约，”他拉过黑衣女孩的手，“请诸位多多照顾她，”康纳先生这时向Charles使了个眼色：“这样，今天第一支舞，就让Charles和Moria一起跳怎么样？”  
他用手杖敲了敲大理石地面，高声笑起来：“你们还是儿时的玩伴呢！我还能回想起来，十几年前，这里的娱乐房每次都被你们几个孩子占领，时间过得太快啦！”  
满室的宾客仿佛都对Moria、Charles了解甚深，他们笑着鼓起了掌，有几个人甚至吹起了口哨。灯光变得更加辉煌，乐队奏起《伊丽莎白小夜曲》，所有的脸都朝向了他们、所有的眼睛都注视着他们，Charles在人群中心微鞠一躬，向Moria伸出了手，Moria优雅地将手放入Charles手中，与他滑入舞池。  
这时Raven端着一杯鸡尾酒走到Erik身边，主动用自己的杯子碰了碰Erik的：“晚上好啊，Erik。”  
Erik紧盯着舞池中心旋转的两人：“Moria是谁？”  
“哦，她呀，”Raven喝了一口酒，“她也是和我们一起长大的。她妈妈是康纳先生的妹妹，爸爸是当今司法部部长。但她十几岁时父母离婚了，她后来一直和她爸爸在华盛顿生活。不过啊，”Raven将剩下的酒一饮而尽，“小时候康纳叔叔经常开玩笑说Moria和Charles很配，看起来他真是想把他们撮合到一块去……你怎么啦？”  
“没什么。”Erik面色铁青，目光钉在舞池中旋转的两人身上。Charles仿佛凑近Moira的耳朵，说了一句什么，Moria一边和Charles挽着手旋转，一边展开笑靥。  
Erik捏着手上的空杯，手背上青筋毕露，吓了Raven一跳：“说真的，Erik，你还好吧？”  
“我怎么了？”Erik瞥了Raven一眼，那目光让Raven脊背发凉。她主动摸了摸Erik的手背：“我不知道……只感觉有些奇怪？你和我身边的人都不一样，感觉你有点……危险。不过我还挺喜欢探险的。”  
Erik看了看Raven的手——那只手正盖在自己手背上。Raven正抬起眼睛看他，漂亮的眉毛跃跃欲试地挑起，目光里带着一点疑惑、好奇、探询以及……兴趣。  
Charles和Moria结束了第一支舞，鞠躬致谢，乐队奏起更为欢快的新舞曲，人们陆陆续续走进舞池。  
“哦？是吗？”Erik眼底漾开一道暗痕，他俯身吻了吻Raven的手背，“那么……May I？”  
“当然，”Raven粲然一笑，靠入Erik怀中，任由Erik带她游入舞池。  
Charles将酒端给Moria，然后给自己拿了一杯：“多年不见，你真是大变样了。”  
“从野姑娘变成了淑女？”Moira调皮地眨眨眼，“不，Charles，相信我，我还是那个野姑娘。”  
Charles笑着抿了一口酒，看向舞池，他的目光捕捉到了相拥的Erik和Raven。Raven显然对Erik很感兴趣，他的小妹妹就是敢想敢做、说一不二，这会儿Raven甩动她层层叠叠的华丽红裙，用她那饱满的胸脯蹭过Erik。那是她惯用的技巧，一种不着痕迹的挑逗，她简直就是性感的化身，这也是为什么整个好莱坞都为她疯狂。  
Erik倒是没什么表情，但他显然完全不抗拒这样的温香软玉——谁能抗拒呢？Raven可是好莱坞的当红炸子鸡，Erik说不定都对她的新片有过旖旎的幻想！他不怪Erik，真的——Charles保持着微笑，将杯中的酒一饮而尽，从侍者的盘中又拿过一杯新的。  
Moria察觉Charles的注意力已经不在谈话之中，便识趣地与他一起欣赏起舞池中翩翩起舞的人们。  
Raven抬起头，靠近了Erik。她笑起来，美丽的脸蛋侧着，一个电影中最常见的索吻弧度，然后将唇靠近Erik侧脸，贴得很近，在对Erik说什么，Erik略微颔首。他们真是赏心悦目，一个英俊得要命，一个美艳得惊人，看起来那么搭配，就像从电影海报里走出来的。Erik真应该去拍电影，那样他会比Rudolf Valentino*还红。Charles不知不觉中已经喝完了第二杯，侍者再次经过，他又拿起了第三杯。  
“没想到你酒量如此惊人，”Charles听见Moria在他身边说，他敷衍地笑笑，又仰头将酒灌入口中。酒果真是世界上最美妙的东西，什么见鬼的爱情根本不是。酒引得人想一直喝下去，完全不想停——就像跳舞，舞池中的人想一直跳下去，也完全不想停。  
一曲终了时，Raven搭上了Erik的肩，Erik犀利的绿眸越过Raven的头顶，向Charles深深看了一眼。Charles勉强挤出个笑，向Erik高高举杯。  
然后Erik转过脸去，从舞池那边走下，再没有多看他一眼。  
注  
Rudolf Valentino*：1920s美国最红的男演员。引领了1920s的男士潮流。  
Chapter 14  
***  
“你在我哥哥手下做什么？”Raven看着远处窃窃私语的Charles和Moria，转头问Erik。  
“我负责推销钢铁，”Erik从远处别过目光，递给Raven一杯酒，“然后替你哥哥打理一下他的基金会。”  
“你今天是第一次来这儿，对吧？”Raven凑近了看Erik，仿佛在沉思什么。  
“怎么？”Erik挑起眉。  
“你是我哥哥第一个带到这儿来的……下属，”Raven圆润的苹果肌绽出一个含义丰富的笑，“康纳叔叔家的聚会一般是……私人聚会，你懂的。”  
Erik没有应声。Raven沉默了几秒，又突然开口：“我哥哥很有魅力，对吧？又帅气，又聪明，又善良。”  
Erik仍旧不发一言，只是安静地喝着手中的酒。  
Raven突然一个回身，站到Erik正前方，去遮挡他的视线，略微探身对他做出个可谓诱惑的表情，语气暧昧：“你觉得我怎么样？”  
Erik有些无奈地勾了勾嘴角：“Raven小姐，你是我所见过最美丽的女孩之一。”  
“那今天晚上……这里有很多空客房的哦。”Raven风情万种地眨了眨眼。  
“不好意思，我配不上您，”Erik转身将酒放下，避过Raven探询的眼神，“如您所言，这是私人聚会——这里世家子弟那么多，我只是无足轻重的局外人罢了。”  
Raven微微笑了笑，没有一丝尴尬，仿佛刚才什么都没说过：“Erik，你挺吓人的，说真的——但我觉得你不是坏人。”她在长长的过滤嘴上燃起一支烟，夹着抽了一口，抬手拍了拍Erik的肩：“我哥哥他……很孤独。他总是习惯为别人着想、为家族负责，为了这些他宁愿失去他自己。”  
Erik的脸平静得好似冬日的湖面，上面结了一层冰——像是光滑如镜的坚冰，拒人千里地将Raven所有的话都反弹回去；又像是毛玻璃似的翳冰，带着将要融化时的褶皱和缝隙。  
他动了动嘴唇：“Raven小姐，知道太多老板的私事，对下属而言其实不太好，”他瞥了Raven一眼，锐利地，让Raven仿佛踩在他目光的刀刃上，“将自己哥哥的私事透露给外人，也不是什么明智的举措。”  
“是吗，”Raven的红唇里逸出咯咯的笑，她伸长桃红色的指甲，轻佻地点了点Erik的前胸，拖长了尾音：“外人？”  
“抱歉，”Erik将手插进兜，随意指了指：“我还要再去找个人。今天我是带着你哥哥给的任务来的。”  
Erik利落地转身离开了Raven。Charles的妹妹站在他背后，意味深长地注视着他离去的身影。  
“新面孔？”一个矮小粗壮的年轻男人闪出来，半道上挡住Erik的路。他有一双习惯于瞪视的深色眼睛，带着狐疑，嘴边叼着一根古巴雪茄，“以前没见过你——Bolivar Trask。Trask工业。”  
Erik伸出手与他相握：“Erik Lehnsherr。我为Charles Xavier先生做事。”  
“德国人？”他的眼睛转了转，上下打量Erik，目光掠过Erik笔挺的鼻梁，“口音和姓都很德国。我的母亲也是日耳曼人——日耳曼人是这个世界上最受耶稣恩宠的民族，他们聪慧、强健、勤劳……”  
“不好意思，我是犹太人。”Erik眉头紧锁。  
Trask的双眼瞪圆了一秒，用鼻孔喷出一阵浓烟。那双傲慢的眼睛眯起，带着蔑视：“不信耶稣的人，难怪德国不要你们，又跑到美国来和我们争抢资源。”  
Erik将发白的指节攥进拳中，抿了抿嘴，正准备离开，身后突然传出熟悉的声音。  
“Trask先生，”Charles从Erik身后闪了出来。他素来舒展的眉严肃地打着结，嗓子因酒精而略微沙哑，异常低沉，连贵族的礼节都阻挡不住脸上的怒意，“请向他道歉。”  
“Xavier，”Trask阴郁地瞪着Charles，“看看康纳家来的都是什么样的宾客？他何时邀请过犹太人？”又伸出短粗的指头向Erik一指，讥诮地，“所以你带了个……犹太人下属来？”  
“请不要让我再说第三次——向他道歉。看在我们是熟人的份儿上。”Charles向前迈了一步，挡在Erik身前。Erik扯了扯Charles的衣摆，他不想在这里惹是生非——Bolivar Trask，他已经记住了。总有报仇的机会，当他完全准备好时，但不是现在。  
但Charles仿佛真的喝多了，他轻轻推了推Erik的手。  
Trask又抽了一口雪茄，嘲讽道：“向你的狗道歉？他还不配。”  
Charles劈手揪住Trask的衣领。他的脸色差得可怕，面颊苍白，这仿佛是Erik第一次看到如此愤怒的Charles，一点儿也不甜，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛直愣愣地瞪着Trask，里面翻滚着威胁，“道歉。”  
“哦？‘professor’终于会打架了？要不要再学着说几句脏话听听？”Trask哈哈笑起来，“做了那么多年同学，第一次看到你动手，有意思。”  
“总裁先生！”Erik伸手抓住Charles的胳臂，压低声音，施加力气，没有多看Trask，硬是将Charles从侧门拖了出去。  
Charles喘着气靠在墙上，胡乱捋着自己的额发：“……Erik，我很抱歉。”  
“不，这完全和你没关系。”Erik垂下脸，挥挥手。  
“我一刻也不想在这儿待下去了——”Charles转头，发现凉棚下停着一辆鲜红的跑车。那是康纳先生的新宠，精致奢华的道森伯格，座椅还散发着新皮的油漆味。他突然快步走过去，跳进车里，发动了跑车，向Erik大声招呼：“不如我们出去兜风！”  
Erik谨慎地打开车门，刚坐进去，Charles发出一声快乐的啸叫，将油门一脚踩到底，直向大门冲去，守卫连忙带着惊恐的神情拉开大门，Charles哈哈大笑着转了个弯，将车开上大路。  
两道明亮的车灯破开浓稠的夜色，照亮了路旁一排排的野花和杂草，涡轮发动机轰鸣，轮胎吱呀着碾过石子，腾起一阵烟雾。  
“Charles！”Erik终于喊了出来，“你喝醉了！你先停下，换我来开！”  
Charles置若罔闻，他一路开着，直到遇见了一个黑漆漆的岔路，他想也没想便拐了进去，刹车片尖利地嚎叫了一声，一切复归宁静，他将车停在一片收割过的麦田边。  
Charles低着头，他不再笑了，只是双手握着方向盘，没有出声。  
今夜，天上挂着一轮满月。  
曼妙神秘的银白色波浪从秋月上流泻而下，无边无际的清辉在广袤的田野上延展，如兰花般在空气中徐徐绽放。  
Erik抬起头望着那轮月亮，在丝绒蓝的天幕上，它是那么亮、那么大、那么近，仿佛伸手便能摘到似的——它就在Charles的头顶，使得Charles苍白光润的面颊发出柔和的光芒——那是他的月亮。  
“Raven是个好姑娘，她很可爱，很迷人，不是吗？”Charles转过头，那双蓝眸亮晶晶地直视着他，带着泪花，月亮被镀上了最纯的珐琅，在他的眼眸里舞动着流光。他颤巍巍地停了一下，“我知道她喜欢你——你这种一直是她喜欢的类型，如果你……如果你觉得她也很可爱的话，没关系的……”  
“你就这么急着把我推给你妹妹？”Erik气得几乎要一拳砸在汽车前窗，将这豪华的跑车砸个稀巴烂。他转过头，凶狠地瞪着Charles，嘶哑而愤怒地质问着，“这样你就可以和你那个青梅竹马的Moria尽情双宿双飞了？”  
“Erik！你在胡说什么！”Charles带着哭腔颤声叫起来，那惹人怜惜的声音一下就攥住了Erik的心，他一瞬间几乎要心软了，但还是硬着心肠继续说下去，声音里烧着可怖的火苗，“——你就不问问我？因为我只是你召之即来、挥之即去的狗？”  
“你想听我说吗？嗯，Charles Xavier，你愿意听听我是怎么想的吗？”Erik扯住Charles的胳臂，狠狠地将他拉近，让他整个上身都转过来，禁锢在他坚硬如铁的臂膀中。他那双野兽般发光的绿眸牢牢抓住Charles的目光不放，将那轮月亮锁进名为Erik Lehnsherr的牢狱，“Charles Xavier，你有钱有势、你招人喜欢、你长得好看，这个世界都是你的。你可以随随便便就用你的魅力让别人为你卖命，  
你可以在宴会上和那些对你有意思的富家女调情，你可以尽情享受整个世界围着你转的感觉——但你别忘了，你是我的，别忘了你是怎么勾引我的，怎么在在我的床上被我操，怎么在我的浴缸里搂着我，这个世界上不会再有第二个人给过你这些，只有Erik Lehnsherr，只有我！”  
Charles的喉结滑动着，却没能说出一句话。他张大了眼睛，在Erik的臂膀间颤抖，眼里那层蓝盈盈的珐琅裂出无数印痕，月亮的银光从印痕背后渗了出来，将他眼中噙着的泪花耀得更亮。他的红唇上浮出一个微笑，那个带泪的笑是那么美，好像整个沉睡的世界都被这个笑唤醒了一般。  
“你想听吗，那三个字？你硬是逼着我说出口，对不对？”  
Charles瞬间抬起手，竖起手指封住了Erik的唇。他哀戚又快乐地摇着头，用比蚊蚋还细小的声音喃喃：“别说，Erik，别说……我听见了，我听见了……”  
Charles不敢听，他怕Erik说出口，怕极了。这三个字太重了，太重了，就好像一个比全世界还重的承诺——他的肩上已经有一个泽维尔集团，他再也扛不了更多了。他会被压垮的。他会死的。  
“太晚了，Charles Xavier，太晚了！”Erik冷酷地挪过他的手指，坚决地开口，“Charles Xavier，我他妈的已经决定说出来了——我、他妈的、爱你！”  
Charles伸出双手，捧住Erik的脸，仰起头，用自己的双唇堵住了Erik了嘴。  
Chapter 15  
秋月下，远处的森林是一团团深灰色的阴影，麦田里一片片新割的麦茬像等待被发掘的白银宝藏。没有人烟，没有灯光，没有声响，月下的天地是那么寥廓而岑寂，这仅剩的两个人被月色融化在彼此之中，仿佛整个大海都被蒸发了，只余下两个孤独的水滴紧紧吸附在一起。  
Charles只想开着这辆车，一直开着，开出纽约，开出美国，将一切重担抛在身后，和身边那个人去流浪，天涯海角，去哪里都好——只要和那个德国男人一起。Erik冰冷的外壳下有那么炽热滚烫的一颗心，而Charles背负的、考虑的太多了，他这样的人不配获得Erik的爱，他注定会辜负这样的爱——但令人悲哀又幸福的是，Charles不能不爱他。Charles明知巨大的爱会压垮他、摧折他、将他从内焚毁，会让他死，但他已经不能停止了， 否则没有爱会抽空他、挤干他、让他凋敝枯萎，他是那么需要Erik——没有Erik，他也会死。  
他们俩就那么沉沦了，完蛋了，绑在一起，任由自己在爱中溺亡。  
Erik将他扑倒在敞篷车的后座，两个男人拽掉对方碍事的领结，将皱巴巴的西装随意扔在一旁，火热的唇又撕咬在了一起，Charles向后胡乱伸出手，摸到了康纳先生塞在车里的一瓶红酒，Erik拿过红酒，拔起瓶塞仰头喝了一口，又用嘴将馥郁的酒渡给Charles。  
Erik的舌头在他的口腔里毫无章法地搅弄，Charles合不拢嘴，让酒液沿着他的下巴一路滑落，经过他优美的颈侧，染湿了他的白衬衫，红红地在胸前洇开一片。Erik扯掉了他胸膛前的几颗扣子，在他的脖颈和胸膛上噬咬着，好像是在尝着酒，又好像在尝着他。Charles抓住Erik的头发，鼻腔里发出不堪忍受的呻吟，勃起的欲望隔着西装裤致密的布料和Erik的硬挺摩擦着。他抓着Erik的手，让他替自己扒掉裤子——后座是那么逼仄，他的腿完全伸展不开，搭在椅子之外，Erik站着，倚靠着打开的后门，用沾着红酒的指节在他的体内探索，Charles柔韧的肌肉在刺激下颤抖，他毫无顾忌地叫了出来，叫着Erik的名字，在Erik的手指上操着自己——他是那么迫切地想要被使用，被填满，就在这儿，他要将自己献给Erik，就是这样，让他拥有自己，非此无以鉴证自己同样的爱。  
Erik抓住Charles的一只手，与他十指紧握，另一只手托起他的腿，撞了进来，他俯下身，吮得Charles耳廓发痛：“听见了吗，Charles Xavier，你是我的！”  
“我是、我是——”Charles仰起头，断断续续地呻吟着，迷醉地，用最下流的那种方式，“我是你的，Erik，都是你的……”  
Erik浑身的肌肉在月光下如山峦般起伏，他抽插得那么强劲、粗野，每次都顶进最里面、狠狠碾过那一处，让Charles不得不绷住足弓夹紧他。Charles变成了淌在山间的溪水，疼痛的快感在他的血管里潺潺流动着，他白皙的肌肤在月光下比丝缎还光滑柔软，他勾起湿润肿胀的红唇，伸出手，那双迷蒙的蓝眸凝望着面前的Erik，在明明暗暗之间抚摸德国男人的侧脸，拂过他沾满汗水的额头，捋起他落在额前的几缕金发。Erik粗喘起来，脖子上的青筋暴起，眸色变得更黯——Charles Xavier是他的，Charles Xavier属于他，他的所有器官都已经在热潮中充血膨胀，在冲刺里奔向释放。他揉捏着Charles的大腿，将Charles抬得更近，更紧贴，Charles支起身子，抱紧了他，脸埋在他的颈窝里尖叫着，两个人一同达到了巅峰。  
整个世界仍然是那么寂静，只有他们两个人，耳膜里拍击着对方血流的涛声和心跳的巨响。  
Charles披上衣服，靠进Erik的怀里，夜风拂过他们的发丝，两个人抬头望着明亮的天空——Erik伸出手，抓住了月亮，那最珍贵最闪耀最遥远的宝物，被他的指尖一触，便发出最清幽动听的回响。他就像恩底弥翁*，为月亮所爱的人，月亮的光辉包裹了他，月亮的芳泽充盈了他的鼻腔。  
恍惚中，Charles感到他们正乘在一艘红色的船上，被星河簇拥而去，乘着月色和清风在天际飘飘荡荡地流浪。  
他张开嘴，轻声吟出了那首萦绕心头的诗，未曾被说出过的后半句，如今终于完整了。  
——“For the one I love most lay sleeping by me under the same cover in the cool night,  
In the stillness in the autumn moonbeams his face was inclined toward me,  
And his arm lay lightly around my breast – and that night I was happy.”*

注  
1.恩底弥翁，希腊神话中的俊美牧羊人，一个皓月当空的夜晚，当月亮女神塞勒涅驾着马车穿越天空时，无意中看到俊美的恩底弥翁在山谷睡觉，她对他一见钟情，匆忙而深情地偷吻了一下他的脸，之后便每天晚上都和牧羊人相会。恩底弥翁也爱上了月亮女神，但只有每晚能见到她，所以他以为这只是一场幻梦。然而女神偶尔一次的失职引起了主神宙斯的注意。众神与人类之父决定永远清除人间对女神的诱惑。他将恩底弥翁召到身边令他作出选择：任何形式的死亡；或者在永远的梦幻中青春永在。牧羊人选择了后者。他永眠在拉特摩斯山上。（部分参考自百度百科）  
这个故事的意象和本文简直太相符了。  
Star Catcher本来应该叫Moon Catcher来着，但是Star好听一些2333  
2.*这句来自惠特曼的“当我在傍晚听闻，”具体注释在12章，也好符合这个场景哎哈哈

Chapter 16

***  
Charles钻进Erik的车，蓝眸里卷动着愉悦的波浪，眉飞色舞地打趣道：“Erik Lehnsherr先生，你玩忽职守，工作日擅自离岗，被我抓到了。”  
“对不起，总裁先生，我有个非常重要的约会，”Erik挑了挑眉，发动汽车，“为了那位约会对象，我丢工作也值得。”  
在暖洋洋的下午三点整，两个从办公室里鬼鬼祟祟溜出来的人坐在车里，长久地对视着，会心一笑。  
深秋的太阳射进街道上亮堂堂的橱窗，将陈设得花花绿绿的珠宝首饰和时髦秋装映衬得更加光彩夺目。街道上零零散散有几个闲逛的女孩，她们穿着剪裁得体的套裙，叽叽喳喳地笑闹着，像是玻璃盒里精致的洋娃娃。  
那群爱隔着橱窗，艳羡地浏览新品的打字员姑娘们还没下班——再过两个小时，她们将会从各个建筑物中鱼贯而出，提着绣花小挎包，挽着男朋友走向电影院——那将不会是属于Erik和Charles的电影时间。  
而现在，这个时间刚刚好。Erik包了场——在一个没什么人的工作日下午，包场是一件很容易的事情。不会有人会在荧幕的光芒下悄悄窥探两个一起看电影的男人，不会有人因为他们的动作而指指点点或窃窃私语，他们可以做任何想做的事——任何。  
电影院厚重的黑丝绒帘子垂了下来，将车水马龙的纽约和金灿灿的阳光阻挡在外。  
音乐奏响，银幕上派拉蒙的标志亮起，“Wings”*的片头浮现在眼前，两人在黑暗中并排坐着，陷入一个与喧嚣纷扰相隔绝的世界。  
Erik伸出了手，找到了Charles的，与他十指相扣，Charles侧身靠在Erik的肩上，发出满意的喟叹。  
“谢谢你，Erik。这很有趣。”Charles低声说，发自内心地。这是和Erik一起的又一个第一次——他因为Erik而变得大胆，做了太多疯狂的尝试，这在以前简直是不可置信。  
Erik没有作声，偏过头去吻了吻他的发，熟悉的柔和香气掠过鼻间。  
Charles转过头，将唇贴在Erik耳侧：“今晚去我家。管家今天告假，我打发走了一部分人。”  
Erik捏着他的手，手劲更重了些：“好。”  
荧幕上，两架战机在缠斗。Dave在德国战机中声嘶力竭地呼唤着Jack，但他的挚友Jack却没能听到他的呼唤，将德国战机毫不留情地打落在地。飞机冒着黑烟，旋转着落在地上。直到Jack冲进帐篷，才发现了奄奄一息的Dave。  
黑白的默片，没有对话声，只有荧幕上投射出的寥寥几行字，混杂着音乐。  
“我偷了德军的飞机——我觉得我能穿过火线……”Dave躺在担架上，微弱地摇头。  
“Dave！Dave！你伤得不重——我给你找个医生！”Jack癫狂地睁大眼睛，呼喊起来，带着希冀的眼神望着法军军官。  
“先生，没用的，他只剩下几分钟了——C'est la guerre（It’s the war）！”军官无奈地摇摇头。  
Jake不可置信地僵住身体，他的五官悲伤地缩紧，泪水霎时涌出他的眼眶。  
“不要走！Jack，呆在这里，再陪我一小会……”Dave艰难地喘息着，流着泪，向Jake伸出手。  
Jack伏在Dave身上，放声哭泣。  
“别这样——别这样——这不是你的错。”Dave抚上Jack的面颊，哽咽着，“你没有打落我——你只是打落了一架德军战机——看到了吗？”  
Jack摇着头，将Dave抱在怀里，哭泣着，吻上了他：“你——你知道，世界上没有什么比我们的友谊更重要了。”  
Dave微笑起来，抚摸着Jack的头发：“我知道——一直以来都。”  
“准备就位（All set）——”Dave突然举起了胳臂，虚弱地。  
下一秒，他的胳膊重重地垂了下去。他永远地闭上了眼睛。  
Charles伏在Erik的怀里，无声流着泪，泪渍沾湿了Erik胸前的一小片衬衫。他叹息着，带着沉闷的鼻音：“为什么选这部电影？”  
你会离开我吗？就像电影中那样。这句话哽在Charles喉中，却不敢问出口。太多的人不敢拥有，其实只是因为害怕失去。  
“我……”Erik吞吞吐吐起来。他忙乱地从怀里捧起Charles的脸，笨拙地吻干怀里人的泪痕：“对不起……Charles，对不起。我只是听说这部电影很好看……我……”  
——别离开我。别离开我。  
Charles无声翕动着嘴唇，托住Erik的侧脸，用吻封住了Erik的道歉。  
——我不会离开你。因为我同样需要你在身边。  
Erik闭上眼，在银幕下影影绰绰的光晕里，加深了这个吻。

***

Erik将车停在Xavier大宅侧面的隐蔽之处，在暮色的遮蔽下随Charles从侧门走进大宅。  
“欢迎，我的朋友，”Charles站在旋转阶梯上向他展开双手，微笑着，“这就是我家。”  
Erik环顾四周，他终于有时间仔细打量这座古堡似的建筑。  
远处宽阔的湖面镶嵌在绵延不绝的草坪和绿树中。正是暮色四合之时，一轮落日弥留在草坡尽头，在平静的湖面上反射出辉煌的金色霞光，灿烂的光柱穿过透亮的落地窗，为偌大的客厅涂上一层金漆。客厅正中挂着维多利亚女王的画像，头戴黄金冠冕、手执权杖的女王正庄严地注视着他们。  
“这是我妈妈的曾祖母，”Charles耸耸肩，在画下做了个小小的鬼脸，“要不是我外祖父走投无路了，我爸爸这个苏格兰移民是不可能有机会娶到我妈妈的。我妈妈现在在英国，她有了个新男友，但我并不想让他成为我的继父。”  
画像的两侧是桃花心木的高架，上面错落有致地摆放着精美的瓷器和塑像。Charles顺着Erik的目光，指了指其中一件形态优美的瓷瓶：“我父亲的收藏，来自中国。他很喜欢用放大镜仔细观摩它们，然后教我怎么挑选瓷器。”他走上前，抚摸着瓷瓶上用青花勾勒的竹纹，“它们很美，不是吗？”  
Erik微微颔首。  
Charles静默了几秒。他顿了顿，突然回身紧紧抱住了Erik：“Erik，对不起……我不应该说太多这些——听上去很像是炫耀。这很令人讨厌。我不是有意的。对于你母亲的事，我一直感到很遗憾。我也没有听你提起过你父亲。”  
“我父亲在我很小的时候就去世了。我对他没什么记忆。”Erik在这个温暖的拥抱里平静地开口，轻轻抚摸着Charles紧绷的背，“这也不是炫耀，这就是你的生活而已，我并不觉得讨厌。我很乐意知道你的生活，你的过去。”他转过头，捏了捏Charles的肩，将他的注意力引到落地窗下那架三角施坦威前：“你还弹钢琴？”  
“从四岁开始学，一直练到我上大学。”Charles吸了吸鼻子，走到钢琴边，挺直背部坐上琴凳，将手放上黑白键：“刚开始我的脚都够不到踏板。我的钢琴老师经常用一根小细棍敲我手背，我还得笑着对她说谢谢。”  
Charles垂下眼睫，按下琴键，贝多芬的《月光奏鸣曲》*响起，琉森湖上的皎洁月光从他指间潺潺流出。  
Erik靠在钢琴旁，温柔地注视着弹钢琴的小个子男人。月牙已攀上了树梢，在落地窗外洒下秋夜的冥想，而落日梦幻般的余晖还幽幽笼罩着四野，所有的光芒仿佛全都聚集在了弹琴的Charles身上，让Erik挪不开眼睛，好像只消一个轻轻的眨眼，就会令Charles从他眼前消失——梦境在Charles的指尖跳跃，柔软地敲击在Erik的心房上，一个个的，抱着他的Charles，吻着他的Charles——他的Charles，爱着他的Charles，在他面前太过真实，真实到显得不真实。  
感到Erik目光的温度，Charles抬起头，向他粲然一笑，甜美得一如既往。  
一股暖流填满了Erik的胸腔，Eddie墓碑上方阴沉的天空、布鲁克林殷红的枪声、炼钢炉里烧灼的郁愤，那些隐藏在冰层下的、未曾为人真正所知的、咆哮不止的悲伤、不安和仇恨，一刹那被对面的男人全部照亮，在Charles散发的光芒中尽数消融。  
Erik Lehnsherr不需要爱情，但Charles Xavier的存在证明了这个论断完全错误。Erik绝望地确认了，自己早已被俘获，完完全全地，但这幸福的要命。  
一曲弹毕，Charles抬起头微笑着望向Erik。  
Erik情不自禁地向他微微躬身，伸出手：“上次在康纳家还有个遗憾，就是没能与你跳舞。”  
虽然两个男人永远不可能光明正大地在众人面前跳舞——那样会毁了他俩，彻彻底底地。  
Charles幽默地眨眨眼，昂起下巴，他抑制住嘴角，伪装出一个矜持的微笑：“喔，那我现在给你这个机会。”  
“荣幸之至。”Erik带着坏笑在Charles手背上响亮地亲了一口。  
“我感觉我就像中世纪舞会上的什么贵族小姐。”Charles的脸瞬间全红了。他白了Erik一眼，还是将黑胶唱片塞进了钢琴旁的留声机。悠悠的蓝调舞曲响起，Erik揽住了Charles的腰，缓慢地旋转着，Charles仰着脸，那双带着笑意的温煦蓝眸望向他，绽开一个只送给心上人的笑——Erik在那片琉璃海中看到了自己的倒影，一个得意洋洋、神魂颠倒的男人，他赢得了月亮！  
他们在舒缓的节拍中放松地旋转着，紧贴着腰，Charles牢牢扣着Erik的一只手，Erik那么专注地低头看着他，好像全世界只有他，其它东西都不存在了似的。这让Charles的脸不住地发烧——将调情当作家常便饭的Charles Xavier现在简直像个情窦初开的小姑娘！但他又更不好意思别过眼睛，因为Erik Lehnsherr是他的，他要不断地直视着Erik，让他们的视线在灵魂里反复交织，纽结，让那种被爱满足感在他的心灵深处发出甜美喜悦的声响。  
音乐仿佛带着烟雾，那是玫瑰色和青蓝色的——冷色和暖色的雾气袅袅地交融起来，涌入Charles的眼眶。  
Charles突然眼眶一酸，无可抑制地流出泪来。  
这一刻，Charles是如此鲜明地感受到，自己真正拥有了所有他曾不敢想象的东西。  
——“因为我已经有了我想要的一切，我知道以后再也不会如此快乐了。”*

注：  
1.Wings（1927），第一届奥斯卡金像奖最佳电影，世界电影史上第一部同性吻戏出自于此，文中描述的就是这段吻戏。这个吻戏简直是沙滩离婚悲伤升级版……  
Youtube clip走这边：  
Wings Kiss  
2.《月光奏鸣曲》的真正灵感来源不是那个课本上的烂俗故事，而是贝多芬与朱丽叶塔·圭查蒂（1784—1856）跨越阶级的爱情（十分符合本文主旨23333）。朱丽叶塔·圭查蒂是伯爵的女儿，比贝多芬小14岁，两人真诚相爱，因门第的鸿沟，又迫使两人分手。贝多芬在遭受这一沉重打击之后，把由封建等级制度造成的内心痛苦和强烈悲愤全部倾泻在这首感情激切、炽热的钢琴曲中。所以，这首曲子是献给她的。1801的十一月十六日贝多芬写给韦格勒的信中提到她时还说：“她爱我，我也爱她。”但到1802年初，她已另外爱上了罗伯尔·哈伦堡伯爵，并在家庭的驱使下于1803年和他结了婚。  
引自百度百科  
3\. 引自菲茨杰拉德《崩溃》

Chapter 17  
***  
Erik裹着浴巾向Charles的房间探出头去，小个子男人正披着睡袍，靠在红丝绒沙发上，低头读着什么东西。  
他走近Charles，俯身看向Charles手上的那张信笺。  
是一封极为精致的手写请柬，落款是花体的 Sebastian Shaw。Charles抬起头，略微下垂的漂亮眼睛温柔地注视着他：“刚刚Shaw送来的请柬，这件事他们筹划得很秘密。下周，在他家会有一场非常重要的晚宴。”Charles嘴角扯出一个带着叹息的微笑，“这场晚宴将会邀请全美国钢铁产业叫得出名字的人，一起商议一些所谓的‘大计’。终于来了，我就知道他会动手的。”  
Erik微不可见地蹙眉。他知道Charles对托拉斯的态度。他一直想与Charles正面讨论这个问题，而Charles却总是四两拨千斤地回避。在此时提起这样的话题，对二人而言都不可取。  
他轻轻地从Charles手中抽出请柬，放在一旁，伸出手缓缓摩挲Charles的后颈。  
Charles侧着头，发出舒适的小声音，Erik顺势揽着怀里的男人，亲吻他的额角：“刚才跳舞的时候发生了什么？你为什么眼睛那么红？”  
Charles闻言，从他的怀里突然抬起头来，两只手捧住Erik的侧脸。暖黄的灯光下，Charles澄澈的蓝眸透过发光的睫毛，坚定地看着Erik，好像要透过目光，将自己的存在溶入Erik的身体那样：“Erik Lehnsherr，我爱你。无论发生什么，你要知道，我都会爱你，一直地。”  
Charles的下巴上有个可爱的凹陷。他的鼻梁上有一点活跃的小雀斑。他蓝色的眼睛，他巧克力色的头发，他鲜红的嘴。然后Charles开口。说他爱Erik Lehnsherr。  
Erik感到体内某处啪地裂开了缝隙，粉色的温热柔滑的液体汩汩地流了出来，他身体里居然有这样的东西——爱情这个东西，或者Charles Xavier这个人，是不是有什么见鬼的魔法，能把腥涩的血变成这样的东西？世上不会有其他任何逼供比这更美了，不说出那句话反倒像一种受刑。Erik全招了，心甘情愿地，不像个战俘倒像个叛徒。他拉起Charles的手，近乎虔诚地吻着他的手腕、手指：“Charles Xavier，我也爱你，我他妈的爱死你了，你听到了吗？”  
“我听到了，”小个子男人的脸上充盈着笑意，帷幔飘摇之间，Charles将Erik推倒在他的那张大床上。他跨身坐上Erik精壮的大腿，探下身用那张带着水汽的唇一遍遍地吻着Erik，“听到了……”Charles从Erik坚毅的眉骨开始，到笔挺的鼻梁，一直吻到他不苟言笑的唇线，Erik微笑着将手伸入Charles的浴袍，抚摸着他的腰线。  
“我想骑你。”Charles俯身啃咬着Erik的脖颈，将润滑塞进Erik手里，撒娇似地蹭着Erik的腰。Erik答应了一声，将沾满润滑的几根手指缓缓探进Charles的甬道，弯曲着指节找到了那一点。Charles半勃的欲望在他的小腹上弹跳了一下，Charles从鼻子里哼出了声，拽住Erik的手腕：“够了，够了，我要你，现在——”  
Erik刚刚退出手指，Charles就扶着他的硬挺，吞没了他，情欲的丝线瞬间化作茧包缠了两个人，他们同时发出长长的、热烈的呻吟。Charles一只手抓住Erik的肩，缓慢地上下颠簸起来，湿热的内里贪婪地含着Erik不放，另一只手在Erik的眼前慵懒地套弄起自己半勃的性器。  
Erik盯着身上的Charles，那些粉色的温热液体像果冻似的，在他的四肢百骸里涌动，滑溜溜痒酥酥的，他快被这些液体溺死了，就像被Charles的蓝眼睛溺死那样——Charles的蓝眸迷离地眯着，满脸绯红，咬着湿润的唇，喉咙里溢出断断续续的喘息。他的浴袍大开，半挂在身上，牛奶一样的皮肤，像软冰淇淋一样甜，而且一触即化——操。Erik的体内仿佛有无数螺丝在使劲拧紧，让他绷得恨不得立刻缴械投降。  
他双手用力扣住Charles的腰部，咬着牙开始向上耸，又狠又准，毫无防备的Charles惊呼一声，抱住他的脖子，立刻就像漏电一样浑身战栗着喊了出来——Erik完全改变了Charles的节奏，他的肱二头肌鼓着，将Charles的腰快速抬起又放下，肉体拍击发出淫靡的声响，混杂着Erik低哑的粗口和Charles压不住的高声呻吟。Charles的下体硬邦邦地，一下下摩擦着Erik的小腹。当他来回碾过那一点时，Charles无助地扶着他的胸膛，啜泣着求饶，但他的内里又紧紧地夹着Erik，对他表达着完全的渴望。当Erik最后一次狠狠顶上去时，Charles哭叫着抱紧他，一股脑儿全射在了他的小腹上。  
“操，我也他妈的爱死你了。”Charles在Erik耳畔气喘吁吁地说，用他那高贵的牛津腔。

***

高潮带来的惬意还在周身涌动，他们躺在床上，在余韵中平复着呼吸，室内有了片刻的安静。  
Charles的头顶突然传出Erik的声音：“Charles，你知道吗，你从我们那里‘偷’了三十年。你在二十岁出头的时候便得到了一切，权力、地位、财富、人们的尊敬，普通人费尽力气，才有可能在五六十岁达到那样的高度——大部分人甚至一辈子都达不到。”  
Charles扯着被子挪上来，撑起手肘，目光在Erik的脸上逡巡。Erik睁着他灰绿的眼睛，脸上带着一种渺茫的笑意。这是他第一次看到Erik那张坚毅的脸上浮现出这样的表情。  
“纽约为什么这么繁华热闹？因为这个城市充满了憧憬，大家都在憧憬着浮华的生活，金钱和名声。但你不一样，你是第一个我看不出来那种气质的人。你没有对名利的什么憧憬，”Erik的眼睛转过来，瞥了瞥他，“你或许不明白那意味着什么——别人拼了命所追求的对你而言像是水和空气一样自然。因此而生发出的悲天悯人对我们而言都有种高高在上的不现实感。你混迹于这世界之中，却又游离在它之外，并不是它真正的一部分；你处在每个人之中，感觉着他们的感情，却又不能真的成为他们。这就是Charles Xavier的生活方式。”  
“是吗，”Charles垂下眼睑，苦笑起来，“人们总是注意我有什么，却从不知道我失去过什么，不知道我到底想要什么——我宁愿不要这些，不要这种生活方式。我宁愿住小房子，宁愿不打理这么大的企业而做我喜欢的事。如果我父亲没有突然过世，我还会向他再争取几年，留在哈佛，我的导师很想挽留我……”  
Charles停顿了几秒。他再次抬起头，目光抚摸着Erik的面庞，那片蔚蓝含着柔光，“但我觉得你和那些人不一样。”  
“是。”Erik将Charles圈进怀里，Charles毛茸茸的头发蹭得他脖子发痒，“因为我大概是你所见过的最底层的人。我从小在污泥地里打滚儿，和各色各样的牛鬼蛇神打交道。所以大概我说话做事都让你觉得新奇有趣吧。”  
——因为我能看到你最想要也最缺失的东西。我们都将珍贵的脆弱展示给了对方。  
夜风从半开的窗间钻进来，和飘荡着的床帷嬉戏，使得轻纱的帷幔像水波一样舞动着变幻的光线。  
在朦胧的光线里，Charles微微摇头，精雕细琢的五官带着某种郑重的孩子气:“不。我觉得你是个看上去很坏的好人。有很多人看上去很好，但他们却是不折不扣的坏人——但我第一次见到你这样的，你看上去很不好惹，你也喜欢让别人觉得你不好接近。但你是个好人。”  
——而且你和我一样孤独。  
“是吗，”Erik微笑着俯下身，吻了吻Charles的额头，“我把它当作一种夸赞了。谢谢您，亲爱的总裁先生。”  
“不客气。”Charles蜷在Erik的怀里，他翘着嘴角，扬起脸，用自己的唇贴住了Erik的。

Chapter 18  
终于写到商战了……233333  
***  
一场寒流袭击了纽约。冬天伸出冰凉干瘦的手指，萧索地，终于在美国东部的土地上按响了第一个琴键。  
大风呼呼地吹着道路两旁的梧桐树，Charles拨开气流中向他飞旋而来的一片枯叶，迈向Shaw灯火辉煌的宅邸。  
今夜，这里显得过分寂静，没有宴饮作乐的嬉闹声，只有看不见的风在略显萎靡的草坪上吹着口哨，和草屑一起舞蹈。  
穿着丝绒晚装，妆容华丽的的Emma在大厅里迎接着最秘密、最尊贵的宾客们，今夜Shaw家的大门只为他们而开。  
一见到Charles，Emma的脸上立刻浮起一个程式化的美艳微笑。Charles对这种微笑习以为常，报以同样客气的回礼——但从Emma那双带着评判和窥探的眼睛里，Charles嗅到这个微笑下有什么不对劲的东西。  
到底是什么不对劲？Charles压抑住蹙眉的欲望，调整着自己的表情。  
“这边，大家都在等待您这位贵客。”Emma引着Charles进入宴会厅，门口两位衣着板正的侍者鞠着躬推开红木大门，长桌上的人们一齐向Charles转过眼睛。  
Charles带着微笑，一个个辨认过去，满头银发、一脸严谨的是他的老对头西尔斯，一脸雀斑、尖嘴猴腮的是另一个爱折腾的对手林奇，还有五六个曾经在宴会上打过照面的小对手。国内市场增速下降，欧洲市场更是表现萎靡，那几个小对手的日子并不好过，他们的神情也自然而然地显出一种忧虑的颓态。这群人眼里都有一种欲语还休的古怪，各自打着想刺探Charles的小算盘，但Charles以无懈可击的微笑将这些一一反弹了回去。  
坐在主位的Shaw满脸堆笑地上前迎接Charles，仿佛是对待侄子那样亲热，将他拉进自己身旁的位子。  
Shaw站起身，挺起胸脯，举高酒杯，仿佛得胜归来的将军：“感谢诸位贵宾光临寒舍。今天，在宴会开始之前，我有些重要的消息向诸位宣布，我们的财团已经与在座的几位先生达成了协议，道格拉斯先生、威尔逊先生、泰勒先生、默尔先生，他们都同意入股我们新设立的托拉斯。”他意味深长地瞥了Charles一眼，继续说了下去，“不仅如此，西尔斯先生也非常支持我的提议。”  
西尔斯点点头，大声咳嗽起来，他的肺腔发出艰难的共振。  
Charles皱了皱眉。西尔斯看起来生病了，他并不如自己想象的那么精神矍铄，他比Charles的父亲还要大几岁。  
“那么我们请西尔斯先生给大家说几句话。”Shaw向西尔斯点点头，西尔斯站了起来，那双看透世事人情的褐色眼珠在席间转了一遭，落在Charles的身上，“承蒙诸位几十年来的照顾，我老了，儿子们也不如Xavier先生那么能干，个个都挑不起大梁。也不瞒着大家了，我生病了，想好好回去休养休养，我的公司是我最后放心不下的东西，但是，”他将目光转向Shaw，和Shaw同时挑起嘴角笑了笑，“Shaw先生说服了我，在他手里，我的公司能得到很好的照顾。”  
Charles眼皮猛然一跳，差点没能维持住悠游的微笑。西尔斯生病了，这个消息封锁得太过严密，他一无所知，而Shaw乘虚而入，得到了他想要的。  
不仅如此，这场晚宴其实就是一场逼宫，所有目标都对准他一个人。他身边几乎所有人都落入了Shaw的囊中，站到了Shaw那一边，而且完完全全交出了控制权。  
西尔斯退出了游戏，Shaw占据了西尔斯的位置。Shaw的背后，是一股庞大的金融势力，控制着商业银行、投资银行，本质上控制着信用的创造，而实业的扩张离不开信用。Shaw还在有意识地将其触角逐渐延伸到实业的各个角落，石油业、钢铁业、煤炭业，处处可见他的身影——能源是国家的血脉，钢铁是国家的筋骨，货币是国家的灵魂，Sebastian Shaw想要切切实实地控制美国，从肉体到灵魂，他想控制美国的经济命脉，想要做隐形的总统，做说话真正算数的人。  
Charles担心的终于来了——他其实早已嗅到了山雨欲来的气息，但他无能为力，他接手泽维尔集团才两年，刚刚来得及理清盘根错杂的利益关系，他和Shaw一直保持着不冷不热的合作关系，但Shaw终于将战火烧到了泽维尔家门前。  
Shaw笑着望他，但那双凉薄的眼睛里却毫无真正的笑意。  
Charles面前只有两个选择：要么加入托拉斯，要么和Shaw的托拉斯成为竞争对手。  
若加入托拉斯，他必然要与Shaw争权——他不可能像西尔斯一样甘愿退出，他背后有那么多员工，要承担那么多责任，Brian对他寄予厚望，他不能弃船而逃。若不加入托拉斯，Shaw该怎么对付他、他能与Shaw耗多久，都是未知数。  
Charles朗声笑了起来，举起酒杯，对着西尔斯致意，蓝眸带着不容拒绝的真挚望着他：“恭喜您，终于可以退休了。祝您康复。”他又将酒杯举向席间的宾客：“也恭喜诸位，得到了一个双赢的结果。”  
最终，他将酒杯转向身边的Shaw，与他碰杯，玻璃杯相撞发出铛的清脆声响，令人联想起出鞘的利剑：“Shaw先生，我最恭喜的是您，一早就知道您对钢铁行业很感兴趣，非常感谢您能向我们行业注入新的活力。”  
Shaw也迎合着Charles，一同哈哈大笑起来。像解除了什么警报一般，席间的气氛瞬时变得活跃，宾客们开始窃窃私语，舞弄刀叉，侍者有条不紊地送上一道道美味佳肴。  
Charles完全没有食欲。他吃得很慢、很少，而大脑像上足发条般高速运转。他在信息上已经输了Shaw一筹，没能夺得先机。而Shaw现在看似拥有了一切——足以和泽维尔集团匹敌的行业份额，和源源不断的金钱。Charles深明，Shaw的目的是压榨最多的利润，这也是托拉斯存在的本质意义。这与泽维尔的低价政策完全分道扬镳。低价政策能自由生长的基础是自由竞争——这也是他父亲与他一直秉承的理念。但Shaw必然不能苟同。  
侍者撤掉了盘子，开始奉上甜点。  
Shaw终于站起身，向所有人，其实是向着Charles，说出了他酝酿已久的话：“诸位，鉴于我现在也算钢铁行业的一份子，我想说——我们必须互相保护。我们要抵御欧洲对手的入侵，也要防止美国同行的内耗。要想生机勃勃地存活下去，我们必须要保证基于成本的合理利润，要对价格和产量达成共识。低价政策曾经是个很好的政策，我在银行业也采用过，但现在时代不一样了。”他锐利的双眼掠过纷纷点头的人们，满意地颔首，而Charles只是神情肃穆地坐在他身边。Shaw并未特意去看Charles，但他的语气变得更为坚决，“托拉斯不是目的，利润和可持续的发展才是目的。现在市场的顶峰期已经过去，我们需要抱团取暖。所以，我在此诚挚地向诸位建议，我们可以将内耗消灭在发生之前，只需要多一些这样的晚宴，多一些推心置腹的谈话，多一些对于价格和产量的共识，我们的日子就会更加好过。”  
西尔斯频频点头，带头鼓起掌，其余的宾客也附和着鼓掌起来。  
“Xavier先生，您说是吗？”Shaw俯下身，向着Charles微笑。Charles扯起嘴角，他轻轻鼓着掌，但并不言语。  
“或许我们该私下聊聊了，Xavier先生。”Shaw再次落座时，附在Charles耳边说。  
***  
“就是这样。”Charles压抑着怒气，但他已经没什么必要在Erik面前保持他的贵族礼节了，顺手将文件摔到办公桌上，“这个老狐狸！”  
“Charles，我觉得他说的没错。”Erik抱住双臂，直视着Charles，“我认为你应该答应他建立托拉斯的想法，然后和他深入聊聊对价和条款。”  
“但是我的控制权怎么办？我父亲死前专门叮嘱我，集团全部靠我了。他一死，Shaw就对泽维尔集团虎视眈眈，但我一直没中计过，”Charles双手叉腰，透过窗子远瞰暮色中纽约模糊的天际线，“没想到西尔斯居然得了绝症。我认识他的儿子，一个个都是纨绔子弟，公司留给他们注定要垮，他没办法，只能转投Shaw。但我有得选。”Charles转回身，双眼炯炯地注视Erik，“再说了，第一，Shaw的经营理念和我有根本上的分歧。他的托拉斯已经违反了反垄断法，随时有可能受到质询。竞争要堂堂正正，我不接受这样合谋式的垄断。第二，整个行业里只有我真正实行了福利制度，如果加入托拉斯，我的制度大概率很难坚持下去，这将会波及到近万名员工。他们会闹罢工、惹事，这也很麻烦。”  
“但你必须考虑现实的问题。你不加入托拉斯，和Shaw硬碰硬，迟早会耗空自己。”Erik拧起眉头。  
“但是不加入他也会有其他办法。”Charles倔强地抿嘴。  
“你不可能顾及到每个人，总有人要受损失，你必须先顾及你自己，”Erik那双灰绿的眼睛深深盯着Charles，一股莫名的怒气在Erik头顶聚集。他滚动着喉结，向前迈了一步，靠近Charles，“你不行动，就等于示弱，别人就会来攻击你！商场即战场，唯一的区别是拿不拿枪 、流不流血而已！春天不可能延续十年，宏观经济已经出现了颓势。基础建设在收缩，对钢铁的需求已经过了顶点，欧洲市场更是早都垮了！行业里其它的小厂都拿不到多少订单，很多工人都被解雇了。过去十二个月的市场表现和销量数据你比我更清楚， 危机很快就要烧到我们身上，和其他人联合，才是最佳的自保方式！你不傻，我说的明明你都清楚，你就是不愿意做！”  
“我有我的原则。”Charles毫不退让，抬起头直视Erik。  
Erik瞪圆了眼睛：“原则？什么狗屁的原则？你想听我说实话吗？尊敬的总裁先生？”他握着拳，几乎要咆哮起来，“你接手了你父亲留给你的商业帝国，做的只是修修补补的工作——你没有从头创业过，没有像你父亲一样亲手塑造这个行业，不曾感受过强大对手杀上门时的恐惧，也不曾提着人头和别人拼了命抢地盘，这就是为什么你根本不像个商人，你在这些方面仁慈得过分了！公司倒了，那些工人岂不是更没活路？总有人要牺牲，灾难面前不可能没有损失——”Erik捋着头发，重重地踩了一脚地板，“真是个幼稚的理想主义者！”  
“幼稚？你说我幼稚？”Charles的脸色立刻变得煞白。他紧咬着唇，将自己的下巴高高地昂起，“看来我们是没法好好谈了。Erik Lehnsherr先生，你请回吧。”  
“你猜怎么着？我都是为了你好！”Erik咬牙切齿地拉开门，回头看了埋头书写的Charles一眼，“我永远不会收回我的话，因为我一直都是这么想的！”  
Charles没有搭理他。

***  
Erik烦躁地在公寓里走来走去。一切都不对。  
他将收音机打开，又觉得聒噪；将它关上，又觉得安静。  
今天本来是Charles回到公寓的日子，但他们大吵了一架，连晚餐都没有一起吃。下班时他张望了一阵，连Charles的影子都没见到，也不好意思去问Jean，只能一个人闷头开着车回家。  
他完全不理解Charles的想法——典型的温室里的花朵，他毕竟掌权才两年，而且还处于行业的高速发展期，没有经历过经济周期的打击。Charles做慈善家的时间甚至都比他做总裁的时间长得多——Brian Xavier带着一股狼性，但他的儿子却善良得过分了，Charles真该去做慈善，而不是去做什么生意！  
Erik无奈地叹息了一声，从茶几下拿出一瓶威士忌，对着酒瓶喝了一口。  
Charles今晚大约是不会来了。他才不会眼巴巴地去求Charles呢，爱来不来，随他的便。  
桌子上还摊着一本文件，讲的是欧洲分部近期的市场表现，Charles上次留下的。Erik随手将文件地翻了翻，然后恶狠狠地将其扔在书架上，啪地一声，文件夹的柄被他的力度摔断了，一张张文件哗地撒了一地。  
Erik骂了一声，又连忙到处去捡。一张纸沾了灰，他不情不愿地扯出毛巾去擦。  
门突然咚咚咚地响了。很少有人知道他的住址，Erik条件反射地向着沙发下面摸——那里有他的枪。  
但他突然顿了一顿，想到了什么似地，凑近猫眼。  
猫眼那面果然是那个熟悉的身影，小个子男人靠在墙边，头发乱蓬蓬的。  
Erik皱着眉头拉开门。Charles正抬头看着他，直勾勾地，嘴唇像蔫了的花瓣，脸色发青。  
“你……”  
Charles歪着头扯掉领带，从Erik肩膀旁钻进门去，有些虚弱地开口：“Erik，我不想吵架。我刚才得知了一个消息，现在很累。”他将西装随手一抛，然后将自己扔进沙发，嘭地一声，沙发深处传来隔着布料的闷声：“有吃的吗？我没吃饭。”  
Erik搜罗了些面包给他，又将煮好的红茶啪地砸在Charles面前。他鬼使神差地还是煮了红茶——尽管他提前已经认定Charles不会来。该死的。  
Charles将茶一饮而尽，终于揉着眉心开口，有气无力地：“现在我说什么都是徒劳了——泽维尔集团不得不加入Shaw的托拉斯了。”

Chapter 19

***

“我母亲刚给我打了个越洋电话，”Charles点上一支烟，狠狠吸了一口，剧烈咳嗽起来，“Shaw居然亲自去英国找过她和她的男朋友Kurt——她的男朋友和Shaw曾经一起做过生意。你知道Shaw出了什么馊主意吗？他建议我母亲秘密召集其它股东签署一致行动协议*，答应加入Shaw的托拉斯！我父亲死的时候只给了我35%的股权，我母亲手里还有25%，其他股东都是分散持有，而且我母亲一直将自己的投票权委托给我，不太过问公司运营……我早知道他没安好心，Shaw曾经特意提过帮泽维尔集团上市，”Charles站起身，握拳怒吼，“没想到这家伙现在居然想利用我母亲直接架空我！”  
“这个文件最终签了吗？”Erik皱眉，起身轻轻按住Charles的肩。  
“幸好没有——我母亲还没傻到那份上，”Charles声音低了下去，他摇摇头，“但Shaw的垄断理论明显让我母亲心动了。她认为我们应该向Shaw靠拢，而且其他股东告诉她，Shaw也拜访过他们。Shaw为了和他们搞好关系，向他们推荐了不少股票，很多股票最近都涨得很凶，他们不想和Shaw闹掰断了财路——而且她说那些小股东不太同意我的做法。”  
Erik低头沉思，额上浮出道道纹路：“所以你母亲最后的想法是怎样？”  
Charles夹着烟，无奈地挥手：“我母亲的意思是，让我们答应加入Shaw的托拉斯，然后再想办法维持对泽维尔工业的控制权，而且她威胁我说，她自己同样可以拉拢其他股东达成协议，因为那些股东都觉得搞垄断对他们更有利。我尝试说服她，又和她吵起来了，而且她看起来心意已决。要是和Shaw站在一边，我就必须想办法向Shaw正面争取很多东西，这同样很难。”  
灯影下，Erik的眸色变得深黯，他摸着下巴，语重心长地：“这才是现实，Charles，我早告诉过你，商场即战场，你不能把慈善家那套拿到这里来。真是万幸，你母亲和其他股东还懂得如何自保。”  
Charles闻言，漂亮的眉毛立刻攒成一团。  
他伸手按灭了烟，抓起沙发上的西装，快步迈向大门，冷冷地，只留给Erik一个背影：“Erik，我来这儿不是为了听你的讥讽。”  
在Charles的手碰上门锁时，一双手臂从背后环了上来，硬邦邦地，拥住他的腰不放，背部传来紧贴的温度，伴着有力的心跳声。  
Charles挣了挣胳膊，Erik俯下头，滚烫的唇在他的耳廓划过，嗓音微哑：“别走。”  
Charles在Erik的怀里僵了一瞬，四肢就不由自主地放松下来。他发出长长的叹息，向后仰着，靠在Erik身上：“和Shaw的冲突是躲不过了，现在还必须和他站在一道线上。我们需要想想其它办法。”

***

“你说西尔斯病得很严重？”  
“对，”Charles侧靠在Erik的身边，从德国男人手上拿过烟，吸了一口，鼻子里呼出一团白雾，“他看上去状态很差，而且非常心急。”  
“几个月前我见到他时，他看起来还挺精神的，对我们敌意很重，不像是要隐退的样子。”Erik伸出手，揉了揉Charles的额头，Charles的眉心在他的指尖舒展开来。  
“是……”Charles的睫毛在他的手心痒痒地扫动，“只能说天意弄人。”  
“那其实意味着，Shaw有可能并没有做好收购他的准备？Shaw这么老奸巨猾，做事很有筹划，讲究的是一击得手，而西尔斯却突然才发现自己的绝症，并急于将公司卖给Shaw……Shaw其实一开始锁定的是你，而不是他，只不过西尔斯的病给了Shaw一个好机会。”Erik沉吟，“西尔斯或者Shaw是否透露过交易的细节？”  
“没有，他们嘴很严，毕竟这个事情只在秘密宴会上公布过，还是第一次，”Charles抬起眼望着Erik，“你想到了什么？”  
“我们现在并不是太有优势，但从西尔斯这里或许能找到突破口，比如一些有利的信息或者把柄。”  
Charles的唇微微分开，蓝眸因惊喜而睁大。他翻身而起，一把抱住Erik的脖子：“我也是这么想的。”  
Erik得意地挑眉：“所以，奖赏呢？”  
Charles歪头，撅了撅嘴。他弯下腰，将自己的唇凑到Erik的嘴边，蜻蜓点水地亲了一口。  
“总裁先生，您的激励机制太没诱惑力了，”Erik不怀好意地咧开嘴，按住Charles的前胸将他压在沙发上。Charles习惯性地伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇。在阴影里他的嘴角微翘，唇湿而亮，如两瓣带露的玫瑰，整个春天闪烁其间。Erik端详着他，一瞬间忘记了接下来该分析些什么。  
被唤起的渴望击碎了Erik的理智，他俯身含住那两片唇瓣，细细品尝，Charles伸出双臂抱住了他，闭上眼，伸出舌头去探触他的口腔，喉咙里发出沉醉而模糊的呜咽。舌尖传来烟的苦，茶的香，他们仿佛置身于风暴中心一片宁静得出奇的港湾，任凭外界如何电闪雷鸣山崩海啸，而两人相拥的方寸之地都封存着恒久的温馨静谧，令人想起春日阳光遍洒的午后，草坪上舒适倦怠的一个懒腰。  
他已迷失于春天的柔软温暖，让Sebastian Shaw和他的狗屁阴谋诡计见鬼去吧。

注：  
1.一致行动（acting in concert），股东在行使表决权时的联合行事。  
PS: 我对一级市场知之甚少，但是剧情需要可能会涉及一些并购交易的细节，而且剧情细节和参考的原型（JPMorgan&Carnegie Case）中的细节关系已经不大了，大部分是我作为门外汉尬编的（尬尬尬）  
btw因为是年代剧，当年很多法律和现在还不太一样，现在只能保证逻辑上通顺，（汗）如有错误请不吝赐教（汗汗汗）


	2. Chapter 21

飘雪的灰色天空仿佛在纽约上空摊开了一床漏缝的羽绒被，广播中的天气预报混杂进风的唿哨里。第五大道上的店铺早早亮起了彩灯，人们行色匆匆地赶往家的方向。主妇擦亮结雾的玻璃窗，面带微笑注视着放假归来的丈夫；孩子们兴奋地拉开大门，雀跃着伸手接下一片晶莹的雪花。

在这个完美的白色平安夜，连漫天大雪都像从童话中撷来般幸福。

伍尔沃斯大厦已经不剩几个人，泽维尔集团善解人意的总裁先生提前为全体员工放了假。Jean向Charles道过节日祝福，便夹着挎包走出了办公室。她向迎面遇上的Erik笑着招手：“兰谢尔先生，圣诞快乐。”

“节日快乐，格雷小姐。”Erik向她点头致意。擦身而过时，Jean才惊讶地察觉，这位一向严肃的德国男人唇边竟带着笑意。

办公室的大门在Erik的背后关上，坐在皮椅中的Charles闻声转身。他懒洋洋地靠着椅背，向走近的德国男人抬头微笑：“节日快乐，Erik——随便哪个节日都行。”

Erik俯身吻了吻Charles的额头，“恭喜您扳回一局，总裁先生。”

“多亏了你，Erik，”Charles缠上Erik的脖子，在他耳边吹了一口气，“所以我想送给你一个特别的节日礼物。”

“什么礼物？”Erik勾起嘴角，伸手摩挲Charles的面颊。

“这个，”Charles伸手抓住Erik的手指，放在自己唇边。他伸出粉色的舌尖，麻酥酥地舔过Erik的指节，在Erik的指尖湿漉漉地吮了吮。他的蓝眸在Erik的注视下无辜地下垂，无邪的澄澈背后却摇曳着挑逗的光焰，“然后是，这个，”Charles起身，将Erik推进自己的皮椅，手探向Erik的皮带之下，在感受到那热量和硬度时发出了一声轻笑。

“Charles，你确定在……”

“当然，”在Charles微凉的手指握住Erik的硬挺时，一阵沿脊椎爆炸的快感让Erik将剩余的话都咽了回去。

Charles跪在进口的羊绒地毯上——他还穿着那昂贵无比的羊毛西装，藏蓝色的，别着一朵艳丽极了的玫瑰胸花，好像下一秒就可以在董事会发表看法那样——然而他的总裁先生就是那么跪着，为了舔他，Erik低哑地说了一句脏话。Charles以前没有主动舔过他，他更不可能要求Charles这么做——操。

Charles凑近他的下身，红唇挑起一个微笑，沿着Erik暴露在空气中的性器徐徐地呼出热气。Erik紧咬着牙，才忍住抓起Charles头发将自己撞进他口腔的欲望。

Charles抬头看了看憋得满脸通红的Erik，歪着嘴浮出一个坏笑。Erik从来没觉得Charles这么坏——Charles Xavier善良透了也坏透了，他的存在本身就是个罪恶的勾引，他的一举一动都能激发出别人各种各样的绮念，这小个子男人对此知道得比谁都清楚，他绝对是故意的。

Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles，Charles仿佛终于意识到德国男人身上燃烧的欲火，Erik绷着小腹，像吞了一块炭那样急不可耐又束手无策——Charles俯身，滋滋有声地开始舔吸Erik滴出液体的前端。德国男人像只陷入囹圄的动物那样，从鼻腔深处长长地呼出一口气——Charles Xavier有张再端庄不过的脸，太过于符合他的身份，像个王子，但他又红又湿的嘴却再淫荡不过，吸得他差点立刻射Charles一脸。

Charles一点点将Erik吞进去，缓慢地，舌头打着圈描绘Erik突起的经络，牙齿时不时地轻轻刮擦。销魂蚀骨的触感在Charles温暖湿润的口腔中融化，让Erik头皮发麻，好像要陷入椅背里去。他随着Charles的逗弄发出断断续续的咒骂——Charles抬起泛红的眼角看着Erik，像在可怜巴巴地讨好，但眼尾那一抹狡黠又出卖了他的得意。这副光景让Erik几乎发狂——他无法想象Charles舔其它男人的模样，永远不会，Charles Xavier是他的，Charles Xavier爱他，他对此深信不疑，Erik伸出手轻轻地抚过Charles丝缎般的褐发，发红的耳背，最终停留在他的面颊上，来回摩挲着，Charles温顺地垂着羽睫，半眯着眼睛，喉咙深处发出柔和的咕哝，一股爱怜推着Erik从脚趾到头皮都收紧，他迅速抽出了Charles的口腔，发出一连串的操，低喘着射在了纸巾里。Charles笑着抽出一张纸巾，擦了擦自己脸上溅到的白浊，凑上去给了Erik一个湿吻：“嘿，你的味道。”

“这礼物太好了，”Erik托住Charles的后脑勺，伸出舌头顶住Charles的，舔弄了一圈他的口腔，“超出想象。”

“礼物还没完呢。”Charles笑着推开他，甩开西装外套，踢掉裤子。

——操！

“你……”

“就是这样，” Charles拉了拉吊袜带。他光洁白皙的两条腿上连内裤都没有，却穿着一双及膝的黑色筒袜和吊袜带，色情得惊人。他双颊绯红地对Erik耸耸肩，“我准备好了，专门，为了你，你想——”

Erik浑浊地吼了一声，等不及Charles说完，就将他压在那张乌木办公桌上。他的老二又硬了起来，甚至比刚才更硬，Charles挺翘的屁股就在那上面摩擦，扩张过的穴口翕动着，仿佛在欢迎Erik的进入，他两只手撕扯着小个子男人的衬衫，让Charles露出一截雪白的后颈和肩头，然后一口咬住他的肩，同时迫不及待地进入了他。

Charles颤抖着惊呼了一声，便随着Erik挺动的节奏兴奋地尖叫。他勃起的性器抵着冰凉的桌沿，体内却被搅得滚烫、填得饱涨，Erik略微粗鲁地顶着他，一下下地，情欲在Charles体内滑腻腻地翻涌，最后从他的喉咙里溢出来，变成颤着声的迷乱叫喊，一会儿委屈地求饶，说着自己受不了，逼得Erik捏紧了他的腰不让他逃开，一会又无耻地求着Erik再用力，Erik不得不将Charles压得更深，几乎要嵌进桌子，让小个子男人弯曲成一个诱人的弧度，更凶悍地占有着他。

Erik扳过Charles的脸，两人在挺动中酣畅淋漓地激吻，舌头如交尾的蛇般狠狠绞缠，Charles喉咙里的呻吟就像花蕊里深藏的蜜液，单为了他而流淌，令Erik只想将其一滴不漏地榨干。他想吃掉、想榨干身下这个纯洁又堕落的尤物，但Charles一定会先将他榨干——在俯瞰着整个纽约城的空无一人的伍尔沃斯大厦，在1927年大雪纷飞的平安夜，他们仿佛在万丈悬崖边的千仞顶峰抵死缠绵，在性欲、爱欲的边缘，再踏出一步就是死——榨干，被榨干，他们宁愿不考虑下一秒，下一周，下一月，生命中剩余部分那些连绵不绝的时间，而是坚决地死在这刻，死在爱中，死在顶峰，变成被爱恒久封存的琥珀——紧紧相拥的琥珀，留给后人永恒的怀念和赞叹。

简直美极了。


	3. 22章

Chapter 22  
***  
“买到了吗？”Charles打开门，Erik带着一身冷气走进公寓，发梢和大衣上的雪花在室内的温度中闪烁着消融。  
“当然。”Erik举着满满当当的纸袋挑眉，“不过确实跑了好几家商店，大部分店家都去过节了。”  
“辛苦啦，”Charles对德国男人展开满足的笑颜，他捧住Erik的下颌，踮脚将自己的脸亲昵地贴上去，在感受到Erik冰凉的皮肤后浑身打了个激灵，“你的脸好冷，都快冻僵了吧。”  
“唔，”Erik放下纸袋，脸上传来的热度混着Charles身上的暖香，他搂着小个人男人的后颈，用鼻尖蹭过他的侧脸，Charles在他怀里发出舒服的咕哝。  
然后Erik抽了抽鼻子——一股可疑的糊味从厨房的方向溜进了他的鼻腔。  
“什么糊了？”  
“天哪！”Charles从他身上跳开，迅速跑向厨房。一阵世界末日般的混乱声响后，那口牛津腔带着懊丧的哀叹在公寓里回荡，“全完蛋了……”  
“泽维尔少爷，”Erik挂上大衣，走到厨房，操着一口调侃的管家腔，从Charles手里拿过满目狼藉的锅，利落地放水冲洗，“虽然感谢您如此主动，但我终于找到您不擅长的事了。”  
Charles红着脸将窗拉开一个缝，让糊味散去，嘴里小声嘟囔，“我之前从来没做过，学习总是要循序渐进的。”  
Erik笑着叹气，伸手环住Charles的腰将他拉进怀里：“还是我来吧——不知道您要学到什么时候。今天下午还要给我母亲扫墓。”  
Charles扬起脸，像只柔软的白猫，蓝眸里涌着一汪期待：“我……我可以和你去吗？”  
“当然，”Erik微微皱眉，“嘿，你在想什么？我就是为了带你去啊。”  
“啊，这样吗？那就……太好了。”每次Charles的脸颊发出喜悦的光晕，都会让整个世界为之失色。Charles凑过去轻轻啄了一口Erik的下唇。  
“不过现在，亲爱的总裁先生，得让我把咱们喂饱，否则只能去唐人街吃中餐了。”Erik揉了揉他的头发，摸着下唇，笑着走向厨房。

***  
圣诞节的下午，雪暂时停了。  
持续的大雪几乎掩埋了纽约城，原本喧嚷的街道因节日显得空寂，暗沉的色彩中闪过几抹鲜艳的绿和红，是店铺或民宅前悬挂的圣诞饰品，仿佛突然送到眼前的惊喜馈赠。  
随着雪佛兰开出城市，广袤的灰白在眼前铺开，积雪安然地躺在松枝间、篱笆上，间或有几个插着胡萝卜鼻子的雪人守护在城郊的木屋前。疏松的雪堆吸收了多余的声响，耳畔只剩下吱嘎吱嘎的清脆韵律，是积雪被车轮来回碾压时发出的歌唱。  
Charles对着带手套的手哈了一口气，然后将手捂上Erik的耳朵。Erik分神看了他一眼，又转过头去在雪中寻觅着方向。  
“我们为什么不去布鲁克林？”Charles有些疑惑。  
“哦，我已经替我母亲迁了坟，”Erik转着方向盘，“迁到城郊一个安静的处所，有花园，有守墓人，还不错的那种。”  
“到了。”Erik在墓园前停下车。Charles跳进雪地里，裹紧了围巾四处张望。墓园周围被雪松林环绕着，一间小砖房孤零零地伫在那里，门上挂着个木牌。“一个人也没有。”  
“守墓的人大概去过节了。”Erik眯着眼哈出一口白雾，他扯掉右手的皮手套，拉住Charles的微凉的左手，塞进自己的大衣口袋，“我们进去吧——你为什么坚持要带这个露指手套？根本不保暖。”  
Charles笑起来，脸被风吹得红扑扑的，在Erik的大衣口袋里与他十指紧握。  
他们从墓园的拱门边进去，Erik指了指墓园周围白皑皑的空地：“到了春天，这里就会长满青草和鲜花。”  
花岗岩的墓碑全部被厚厚的积雪覆盖，Erik凭借记忆带着Charles走向最右边倒数第三个，他用带着手套的左手拨弄了一下墓碑上的积雪，花岗岩上雕凿的名字从积雪之下显现。  
Charles低低地叹气，“很遗憾，没有买到鲜花……如果我提前吩咐他们，可以从我家老园丁的暖房里搞到鲜花。这时候路上在街上很难找到鲜花。”他垂下睫毛，脸上带着哀伤，探出右手拂过墓碑上的残雪：“Erik，我很抱歉。”  
Erik捏了捏他的手指：“那些都不重要。”  
你在这里，才最重要。  
两人都静默了一瞬。旷野上回荡着亘古的寂静，大雪好像吸附了一切，连风声都不存在了，白茫茫的世界中只有两个孤零零的人影靠在一起。  
Erik干咳了几声，终于有些拘谨地对着墓碑用德语说：“Mama, das ist Charles（妈妈，这是Charles）……”  
说到一半，他停住了。他没法再说下去。这寒冷的雪地像一张摊平了的巨掌，他站在收紧的巨掌中央，空茫的哀伤攫住了他。  
他想向Eddie介绍身边的这个小个子男人，Charles Xavier，是个身居高位的亿万富翁，是个出身显赫的贵族，是他的老板。没人知道他们的关系，但他们相爱了，Charles让他感到幸福得要命。他想让Eddie看看Charles，他漂亮善良又有教养，Eddie一定会喜欢他。  
但这他妈到底算什么？  
——Charles Xavier是个男人！他永远不可能将Charles娶回家。更何况ErikLehnsherr只是个出身寒微的犹太佬。在某些人眼里他就是Charles的狗。Charles的家族早就为他谋划好了未来，娶什么样的姑娘，生几个孩子，过怎样的生活……  
他现在根本没有能力拥有Charles。即使他们爱着对方，即使Charles愿意为他学做饭，即使他们每周都能同居几天，这都是无济于事的。  
他们两个人那么聪明，却都在固执地装傻，仿佛只靠装傻就能让时间永远停滞一样。  
——“Ich liebe ihn（我爱他）。”Erik垂下头，紧紧闭上眼，在心底默念，“Ichliebe ihn（我爱他）。”  
“Bitte segnemich（请保佑我）。”  
——请保佑我，请保佑我，让我得到他。  
“Erik，你母亲是怎么去世的？”Charles小心翼翼地开口，带着斟酌，“上次你告诉我的只是一半。”  
“死于流弹。黑帮火并的流弹。”Erik睁开眼睛，灰绿的眼眸转向Charles，“她在买菜回来的路上。我们的帮派和敌对帮派突然在街上开始交火。我没在现场，”Erik的声调在尽量平静，但仍不由自主地打颤，这是他第一次告诉别人Eddie是怎么死的，他在直面永恒的愧疚。  
“我到的时候，她买的番茄洒了一地，被人们踏得稀烂，鲜红的，和她的血混在一起。”Erik昂起头，吸了吸鼻子，“从此之后，我再也不吃番茄。”  
“天哪，”Charles惊讶地睁大眼睛，伸手拥住他，“天哪……可是，我每次点番茄的时候，你为什么都不告诉我？对不起……”  
“我总不能因为自己的毁事情了你的爱好，”Erik苦笑，“你是无辜的——何况你还那么爱吃红烩牛肉。”  
“不不不……”Charles在他的怀里连连摇头，带着歉意啜泣，“我再也不吃了……真的……不吃了……”  
Erik抱着Charles，揉着他的后颈，硬将他向墓园外挪，“走吧，走吧，我母亲最见不得孩子伤心，你最好笑起来。”  
Charles仍旧埋在他怀里。Erik无奈地在墓园门口抓着Charles倒进雪地，两人相拥着嘭地一声砸在厚厚的雪上。  
“这是什么？”Charles叫起来。  
“像这样。”Erik抓住一把雪塞进Charles的颈窝，坏笑起来，“没打过雪仗吗，大少爷？”  
Charles气恼地攒起眉头，也抓起一把雪甩在Erik的脸上，看到他满脸霜花的滑稽样又扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“很好，就是这样，”Erik起身做出备战的姿态，捏起一个雪团向Charles抛去。  
Charles不甘示弱地给了Erik一个完美的回敬。  
两个人像疯玩的孩子，无法无天地大呼小叫，奔跑着向对方投掷雪球，最后筋疲力尽、四仰八叉地倒在雪地上。  
Charles躺在Erik身上，两人都大声喘着气。来不及平复呼吸，Charles就一个转身，趴在Erik身上贴住了Erik的唇，深深地吻他。  
“这是我人生中最好的圣诞节，谢谢你，亲爱的。”  
——Erik Lehnsherr虽然不过圣诞节，但他也是这么想的。  
***  
三个月过得很快，大地从封冻中恢复了童贞，舒展出等待播种的柔软姿态，人们翻耙过富有水分的丰沃土地，满怀希望地洒下种子。在逐渐和煦的暖风中，Charles和Shaw的博弈也接近了尾声，那场谈判最终以白纸黑字的形式落到了实处。  
1928年初的股市变得更加难以捉摸，Erik挥舞着穆迪“股价远超预期”的报告，成功劝说Charles改变了泽维尔基金会的投资组合，清仓了大部分的股票，转而大量购入黄金。他们更加频繁地约会，在任何能想到的隐秘地方鬼鬼祟祟地亲吻，或仅仅是在Erik的公寓里共享一张沙发，都令人心满意足。  
1928年3月3日是Shaw的托拉斯“美联钢铁”与泽维尔工业进行战略合作发布会的日子。Charles放下演讲稿，打开了最新的华尔街日报。他在看到股票指数时惊讶地睁大双眼——他们曾经清仓的股票又恢复了疯涨——通用汽车、中央铁路，一支支股票都在以令人瞠目结舌的速度迅猛攀升。  
Erik的看法到底还正确吗？  
Charles揉了揉眉心，合上报纸，又开始读起了下午发布会的演讲稿。  
***  
在广场饭店的发布会十分成功。在盛大晚宴即将结束之时，Jean从人流中找到了正在与国会议员热烈交谈的Charles：“总裁先生，泽维尔夫人打了个电话，她说她回到西彻斯特了，现在就在大宅，很想尽快见到您。”  
“什么？”Charles诧异地挑眉，Sharon并未事前通知他这件事。  
不过很快他便礼貌地微笑着与国会议员作别，匆匆坐进了Darwin发动好的汽车。  
“夫人回来了。”Darwin透过后视镜看着Charles。  
“你知道的，什么都别乱说。”Charles神色严肃地咳嗽几声，“千万注意。”  
“明白。”Darwin会意点头，在嘴上做了个拉链的手势，“我是您最忠诚的后盾。”  
“谢谢你，Darwin。”Charles展开一个感激的笑。  
***  
夜色中的泽维尔大宅是那么熟悉又陌生，Charles已经不爱住在这里了，这地方对他而言显得已经太空太大。  
Charles下车，面对着灯火通明的大宅长长吁了一口气，理了理领带，才抬脚走上大理石台阶。  
管家从他身上接过公文包，Charles疾步走入客厅。  
许久不见的Sharon仍然得体地危坐在真皮沙发上，就着过滤嘴细细地抽一支烟。Sharon穿着精致的丝绸红裙，脖颈上带着她最爱的珍珠项链，金发打着闪亮的卷。她身边是一个瘦削的男人，脸上的皱纹仿佛都暗藏着阴谋，正呷着一杯浓酽的正山小种，眼睛从两条灰白的眉下抬起来看Charles。  
“母亲。”Charles颔首，又转向男人，“Kurt叔叔。”  
“你大约要改口叫他父亲了，”Sharon将烟按灭，“我们已经注册结婚了，在英国。”  
Charles扯出个笑：“那么，恭喜您，母亲。”  
“我们回来，是想长住在这里一阵子，”Sharon没有看Charles，只是做了个手势，“你先坐。”  
Charles坐在Sharon对面，十指扭结着交叉。  
氛围并不对劲。沉默变成铅般延展的实体，下面有什么东西在疯长。  
“这么急着叫你回来，一是和Shaw的合作终于尘埃落定了，不会有什么节外生枝，”Sharon敛眉看着儿子，“二是和你郑重地谈一些东西。”  
“你先看看这个。”一个信封被放在Charles面前。  
Charles感到自己的手指冰凉得像被切断了一样。他不安地颤抖起来。信封里装着什么？他不敢打开。气氛里沉重的铅好像全部被熔铸进了这个信封，三双眼睛都紧紧盯在这小小的信封上。  
“好。”Charles重重地吞咽了一下。他的口很干，没有咽下去什么。  
他战栗着，取过信，揭开封口，从里面慢慢抽出了带有特殊质感——火棉胶印质感的纸张。相纸。一叠相片。  
他相片雪白的背面翻转过来。  
——完全可以看得清脸，是两个在电影院中接吻的男人。


	4. Chapter 23-29

Chapter 23  
***  
窗外的旷野中突然卷起了一阵大风。侧柏呼呼地搅动起浓稠的夜色，风在树梢间盲着眼穿梭，直到一头撞上大宅的窗玻璃，却无法撼动室内重如千钧的静默。  
直到Sharon昂着脖子，干涩地开口：“他叫Erik Lehnsherr，对吧？”  
Charles的手心被汗浸满，滑得握不住相片。他将信封放回原位，翕动着嘴唇，“你……你们都知道些什么？”  
Sharon的声音骤然提高了八度，她啪地一声摔下手里那杯威士忌，一向持重的贵族口音变得尖锐，有些神经质：“如果这张照片落到了小报手里，你知道明天你是什么下场吗，Charles？”  
Kurt看了Sharon一眼，放下茶杯，干咳了两声，“你得要感到幸运，这些照片不是小报照的……”  
“照片是哪里来的？”Charles条件反射般紧盯着信封，“谁拍的？谁给你们的？”  
“现在我们不会回答这些问题，这不重要。”Sharon在Kurt的目光下长长地呼吸了一声，她颤着手在胸前画了个十字，又抖抖索索地抓起一支烟，划了好几次打火机，才艰难地将其点燃，“我们可以认为是他引诱了你，这男人目的不纯，你只需要改，Charles，你只需要改，一切都会恢复原位。我现在就给Vincent医生打电话——他上次告诉我，什么‘转换疗法*’，告诉我你都好了——上帝啊，那么多女孩，长得漂亮，家世又好，她们都对你那么有好感，康纳说Moria回到了纽约，她多合适——你就不能不做‘那个’？就不能去喜欢女孩？当年在哈佛，要不是我们拼了老命保你，你的名声——我们家族的名声——”  
被封锁的可怕回忆啸叫着席卷而来，Sharon的哭泣，Brian的叹息，付之一炬的手稿，深夜的秘密谈话和戴金丝眼镜的心理医生，他仿佛再度被锋利的手术刀剖开，从脑仁到内脏，都暴露于审视、鄙夷、怀疑、忧虑的幢幢目光之下，那些错综的声音，那些难眠的深夜，那些痛苦和噩梦……  
Charles抖动着双肩，呼吸变得急促，他咬住唇，脊梁僵硬地挺直，任由冷汗一滴滴从额角滑落。  
“现在重要的是这个，”Kurt斜着眼盯住Charles，倾身扔过来一叠账本，“据说现在是他在负责打理泽维尔基金会。你看看基金会的账目——你是不是最近并没有认真审核这些账目？去年圣诞节后他指示基金在高位买入哈里斯集团的股票，而在一个月前低位售出，亏了不少钱。但我通过朋友查到，半个月前，他在账户里存入了一笔钱，数目相当可观。而且哈里斯也曾经是你们的客户之一，他之前经常和哈里斯打交道，对吧？”  
“Kurt叔叔，您想说什么？”看到账目，Charles的呼吸一滞。华尔街日报上变幻的数字在他脑海中晃动起重影，但Charles还是调动起全身的警觉，戒备地瞥了他一眼，拿起威士忌喝了一口，那液体就像堵在喉头的汽油，令人直犯恶心。  
“你当然明白我在说什么，Charles，挪用公款搞内幕交易谋私利，这可是重罪，拿了证据可以送他进监狱的！”Kurt深色的双眸直直地望着Charles，充满暗示，“基金会已经运行了接近十年，你平常并没有那么容易地信任别人，但为什么这次？为什么这么快？——原因你知道得比我们更清楚。要不是你母亲给我一些权限让我了解泽维尔集团的不少细节，很可能你要被他骗得更……”  
“这不可能！”Charles压抑着晕眩，攥起拳反驳，“不可能！”  
“Charles，我和你妈妈怎么可能骗你？”Kurt似笑非笑地微微摇头叹气，“银行流水和账目就在这里，你可以亲眼看见。”  
“Charles，我现在就给Vincent医生打电话，”Sharon擎着烟，眉毛拧成一团，伸手向柜前摸索，“我让他连夜赶到这儿来给你治病……”  
“别！打！”Charles捂住太阳穴哀戚地号叫，“别打——”  
“你知道这一切都意味着什么！”Kurt终于按捺不住，起身抓过Charles的手肘，眼角的肌肉抽动，阴森地逼视着他，“孩子，你的问题必须解决，这不只是你一个人的问题，还是整个集团、整个家族的问题！这是个定时炸弹——我们绝不能让你成为第二个克虏伯*！”  
Charles恶狠狠地甩开Kurt的手冲进书房，轰地一声摔上大门，整个墙壁都在撞击声中共鸣出浑浊的震响。  
他隔着门，对着追来的Sharon和Kurt，用尽剩下的所有力量，声嘶力竭地高喊：“我的问题，我自己解决！”  
窗外的风疯了似地打着旋，伸出枯槁如骷髅的手，扼住高大的侧柏来回摇撼。Charles的吼叫随侧柏的无数叶片一起，在空阔的黑夜中扭曲着抖动。  
在回响的黑色漩涡里，Charles捂住胸口的千疮百孔，靠着门重重滑落在地上。

***  
Charles已经两天没有上班了。  
Erik知道Sharon已经回到了大宅，他无法直接登门看望Charles。向Xavier大宅致电，也只有礼貌的仆人说少爷卧病在床，不便接听。  
Erik合上华尔街日报，沉闷地叹了口气，转头望着窗外同样阴郁的天色。  
有人敲了敲门，Jean从半开的门缝探过脸：“兰谢尔先生，总裁找您。”  
“Char——总裁先生回来了？”Erik转过脸，“今天？”  
“对，刚刚回来，处理了一堆文件，”Jean甩着一头红发走在前面，Erik紧跟着她。  
“总裁看起来很憔悴，”Jean耸肩叹气，“他下午来半天也很麻烦，应该休息到明天的。”  
Erik皱眉应允着，推开了Charles办公室的大门。  
“Charles，感觉好些了吗？”  
办公室很静，Erik的皮鞋无声地踩过绵软的地毯。一股浓重的烟味扑鼻而来，整个办公室好像被浸泡在烟雾之中似的，水晶烟灰缸里七扭八歪地塞满了袅袅冒烟的烟蒂。  
Charles整个人陷在宽大的皮椅中，背对着Erik，只露出一点微微发光的褐发。  
Erik在距离办公桌一步之遥处站定。他并未得到自己想要的回答。  
Charles没有很快转过椅子，没有用温柔的声调及时回答他，甚至没有发出任何声音。  
这不像Charles。  
“嘿，Charles？”Erik压低声音，耐心地问询。  
“我很好。”  
阴沉的天幕下，那张皮椅缓缓转了过来，穿着黑西装的Charles挺着脖子靠住椅背，抬起下巴望着他。  
他的眼睛布满血丝，脸色苍白如纸，眼眶下挂着两团乌青。  
然后他略微沙哑地说自己很好。  
“你这样叫‘很好’？”Erik哑然失笑，他向前跨了一步，正准备仔细端详Charles的脸——  
“请别过来。”Charles对他面无表情地扬起手臂，一个冷酷的拒绝姿态。  
Erik的眉头变得更深，他低头盯着Charles，不解地摊手，“怎么了？”  
一个信封被Charles抬手推到桌沿。  
Charles只用了几根手指，好像怕那信封弄脏了自己的手。他的蓝宝石尾戒仍然在Erik眼前熠熠发光，但Charles本应比宝石还迷人的眸色却分外黯淡。他垂眸将十指交叉，避过Erik探询的眼神：“请打开它。”  
“什么？”Erik无奈地打开信封，嘀咕着，“这么神秘……”  
雪白的相纸背面被翻开，两个男人接吻的图片猝不及防地跃入眼帘。  
“这是什么？”Erik惊愕地睁大眼，“——这是哪里来的？”  
“这个问题该我问你，Erik。”Charles抬起头，平静而淡漠地注视着德国男人，“我想问你三个问题。第一个问题，”他从桌上拿起一张检修报告，“咱们在Shaw家门前碰见的那天，我的车被人做过手脚。我就一直在疑惑，那么新的豪车，怎么会那么脆弱呢？”  
Erik半张着嘴，像冻结在原地的雕塑，定定地望着Charles。  
“第二个问题，Emma Frost和你是什么关系？Shaw那场宴会，是她邀请的你吧。”  
“Charles，你都知道些什么？”Erik放柔了声音，但他不由自主地来回捋着头发，牙齿咯咯作响。  
“我觉得我已经知道了很多事情，很多很多，Erik。”Charles的声音非常平稳，平稳得过分，像是在进行一场普通的商业谈判。他在谈判桌这侧缓慢有序地梳理着底牌，却让对手感到惊疑和不安。  
“Charles，你听我说，这些事情不是你想的那样，至少现在，绝不是你想的那样……”Erik长吁一口气，用那双灰绿的眸子盯着Charles，“你得相信我……”  
Charles微微翘起一边嘴角，不置可否地挑眉，“是啊，‘至少现在不是’？我的朋友，我很想相信你，但是——”他漫不经心地整理着桌上的资料，直到从文件堆里抽出一个厚厚的账本，展开其中一页摊开。他抬眼，眸里那片海笼罩着深浓的烟雾，只能辨别出被碾碎的平静。  
“第三个问题，泽维尔基金会在一个月前的亏损，以及你银行账户凭空出现的巨额存款，之间有什么关系？”  
“这件事我本来打算向你仔细解释，我确实和哈里斯有过协定，但是亏损绝不在我的计划内。那钱我完全不知道是怎么来的，我被他……”  
“‘计划内’？”Charles长长地叹息了一声，低头用力揉着眉心，“我的朋友，我觉得我已经不需要听你再说更多了。我们都已经知道答案了，不是吗？现在，就请你收拾好你的东西离开伍尔沃斯大厦，你的桌子上现在大概已经放好了交接需要签署的材料。虽然有人很想把你送进监狱，但是……”  
“Charles……”Erik的声线颤抖，“Charles，我可以解释……”  
“走吧。”Charles鼻腔一酸，他低着头，竭力拉拽着喉头的肌肉，压抑住哽咽，“Jean，送客！”

***  
雨点毫无怜悯地高高砸了下来，起初是零零星星，而后逐渐织成一张天罗地网，将整个纽约围困其中。  
下班高峰期，汽车在马路上拥堵成钢铁的长龙，此起彼伏的喇叭声在雨中焦躁不安地扭斗，像风暴在海面翻腾起的呼号。  
Charles疲乏地靠在后座上半闭着眼，雨点撞上车窗，扯出串串模糊不清的泪痕；敲在车顶，迸成团团粉身碎骨的水汽，响亮的雨声灌进他的耳朵，迅速地盈满，一直从眼眶溢出来，悄无声息地在他的颊侧滑落。  
他刚才那么认真地想好了措辞，那么认真地没有流下泪来，那么认真地想记住Erik最后的模样，他表现得很好，像完成了一场至关重要的谈判。  
Erik今天没怎么刮胡子，下巴上有一层淡淡的胡茬。Erik矿石般的灰绿眼睛，卷曲的睫毛，笔挺的鼻梁，脸颊处的凹陷，经常紧抿的薄唇，都是那么熟悉，熟悉得让人心悸，让人心软，让人心碎。  
那双眼睛曾那样热切地端详过他，那鼻子在清晨蹭着他的脸，那唇无数个夜晚在他的身上流连。  
但从一开始，这些注定皆为幻象，终究是假。  
Erik今天穿着他一贯爱穿的黑西装，打着一条藏青色领带，那是他送给Erik的新年礼物。他亲手给Erik打上那条领带，然后Erik笑着回吻了他。  
他看起来有多开心，他的演技就有多超群。  
Charles Xavier，你是个愚蠢得无可救药的婊子，本该辨识他的别有用心，却主动放弃了理智，低贱到投怀送抱。  
Charles的嘴角浮出一抹自嘲的笑，他最后一次打开记忆的闸门，在时间的洪水中打捞着那些和德国男人在一起的残骸——从第一次相遇他那些可笑的小心思，到地下酒吧里和德国男人的碰杯，再到他揪住德国男人领带送上的那个吻，然后是公寓、车里、大宅，许多炽烈燃烧的片段升腾起闪光的烟雾……  
一切的句号是几张照片、账目、检查报告、Erik遮遮掩掩却欲盖弥彰的承认，所谓的“证据”或“揭露”。  
他恋恋不舍地将这一切看了最后一眼，放下了沉重的箱盖。  
Charles劈手扔掉了箱子，将所有过去抛入滚滚不息的流水之中，抛入滂沱淋漓的大雨之中，眼看承载这一切的箱子在湍急的洪流里消散，以一种苦涩到近乎冷酷的决然，目睹残骸陷入幽深的黑暗。  
再见，吾爱。  
——就当这是最后的告别。

***  
雨幕之中，幻影驶出了纽约城，向着西彻斯特的方向前进，肃穆地，如一辆载着尸体的灵车。  
“少爷，后面——”  
Darwin讶异的声音打破了车内的寂静，Charles忙用手背抹了抹脸颊：“怎么了？”  
“那辆雪佛兰，兰谢尔先生的，”Darwin转头，面露难色地望着Charles，“他一直紧跟着咱们，从城里到出城……”  
“甩掉那辆车。”Charles吸了吸鼻子，面无表情。  
“好。”Darwin加快车速，车轮轰地一声劈开水洼，卷起污浊的泥水，尽数打在路边的杂草和树干上。  
泽维尔大宅的轮廓几乎要被雨雾吞没，他们在空荡荡的路上向着大宅的方向疾速行驶。  
“那辆车也加速了！”Darwin盯着后视镜。“少爷！”  
“怎么了？”Charles在吱呀的刹车声中猛然向前一倾，睁开了刚闭上的眼睛。  
一辆黑色的雪佛兰横在幻影前，在距离大宅半里之遥处挡住了他们的去路。  
倾盆大雨中无数锐利的银针急而猛地刺入地面，溅起白蒙蒙的雾气，严密地裹住了柏油路面。  
这是个情绪不定的春天，总无缘无故地哭个没完，令人厌烦。  
透过阴沉得可以挤出水的暮色，透过被雨击打的前窗，Charles看到车前伫立着一个男人。  
前灯穿过雨雾勾勒出他的轮廓，他就那么站着，任凭大雨无情地淋湿他的头发，他的脸，他的西装，沿着他的脖颈滑进他的衬衫，将他浑身浇个湿透。他的头发狼狈地紧贴着头，眼睛甚至在猛烈的雨中没法睁开，但他仍然一动不动。  
那个男人是多么陌生啊，Charles感觉自己不认识他，他其实从未真正认识过他，他几天前才勉强开始拼凑那个男人令人恐惧的另一面。  
那个男人也本该这样陌生，有关他的一切记忆已经被封存，被抹去，像是一场不该得的病被治愈了，一角年久失修的篱笆被扎牢了，一处凹陷的路面被补平了，所有从前的痕迹都不存在了。  
这个人是谁？  
一个在今天离职的前员工罢了。  
“绕过他，从侧面走。”Charles冷冷地开口。  
Darwin长长鸣笛，将车向侧面转。  
幻影转向了，但那个男人仍将自己的身体不屈不挠地挡在车前。  
突然指间传来一阵灼痛，Charles眉头紧锁，骂了一声，这才发现自己不知何时点起的那根Lucky Strike已燃到了尽头。  
——Lucky Strike。  
可惜遇见Erik Lehnsherr不是什么幸运，而是命中注定的劫数。  
Charles奋力打开车门，冲入雨中，一直冲到那个男人面前。  
这雨是针，是刀，是箭，从他胸口的千疮百孔里穿了出来，让他再也不能忍受，只能面对着Erik歇斯底里地厉声嘶吼：“我已经给了你想要的一切！Erik Lehnsherr，你到底想从我这得到什么？”  
哗哗的雨声里，Erik只是那样望着他，那双绿眸隔着雨幕落在他的脸上，他现在一定也和Erik一样狼狈极了。  
然后Erik伸出双手抓住他的双肩，在急风骤雨之中扑上来吻他，像个丧失理智的疯子，这个出人意料的吻暴虐得惊人，Charles甚至没来得及推开他，便被Erik在唇齿之间发狂地纠缠啃噬几近窒息，血味迅速在两人唇舌间蔓开，雨点砸得两人眼皮都抬不起来，最后这演变成了一场激烈的搏斗，Charles挥起右臂给了Erik一拳，Erik捂着侧脸终于放开了他。  
“我想要你。”Erik的眸子在雨中变得模糊不清，甚至几近悲怆。  
“这不可能。”  
Charles决绝地转过身去，幻影的发动机轰隆隆地启动，将雨中的男人抛在身后。  
伴随着震耳欲聋的雷声，一道刺眼的霹雳在阵痛中撕裂了漆黑的天幕。  
1928年的夏天，就要来了。

注：

1.转换疗法（英语：Conversion therapy，或称扭转疗法、转化疗法、性倾向治疗、性倾向矫正疗法）是指试图透过心理或灵性介入来使人从双性恋或同性恋转化至异性恋的尝试，属于伪科学的一种。  
wiki：https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-cn/%E8%BD%89%E6%8F%9B%E7%99%82%E6%B3%95

2\. 1902年，19世纪德国工业大王弗雷德里克·克虏伯(1854-1902年)因同性恋事件被披露而自杀身亡。他是钢铁工业巨头家族克虏伯家族的的第二代总裁。详情见下链接：  
http://gayinfluence.blogspot.com/2011/12/steel-magnate-friedrich-alfred-krupp.html  
Chapter 24

***  
当Erik怒气冲冲地推开Mike’s 二层阁楼的门时，Emma正在关窗。  
她打扮得无懈可击，穿着一条白色的真丝筒裙，乳白的中跟皮鞋，脖子上缠着长长的珍珠项链。在她出门时，整个大宅都假设她将去参加一场名媛间私密的下午茶，而非秘密地在巷角的阁楼里等一个男人。  
如果有人在Mike’s的门口目睹这一切，会误以为他们是一对偷情的男女——但事实并非如此，事实比这还复杂一百倍。  
偷情只是两个人的事，但他们分享的秘密却能让整个纽约都抖三抖。  
“你来了。”Emma正欲从窗边起身，Erik却快步走到窗前，一把揪住了Emma的珍珠项链。  
德国男人瞪着眼睛，表情扭曲得狰狞，青筋在他紧扯项链的手背上弹跳：“照片，照片！那些照片是你照的！对不对？”  
“我……”Emma高傲的脸上浮出一丝恐慌，涨红攀上她的侧脸，精心打理的金发开始散乱。她仰着脖子，伸出双手用力地掰着Erik钳子似的大手，“Erik，Erik，你先放开我！”  
Erik愤怒地从鼻子里呼出一口气，斜睨着Emma狼狈的姿态，放开了手。断线的珍珠噼里啪啦地跳上木地板，欢快地滚动着四散开来，“所以你是承认了？这可完全不在计划之内！你居然不知会我，就私自拍那些照片，还给了Charles的母亲，Emma Frost，你究竟怎么回事？”  
Emma捏着脖子咳嗽，发红的眼睛瞪着Erik：“Erik Lehnsherr，我不得不，你懂吗，我不得不！更何况我们已经两清，谁也不欠谁。”  
“呵，”Erik轻蔑地昂头，“明明是我给你的帮助更多！如果没有我，你能这么快搞定西尔斯吗？你能去Shaw那里邀功吗？那老头子身体那么好，不费一番功夫哪有那么容易死！”德国男人伸出指头，激动地点着自己的脸，“这都是我，是我，给你谋划的！你却不经我的同意，私自动了Charles Xavier！”  
“Erik，”Emma张大双眼，惊异地凝视他，鼻翼翕动，“Erik，你……你不会是真的喜欢上Charles Xavier了吧？”  
“是又怎么样？”Erik喘着气，拳头暴躁地击打着空气，“是又怎么样！”  
Emma素来冷漠的眸子深处闪过一抹悲哀，她摇着头，缓慢地，“你完了，Erik，你完了——你居然陷进去了。”  
“别耍花招，别打岔，我现在需要你的解释，为什么拍照片？我要你即刻销毁所有底片！”Erik的指节在拳中咯咯作响，“要不是你是个女人，我一定把你掐进墙里！”  
“我说了，我不得不！Charles Xavier一定要娶Moria Mactaggert，否则，否则Shaw就要去追Moria，他已经开始动心思让Moria取代我——Shaw要抛弃我！Moria的身份现在对Shaw整合钢铁业太有利了，但是Moria肯定不会愿意轻易嫁给他，Charles Xavier才是更好的选择。”  
Emma摔进褐色的布沙发，疲惫又悲哀地，凹凸不平的地板在她的脚下吱呀作响。金发女人抬起头，含着泪水的眼睛直视Erik，“你知道我为了今天，努力了多少年、忍了多少年吗？我不是男人，要得到想要的，只能依靠男人！这些年来我给Shaw做了多少脏事，如今他转头就打算扔掉我！我从全国各地给他找女孩，训练她们，把她们当作礼物送上政要的床，来帮助Shaw的事业——有时候遇到重要的人物我还要自己上——那些欧洲的总统和皇帝，还有华盛顿的那些将军和部长！”  
Emma自轻自贱地嗤了一声，“我一直都是个婊子，在Shaw眼里大约也是一样。我不爱他，也不可能爱他，因为上流社会这些人不可能有什么狗屁爱情，只有利益！如果我爱上他，只会输得更惨。你想要谈恋爱，去找个中产阶级家里无忧无虑的女孩吧，和她结婚，生一堆孩子。像是Charles Xavier那样的人——”  
Emma起身，用指头重重戳着Erik的胸膛，就在心口的位置，那里的肌肉在挤压下滚烫地跳动，“你好好想想你是谁，Erik Lehnsherr，苦出身，犹太佬，有黑帮劣迹——最重要的，还是个男人！”她一下下摇着头，眼里闪着泪光，声音残破又尖利，像是碎了一地的玻璃，“现实点吧，Erik！你明知这是不可能的！”  
Erik呆呆地站在原地，就好像那天呆呆地站在雨里，眼睁睁地望着那辆幻影的车轮滋开水花，在倾盆大雨中绝尘而去。  
许多话在他的唇间挣扎，却无法说出口，因为语言是那么无力，永远不能将现实的深深鸿沟填平，就像他即使忏悔一千次、祈祷一千次，都不能让时间倒流，不能提前提醒Eddie那里会有一场枪战，不能将那枚黄铜子弹从Eddie的背上抹去，Eddie在家里为他准备了那么多蜡烛，那么多，点亮起来整个屋子都能被围进温暖的光晕，而他的生日，最终变成了母亲的忌日。  
他是如此憎恨这个世界，因为这个世界从未给予过他怜悯。  
他只得到过寥寥几束光明，但命运戏弄地笑着，像是掐灭一支不想抽的烟，让他的世界又一次陷入黑暗。  
幽暗的室内腾着一股发霉的老木头味，奄奄一息的光束从小窗透出来，无数蜉蝣般的尘屑在光中漂浮，两人凝重地呼吸着饱含尘土的陈旧空气，半晌没有作声。  
“Erik，”Emma突然放软了声音，“现在和他断掉，对你俩来说都是好事。忘了他吧，按我们的计划走下去，从Stryker到Sears，我们一路下来都很顺利，不是吗？”Emma侧过脸去，逆光看着他，伸出了脖子，试探性地，“你在Xavier那里呆不下去，可以来Shaw这里，你有经验，懂经营，还对泽维尔集团那么了解，Shaw一定乐意给你升职。美联刚刚成立，你有那么多的人脉可以利用，在这里一定可以大展拳脚，Shaw还会有股份激励……”  
“Charles的事，你胆敢告诉Shaw一个字，我绝不会饶过你。”Erik狠戾地扫了Emma一眼。  
Emma翻了个白眼，“我当然不会告诉他这件事。让他拿住Xavier和你的把柄对我有什么好处？我要是事事都对他毫无保留，还能混到今天？照片我已经给了Sharon，目的达到了，底片也都已经销毁了——你、你哭了？”  
“我没有！”Erik扭过头去，背对着Emma，“你觉得‘Magneto’会哭？”  
“但是Erik Lehnsherr会，”Emma耸肩，“在他母亲的葬礼上，我亲眼看见他哭了。”  
“那些都随他的母亲一起埋葬了。”  
窗那边传来德国男人沉闷嘶哑的声音。  
——那一切，都在那场大雨里，随着Charles转身的背影，一起埋葬了。

***

“起来。看看谁来了？”  
一只胳膊伸出来，用力地拽着床上的Charles，一头金发的女孩靠近，骤然占据了Charles的视野。  
“……嗯？”Charles迷蒙地睁开眼，“……Raven？”  
“我的好哥哥，”Raven站起身，踢开床边的几个空荡荡的Johnnie Walker玻璃瓶，“我，的，天，哪……你知道你现在像什么吗？”  
“我不想知道。”Charles翻了个身，将脸埋进羽毛枕，“我母亲和Kurt去度假了，我好不容易安生一下，能让我一个人呆着吗，甜心？”  
“很抱歉不能，”Raven双手叉腰大声宣判，然后将Charles从被子里拽出来，“啧啧，这是怎么了？瞧你的脸色！我风流倜傥的哥哥去哪了？我们要去party，就今晚，去看变装舞会，或者咱们去兜风？去海边？”  
“我不舒服，宝贝，你找别人可以吗？”Charles艰难地叹息了一声，“我就是……想一个人呆着。就这样。”  
“到底发生了什么？”Raven担忧地皱眉。她跳上床，紧紧揽住Charles。她的哥哥又瘦了，身体软得像一团棉花，“你不能一直就这样趴在家里。很多Party上都找不到你了，很多人在问我你去哪了，我只能说我不知道。”  
“我只是太累了，我不想再参加那么多Party了。太累了，平常的应酬已经够我受的了。”Charles的声音干硬得像簌簌掉屑的墙皮，“告诉他们我身体不舒服就行了。”  
“Charles，你到底怎么了？”Raven扳过Charles的双肩，坚定地注视他。  
“我很好。”Charles耸肩，挑眉，撅嘴，表情还是那么丰富。只不过他的眼神在飘忽地躲闪，脸上浮出的微笑虚弱得不像他，“真的。只是感冒而已，淋了一场雨罢了——那天雨下得很突然，我没带伞。很快就会好，没什么大不了，不用这么大惊小怪。”  
“真的吗？”Raven语气变得严肃，“Charles，看着我。Jean告诉我，Erik Lehnsherr，上次你带去康纳叔叔家的那个……那个同事，离职了。”  
“然后呢？”Charles的蓝眸戒备地瞟过Raven，又若无其事地落向窗外的湖面，“这和我有什么关系？员工离职跳槽很常见。有更好的去处，不适应公司文化……”  
“Charles Xavier，你别敷衍我了！”金发少女摇晃着Charles的肩，“你当你妹妹还是六七岁的孩子吗？你当我什么都不知道吗？你当我看不出来吗？”  
“你都知道什么？”Charles应声抬头，蹙起眉盯着Raven。  
“别掩饰了，”Raven摇头，“你看他的眼神，他看你的眼神，那是挡不住的，骗不了人的——你爱他。”  
Charles偏过头，牢牢捏住被子。  
“我还知道你的事情，在你上学那阵，六七年前。虽然那时候我还小，但我偷听了我爸妈的谈话……我很想安慰你，但是不敢，怕你发觉我知道……”Raven哽咽起来，用手背抹了一把泪，她精心画好的烟熏妆花得有些滑稽，“所以我那时总是找你给我辅导数学，在你回家‘休息’避风头的时候……”  
“哦，Raven，”Charles伸出胳膊抱住Raven，将头上埋她的肩，“谢谢你……”  
隔着Raven的衣料，Charles的泪无声地渗上金发少女的皮肤，温热的一片。  
“Erik Lehnsherr那个杂碎，是不是他伤害了你？”Raven咬牙切齿，“我去找他算账……”  
“别，Raven，别！”Charles抓住Raven的手臂，声音发颤，“please……”  
金发少女抿着嘴挑眉，“那我有条件——你得和我一起出去，找点乐子，活泛起来，别再在这里闷着了。”

***  
劳斯莱斯幻影在喧嚣的夜色中穿越哈莱姆区，像拨开霓虹海波的一尾黑鱼，随着音乐摇摆。  
涂着厚金眼影、穿绿色亮片长裙的舞女靠在昏暗的街灯旁抽烟，只有靠得很近才能发现“她”其实有着明显凸出的喉结；两个打扮入时的短发姑娘手拉着手在路边奔跑，自由自在、毫不遮掩。  
清亮跳跃的钢琴声、黑人粗犷忧郁的歌声夹杂着欢笑嬉闹声，从一个个虚掩的酒吧门缝中飘出，像是沿着墙生长的五彩藤蔓，点缀着喷满涂鸦的墙壁。  
这是一个大家心照不宣的法外之地。警察收起了警棍，选择不轻易涉足于此或发起突袭；道德评判家也只能在这里偃旗息鼓，愤懑地摇头离去。无论是黑人还是白人，那些不为俗世所容的“怪人”，都在这里找到了属于自己的位置。与你擦肩而过的高瘦男人，下一秒可以是舞台上万众瞩目的变装皇后；在咖啡厅闲坐的黑衣女人，转身就能在“Just for ladies”的派对里穿着男士西装独领风骚。有人甚至打趣地专创了一个词汇来形容此盛况：“The Harlem Renaissance”。  
一列列豪车有序地停在Rockland Palace*前，乐曲声和欢呼声隔着厚重的大门在地面震动，这个可以容纳六千人的巨大舞厅正在上演一场盛大的变装秀。  
上流社会的先生太太们虽对身边的那些“怪人”避之不及，但当放纵与猎奇成为风尚，他们也完全乐于在一个闲来无事的夜晚，成群结队地观赏那些华丽炫目的舞蹈表演。  
盛装打扮的Raven拉着Charles坐进卡座，Charles已经许久未置身于这样热闹的环境之中，甚至有些恍惚。有打扮成埃及艳后，浑身涂着金粉的异国女子，暴露出自己柔软的身体曲线；有裹着狐皮大氅、脚踏三寸高跟鞋的浓妆男人，扭动着甩起宽沿帽上的一堆羽毛；还有穿着男士套装的黑人女性，引吭高歌一曲蓝调。极致的混乱与极致的自由来回碰撞如在调一杯诱人的鸡尾酒——但他，Charles Xavier，并没有，也不可能有机会品尝。  
无论在什么时候，命运都不会善良到把那杯鸡尾酒给他。  
他只能在寂寞空阔的大宅里，对着一排Johnnie Walker自斟自饮，然后醉醺醺的梦里看到那个人。有时候是在他的办公室，他们在因为什么问题争执，但最后那个人还是道着歉把他抱在怀里；有时候是在那间小公寓，他在做一道并不成功的菜，而那个人微笑着把手探进他的衣摆；还有时候，他们两个人都像是初次见面那样，打扮得好看得不得了，在Shaw家的后院，在旋转着光束的灯塔前接吻。  
然后他会猛然惊醒，将脑海里残存的景象像扫垃圾那样清除掉，无论它们有多令人高兴——好吧有时候他会再悄悄回味多两秒——然后再打开一瓶Johnnie Walker。  
酒会让人忘掉一切，这很好。  
Charles吸了吸鼻子，拿起手边的威士忌。那些花花绿绿的表演不再引起他的兴趣，他扯着衣袖，开始打量起卡座上落座的客人们。  
最中间是克莱斯勒的一位董事，带着浓妆艳抹的年轻情人，不太适合当面打招呼的那种；靠左一点的他认出是某位好莱坞影星，传说他也喜欢男人，但他当然永远不会承认；偏后的那几个人里他认出罗斯柴尔德家的小少爷，散场后或许能寒暄几句；然后是……  
Charles揉了揉眼睛。  
然后是那个男人。  
他好像很久没见到他了，有一个世纪那么久。  
但其实他昨晚还在梦里见过他——他从梦里跳了出来，跳到了卡座的第二排第四个，旁边是一个褐发女人，打扮得很矜贵，带着一串明显价格不菲的钻石项链。  
那个男人在与女人聊着什么，他刚毅的侧颜剪影就像是梦里或者记忆里的一样。完全没变。  
Charles浑身发冷地颤抖起来，完全没法止住，就像是得了一种一见某人便会被触发的癫痫。  
这样可怕且无法治愈的终身疾病会让他衰竭、将他摧毁——当初他爆发过多大的热情，现在就会有多大的空虚，命运是那样残酷且贪婪，她所给予你的甜头，如今都要连本带利地收回。  
这空虚背后是百蚁噬心般的妒忌，虽然他不愿承认——他居然妒忌那个女人多过憎恨那个男人。  
他骤然伸手攥住Raven的胳膊，压低声音，掩饰住慌乱，“我、我们得离开。”  
“怎么了？”Raven疑惑地凑近他的耳朵，“还没演完呢。”  
“不、不……”Charles摇着头，不由分说地拉起Raven，想尽可能低调地穿过人群，“快点。”  
但坐在最佳位置的坏处就是，他们的离去成为了表演的一部分。  
后面的所有人都可以看到他们——并且在变幻的灯光中认出了他们的脸，有的人开始小声呼喊起Raven的名字，认出Charles的生意伙伴也开始向他善意地招手。  
他们尴尬地敷衍着，跌跌撞撞地穿过人群。  
Charles在幻影前平复着呼吸，用力敲着车窗，小憩的Darwin被吓了一跳，匆忙启动汽车：“少爷，怎么这么早？”  
“走，走，走，”Charles依旧按照绅士的礼节为Raven开门，她扯着裙子上得不太顺利，咕哝着发出抱怨。  
然后有奔跑和喘息声从那端传来，昏暗的路灯和流转的霓虹灯影里出现了某个熟悉的身影。  
是他。  
“Charles……”  
熟悉的声音在靠近，随着他一步步的迈动。  
Charles像是被某种咒语凝固在原地，他背对着Erik，一动也不能动。而Raven循声蓦然张大了双眼——她也认出了靠近的Erik。  
Raven不由分说地跳下了车，抓着裙摆径直向Erik冲去，Charles只听见巴掌声，啪地一下，清脆响亮地在他背后响起。  
“Raven！”Charles浑身一震，转过身向妹妹大声呼喊，而Erik已经吃了热辣辣的一巴掌，捂着脸后退了几步。  
金发少女叉着腰，对德国男人怒目而视：“你把我哥哥……”  
“Raven！够了！”  
Charles使出平生最大的力气拽回Raven，在Erik的注视下将骂骂咧咧的妹妹推进车里，然后自己跳入汽车，关上了车门。  
“Charles……”  
在合上车门那刻，Erik叫了第二声。  
但Charles对此置若罔闻。他好像完全没有看到那个男人，完全不认识那个男人，那个高大的男人在他面前宛若空气一般，被他完全忽视。  
幻影打亮车灯，转弯离去。隔着玻璃，Charles最终还是转过头，看了那个男人一眼。  
就一眼。  
那个男人还站在原地，望着他的方向，背后是漫天招摇的霓虹，脚下是无穷无尽的黑暗。  
如果那个男人再多叫一声，他一定会心软。  
注：  
Rockland Palace*：1920s 整个纽约LGBTQ社交的中心，极为有名。当时纽约上流社会也会去看表演。  
详情请见https://www.atlasobscura.com/art ... ble-queer-nightlife  
作者ps：1920s是美国天性解放、性开放的高峰时期，也是上世纪上半叶美国对同性恋容忍度最高的时期。大萧条之后风声全线缩紧，同性恋受到严格排查和歧视，不得从政从军，一经揭露便被逮捕定罪。  
Chapter 25

***  
在这个凉风习习的夏夜，Shaw家豪宅门前又如往常一般，上演着一场盛大的名车展。  
劳斯莱斯、克莱斯勒、凯迪拉克、道森伯格，就连十岁的黑人小门童都能对这些豪车如数家珍，而大名更如雷贯耳的，是车上坐着的人们——跨国实业集团的大亨、贵族出身的名媛、叱咤华尔街的银行家、名扬好莱坞的影星。这些人昂贵的真皮鞋底每踩踏一下地面，都能让人听到耳边铜钿叮当撞击的一声脆响——因为他们挥洒时间，其实就等于挥洒金钱。  
而这群人今天来的目的，是为了庆祝Shaw的托拉斯美联钢铁成功上市。  
他们的内袋里已备好了金笔，跃跃欲试地打算在支票签上花体姓名，来认购这个将会统治美国钢铁业的托拉斯。鉴于泽维尔集团已经与美联达成战略合作，大部分人认为，在不久的将来，泽维尔集团那位年轻的掌门人也会屈从于大势，最终成为托拉斯的一份子。  
Charles打开车门，理了理西装，蹙着眉遥望了一眼Shaw家的宅邸。那里即使再富丽堂皇，对他而言都是金镶玉缀的死地，孳生着被精心伪饰的恶毒和混秽。  
但他不得不成为这混秽的一份子——他越来越感到疲倦，越来越想要回到静谧的校园，在图书馆里“Veritas*”的标志下安宁地翻开一卷书。  
是的，正如某个人所言，即使他是人群的中心，他也从来都不是这喧闹真正的一部分。  
那个人……  
Charles摇了摇头，竭力将蔓生开来的想法剔出头脑。  
“Charles！”  
中气十足的男中音从身后传来，Charles应声转身，康纳先生正从容地向他走来，身后跟着穿墨绿真丝礼服裙的Moria，在看到他时绽开一个端庄的微笑。  
“我正打算进去第一个找你呢，”康纳亲昵地拍拍Charles的肩膀，洪亮地笑着，厚实的大手与他相握，“恭喜你们，你和Shaw，听说你们的合作相当成功。”  
“谢谢康纳叔叔。”Charles用最社交的微笑应对这样的说法，将内心的不敢苟同深藏在礼貌的回答背后。Moria仿佛发觉了什么似地，轻轻对他挑了挑眉。  
“你今天没有带女伴吗？”康纳环顾四周，仿佛发现了什么惊人的事实一般。老辣之人总能用假似无心的寒暄，把明确的目的包裹得严严实实，直到顺水推舟般一击得手。  
Charles故作轻巧地微笑着耸肩。  
“Moria，”康纳略偏过身，抬高声音，“我们可怜的小Charles今天没有女伴哦。”  
“Wow，能与Moria小姐这样美丽的小姐一起，我可是荣幸之至。”Charles炉火纯青的社交辞令让他永不会怯场，无论心中有何种情绪，都能带上最优雅的假面。  
Moria微笑着，将手放上Charles伸出的手，与他一起迈入Shaw家的宅邸。  
“你今天兴致不高。”嗡鸣的嘈杂声里，Moria在Charles耳边轻轻开口，眼神诡秘，“和Shaw这次合作你其实一点也不乐意。”  
“哦？”Charles挑眉，“何出此言？”  
“你们根本不是一路人，”Moria给Charles递过一杯鸡尾酒，与他碰杯，“而且不要假设我是那些只懂得打扮和跳舞的‘社交名媛’，Charles。无论是你们的经营理念，还是个性，都完全不一样。”  
“啊哈，”Charles咧开嘴，“很棒的观察。”  
“我母亲说，”Moria眼神复杂地瞥了Charles一眼，轻轻晃动酒杯，“下周有个什么下午茶，你……”  
“哦，对，下午茶，”Charles静默了一瞬。回想起Sharon在电话里告诉他这件事时的语气，他们两人在这略微尴尬的静默中都参透了“下午茶”的真实含义。  
“我会去的。”Moria避过Charles的眼神，昂头喝了一大口酒，仿佛在叹息，“事实上，是我不得不去。”  
“喔，”Charles状似轻松地笑了笑，“多巧，我也是。”  
Moria捂住嘴，因为这不合时宜的幽默低声笑了起来，Charles也应和着她一起笑。  
但两人都不是真的在笑，那其实只是一种用于填补空白的机械社交反应而已，中间混杂了一点点无奈，还有说不清的悲伤。  
“Charles，Moria小姐，”Shaw突然靠近他们的身后，语调酸得像腐坏的浆果，“艳福不浅哦。”  
“是啊，”Charles摊开双手，“不好意思，我向霸占了今夜最优雅的小姐而致歉。”  
“不过我得借走Charles一阵，”Shaw向Moria略微欠身，Moria回他以一个流水线量产的微笑，然后借着添酒的机会离去。  
“今夜，”Shaw一边亲热地揽住Charles，一边在劈开人群时向人们挥手致意，“是你我的主场。”  
“Well，对于股市终于从6月的‘晕厥’中恢复正常，还是要祝贺您，”Charles别过话头，“现在让公司上市，时机不算太差。大选当头，无论是民主党还是共和党，为了可怜的选票，都在努力支撑着我们的股市。”  
Shaw大声笑了起来，“是啊，无论是民主党还是共和党，谁能让大牛市持续，我就站谁那边！天佑美国，我坚信，这个伟大的国度还能延续更伟大的繁荣——包括我们的钢铁业，”Shaw意味深长地拍了拍Charles的肩，加重了语气，“我们的钢铁业，可是伟大繁荣的基石。”  
“是吗，那就让我们一起祈祷吧，”Charles淡漠地接话，视线落在大窗外转瞬即逝的七彩礼花上。它们最绚丽的匆匆一瞥已被漆黑的天幕吞没，只留下闪光的碎片和零星的噼啪声，“祈祷上帝能持续这繁荣。”  
Shaw将Charles拉到高处，开始发表激动人心的致辞，耀目的闪光灯和此起彼伏的掌声连成一片。  
Charles保持着嘴角完美的弧度，眼睛扫视过台阶下一张张振奋的脸，男的女的，老的少的，都发着红光，他们的五官都是那么相似，像是被一个快乐无比的梦境所蛊惑，各自在梦中见到了最想要的东西。  
但Charles还独自一人清醒着——他的梦已经结束了。他已经醒了。  
他现在只是麻木地看着别人做梦而已，甚至还有些羡慕——当他做梦时，是否也与这些人一样，幸福地笑着，好像世界上所有的事都令人快活？  
但归根结底，快活的源头其实只有那一个。当那个源头枯竭，甚至被证实那个源头根本不曾存在过，这一切都又复归于寂灭——溺水者在海底合上双眼那刻，压垮全身的寂灭。  
是的，当他“想要的一切”被证明是一场空，他再没机会去品尝那令人神魂颠倒的快乐了。  
宿命有多讽刺就有多现实，而他无法抵抗，无能为力，只能引颈就戮。  
“Charles。”康纳铿锵的声音将他拉回现实，“Shaw身边那位，不是你的助手吗？上次来过我那里的那位。”  
顺着康纳的手指，Charles转过头，疑惑的表情瞬间卡了壳。  
又是他。  
——又是他！  
但最令人悲哀的是，这完全在意料之中，十分符合情理，根本无法避免——现在只有两家大公司，Erik还能跳槽到哪里呢？Shaw看重他的身份和能力，一定会重金求贤，而事实上他也这么做了。  
而还有一个更为阴暗的可能性——Erik会不会一开始就是Shaw派来的？或者Erik现在已经完全对Shaw投诚，将Charles所有不为人知的秘密和盘托出？  
那样，Charles Xavier就完了。  
Charles Xavier就会被他的敌人轻而易举地毁掉，像用大拇指碾死一只蚂蚁那么简单。他费尽苦心从Shaw那里争来的话语权，将会随着自己交给Erik的把柄一同粉碎。  
“确实，他曾经是……”话呛在了喉咙里，无数可能的后果在他的思绪里来回挤压，Charles一时不知该如何作答。汗从他的手心渗出，粘糊糊的，本能叫嚣着指挥他拔腿离开，像个懦夫那样，临阵脱逃。。  
但Shaw已经和Erik走到了康纳身边。Erik今天穿着风度翩翩的黑色领结三件套，一看就是意大利裁缝量身定做的产物，并不太符合他素来简朴的风格。曾经Charles重金为他购置的衣物，他都根本不愿穿出去——或许是他现在变得更加富有？  
又或许，这才是他本身。曾经Charles认识的Erik，并不是真正的Erik。  
他们是为了康纳这样德高望重的人而来，而非为我。Charles默默自言自语，转过脸，做着无用的躲避。  
“康纳先生，向您介绍一下，Erik Lehnsherr，美联钢铁新的总经理。”Shaw洋洋自得的声音仿佛被放得无限大，Charles想要捂住耳朵，但他只能在原地维持着干涩的微笑，听着Shaw念出那个在他脑海萦绕无数次的名字，“Erik Lehnsherr先生。”  
康纳与德国男人握手，德国男人和康纳寒暄，Shaw在一旁微笑着注视着德国男人，目光不经意间闲闲掠过Charles，以一种示威的姿态，带着遮不住的嘲弄。  
明明Erik并没有看他，Charles还是能感到Erik的余光落在他身上。他不愿也不想探究那目光的内涵，但这目光就像驱不散的阴影，一直探到他的心底深处。  
“所以他是……？”康纳仿佛并不想结束这场未完成的对话，继续问起Charles。  
“他是美联和泽维尔集团友好的象征，我们的战略合作需要一个有力的沟通者，对吧，Erik？”Charles终于强撑着苍白的脸色转过头来，与那个男人对视，强颜欢笑着向Erik伸手，彬彬有礼地与他轻轻相握。  
Erik突然睁大双目，眼底仿佛闪过一丝惊喜，牢牢抓住Charles的手不放。  
他的手。他的手。Erik食指指肚的老茧更粗糙了，修长的指节分开，以一种过分的力度将Charles攥着，好像Charles即刻就会从他的指间化作泡影溜走那样。肌肤的触感是那么鲜活、真实、温热，夏天在Erik的指尖阴险地召唤着他，好让他抛却伤心的过往，好让他屈从于心中汹涌的渴望，好让他不管不顾地再度燃烧。  
——但飞蛾扑火只有一次，它的双翼已在炽热中化为灰烬。  
他的眼睛。他的眼睛。Erik的眼睛凝视着他，那样忘情，就像一把锋芒毕露的剑般悬在他的头顶，那目光仿佛一直未曾变质，恍惚中Charles无法辨明到底是假意还是真心。  
——但他怎么能傻到以卵击石，再次将自己撞进那双杀人的眼睛？  
“啊，是的，Charles说得太对了！”Shaw的轻轻击掌打破了安静。  
Charles皱着眉将自己与Erik紧握的手晃了晃，Erik如梦初醒般放开了他，Charles即刻将手插进裤兜，将笑容撑得更大，露出几颗白牙。  
在别人看不到的地方，他的后槽牙一直打着颤，咯咯地相互撞击，他几乎无法继续控制笑肌，只能找个借口抽身，在人群中如无头苍蝇般横冲直撞，想要奔向出口，像那次一样，逃，逃，逃。  
但事情总是不能如愿。几个叽叽喳喳的大小姐拦住了他，七嘴八舌地谈论着他近来的缺席，他只能从侍者手里拿过一杯接一杯的酒，一边绅士地应答和聆听，一边希望酒精能让他忘记——忘记刚才发生的所有。  
“查查！”一只大手从Charles身后猛然拍上他的肩，浓郁的雪茄味闯进鼻子。Charles回身，被Logan拉入一个热情的拥抱。  
Logan高壮的身躯和健硕的肌肉都昭告着他非同寻常的身份——来自东海岸石油家族的世家子弟，全美知名的马球手，也是Charles自由的同学和老友。  
“好久没看到你，我的朋友！”Charles从脂粉堆里脱身，今夜值得他开心的唯一一件事终于出现了。他在酒意的加持下笑得爽朗了些，向Logan胸前捶了一拳，“你更壮了，更黑了。”  
“我最近在加州那边，晒太阳，打比赛，很不错，”Logan的浓眉拧成一团，忧虑地捏了捏Charles的肩，“你怎么了？瘦得这么厉害？生病了？”  
“没有，或许只是疏于锻炼。”Charles做了个鬼脸，将不知第几杯酒一饮而尽，红着脸打了个小小的酒嗝。  
“哈，那你应该多和我去打球，我近期会一直在纽约料理我的马。”Logan伸长手臂与他勾肩搭背。Charles点着头，吃吃地笑起来。他们从小就经常这么做，Logan揽着他和提着他没什么区别，虽然压得他有点喘不过气，但每次受欺负都有Logan为他出头。  
如果和那个男人的一切都是一场失败的游戏，像小孩子过家家那样，他说不准会告诉Logan，让他将那个男人狠狠揍一顿，然后就算完事了。孩子的记性会让他们将一切抛在脑后，无忧无虑地寻找新的乐趣。  
可是他们都已不是过家家的孩子，事情早已不那么简单。  
“那家伙是谁？”Logan狐疑地向背后指了指，“他一直在盯着你。”  
“他……”Charles不需转身也知道，是那个男人——自从Charles逃开，他的眼神一直停在Charles的身后，令他如芒在背。他已尽力忽视，却偏偏又被Logan提起。  
“我醉了。”再喝下另一杯酒后，一阵眩晕袭来，这是好的眩晕，能让人忘记的眩晕。他不打算再向Logan进行过多的解释，索性靠在Logan的侧肩，Logan眼疾手快地扶住他，“那我送你回家？”  
Charles倦怠地闭上眼，点点头，任由Logan几乎是拖着他走出大门。  
“嘿！”两人身后有喊声传来，Logan茫然地停下脚步，人影快步靠近，站在两人面前。  
“你是谁？”Erik阴郁地盯着Logan，伸手想要拽过他怀里的小个子男人。  
“……Erik？”身上泛起的醉意和停车场的昏暗让Charles有些意识朦胧，“……干什么?”  
“你又是谁？”Logan毫不退让，带着威胁向前一步。  
Erik不由分说便抓住Charles的胳膊，“我是Xavier先生的下属，他醉了，我得送他回家。”  
“这干你什么事？他又没让你送！更何况他出声了吗？”Logan恼怒，伸手猛地推开Erik。  
Erik面红耳赤地瞪大眼睛，挡在两人身前，逼得Logan喉中发出低吼：“快点让开。想打架？”  
“够了！”Charles强撑着从两人间挣脱，对Logan勉强笑笑，“我清醒了，Logan，真的不好意思，麻烦你了——还是由我和我的下属说吧。”  
Logan一脸不悦地嘟哝着转身离去，Erik立刻伸手将Charles拉向一辆高大的凯迪拉克背面，力气大得挣不脱，Charles想要推开他，但踉跄着差点摔倒，被Erik顺势环进怀里。  
Erik将他轻压在冰冷的车窗上，一只手按着他的胳膊，好像怕他逃开一样——Charles确实想要逃。很想很想。  
“Erik，你到底要怎样？”Charles艰难地大口呼吸。他想推开这个男人，却跟本使不上力。即使他再优雅再镇定，Erik总是有能力让他变得狼狈不堪。  
仿佛一切都回到了原点，还是一个夏夜，还是漫天星星，还是Shaw家的豪宅，还是名流汇集的聚会，还是Erik和他，他们还是离得那么近，令人畏惧的近，Erik的大腿卡着他，那双灰绿的眼眸在昏暗的天空下炯炯发光，几乎要穿透他的身体、侵蚀他的灵魂。  
“Charles，你瘦了……”Erik颤抖着开口，伸出手，饱含忧虑地，带茧的手指抚过Charles的面颊。他的眼睛他的声音都是那么温柔，温柔得令人疼痛。  
Charles倒是希望Erik能再狠心决绝一些，对他再坏一些，做个彻头彻尾的恶人，这样他就能更干脆地忘掉这个男人，更果断地恨这个男人，而不是像现在这样，脚上锁着无形的镣铐，每走出沉重的一步都如撕裂般受伤。  
Erik的触碰，Erik的眼睛，Erik的声音，无数个有着Erik身影的梦境，Erik叫他名字的方式。  
Erik，Erik，Erik。  
“Charles……Ich vermisse dich so sehr（我很想你）。”Erik的手掌紧贴着他的脸，太久没有了，他几乎要立刻屈服，向这个欺骗了、背叛了他的男人。  
Charles的眼眶被开闸的泪完全占据，他张大眼不让那些咸而苦的液体掉出来，但仍无法自抑地想起Erik是怎样在大雪纷飞的冬日夜晚，和他温暖地窝在沙发一角，一句句地教他德语。  
Ich是我，Liebe是爱，Dich是你，Ich liebe dich，我爱你。  
Ich是我，Vermisse是思念，Dich是你。  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr。  
我很想你。  
Charles捂住了眼睛。决堤的泪水在他面颊上纵横，他哭得个无助的弃婴。  
——So much pain。So，much，pain。天父为何还要愚弄我，让我如此痛苦？难道我们就注定得不到安宁，注定要这样纠缠一生？  
“我绝对不会出卖你，你要相信我，在Shaw那里……”  
“Charles！”  
一声惊叫从车那边传来，Erik的一切魔力仿佛突然失效，Moria小跑着出现在两人面前。  
Erik认出了Moria，向后退了几步，Charles匆匆转过脸，用手背掩饰泪痕。  
“Charles，听说你喝醉了。”Moria走上前，向Erik点点头，搀住了靠着车窗的Charles。她仿佛对刚才发生的一无所知，但神情严肃得出奇，“走，我送你回家。”  
“谢谢你，Moria。”  
幻影碾过疙疙瘩瘩的石子驶近，在Erik的注视下，Moria扶着Charles上了车，Charles精疲力竭地靠上椅背，重重地关上眼皮。  
——Erik Lehnsherr，你是想听我亲口承认吗？  
——那好吧。  
——我，他妈的，也想你。  
——现在你满意了吗？  
注：  
Veritas*：哈佛大学的校训，拉丁文，意为“真理”，全文是“Veritas Christo et Ecclesiae“——”Truth for Christ and the Church.“ 

Chapter 26  
***  
Charles被Moria搀进卧室时，已丧失了维持体面的余力，只能憔悴地啜饮着热茶。  
Moria坐在他对面，用骨瓷小勺轻轻搅动着茶，深色的眸子忧郁地觑着他，一副欲言又止的模样。  
“非常感谢你，Moria。”Charles放下空杯，疲惫地挑起嘴角，“如果没有你，我今天真不知道该怎么办。”  
“没关系，没关系。”Moria低语着放下茶杯。她再度抬起头时，那张一向充满光彩的面庞突然被浓重的悲伤笼罩，一滴泪正缓缓从她的眼眶滑落。  
“Moria，你……怎么了？”Charles疑惑又吃惊地探过脸，任由Moria伸出手来紧紧抓住他的手，绝望如坠崖者的求援。  
Moria的手和他的手同样冰凉，他才发觉Moria比上次见到时也瘦了不少，她细瘦的锁骨和肩膀在真丝长裙下嶙峋地凸起着，即使昂贵的钻石项链也无法遮掩。  
“我需要你的帮助，Professor X……”她哽咽起来。  
“不好意思？”Charles惊愕地张大嘴，仿佛听错了一般，接连摇头，“不好意思，你刚叫我什么？”  
“我叫你——Professor X，”Moria噙泪注视着Charles，轻轻开口背诵起一句话，带着一种奇异的镇定和了然，仿佛对此已烂熟于心，“自从达尔文的进化论提出以来，人类对生命的起源与自身的存在有了更客观理性的认识。从基因的自然选择到社会群体的演化，我们所做的一切，不仅是为了最大化自己的适应度，还是为了最大化种群的适应度。我认为，同性恋的存在，就是人类族群选择*的正常结果……”  
听到Moria口中那段再熟悉不过的文字，Charles紧闭双眼，捂住了脸，像一片被风暴击中的枯叶，飘摇着靠上椅背，“你、你是怎么知道这些的？”  
“Professor，我就是那个Wilde—— ”Moria的声音在他脑海的风暴中变得不甚真切，“我就是那个和你通信的Wilde！”Moria急切地抓着他，指甲几乎掐进了他的胳膊，那里一定留下了淤青，“当初我们都以为Professor X死了，但我后来知道，他没有死——他居然是你！”  
“他确实是死了。”Charles放下手，他的声音不像从喉咙里发出，倒像来自坟墓，“他已经随着那场风波永远逝去了，你现在看到的，”Charles指着自己的脸，悲哀地微笑着，他的脸还因残留的酒精而发红，像是在抵抗致命的剧痛那样，紧咬牙关盯住Moria，蓝眸里亮着病态的光，“绝不是Professor X。”  
“不，不，不，请不要这样。”Moria语无伦次，“我曾经告诉自己，如果有一天能见到X，我一定亲口表达对他的谢意。但是今天，我要说的不只是感谢，”Moria失态地抽噎起来，泪水狼藉地布满了整张脸，“我知道，我们都已经到了绝路。我需要你的帮助，你也需要我的帮助。”  
“什么帮助？”Charles自嘲地笑，“很抱歉，我这样没法给任何人帮助。”  
“我们需要——结婚。”  
Charles默不作声地从烟盒里抽出一支烟，在手里来回掐揉。  
“你现在知道了，我也是个——同性恋。”Moria擦着眼泪，酸楚地笑起来。她从手袋里拿出一个精致的银梳妆镜，打开展示给Charles。梳妆镜里嵌着一张小小的合照，是Moria和另一个娇俏的女孩，背靠背坐在校园的草坪上，无忧无虑地笑着。“这是……我的爱人，Kate。”  
“你知道吗，”Charles将揉断了的烟扔进烟灰缸，“当年，我以为Wilde是个男人——就像Oscar Wilde*一样浪漫不羁的男人。”  
“那错在我们没有仔细讨论同性到底指哪个性别，”Moria拿出新的烟递给Charles，又给自己拿了一根，将其点燃，“但感谢你鼓励了我，还给了我研究的灵感。在那以后我考入耶鲁，打算做社会学研究，想要一直读到博士，但事情败露了——”她在渺茫的烟雾里垂下眼睛，“在读研时，我秘密采访了大概几十个同性恋者，有哈莱姆的舞娘、好莱坞的明星、普通的工人、还有豪门子弟……那些材料和我的秘密一起被我父亲发现了。他和我闹翻了。他直接告诉耶鲁的校长不允许我继续上学——校长是他的好朋友——然后把我押送回纽约，让我进入社交界，尽快找个人结婚。”  
“你怎么知道我的身份的？当年只有个位数的人知道我是谁，信箱来信全部是匿名——”  
“你大概没想到，当年负责追查此事的教务长，他的女儿就喜欢女人。”Moria嗤笑，“多么讽刺！他女儿后来同我关系很好，她在那些材料销毁之前偷看到了。”  
“是的，材料都被销毁了……”Charles偏过头去拭泪，“我父母动用了很大的关系来保我。还有几个朋友为了掩护住我而被开除了，这是我一生的愧疚……我毁了他们的人生。”  
“我很想知道，如果你不介意的话，”Charles犹豫着，“你的女朋友，Kate，现在……？”  
“她……她……”Moria将脸埋进双手，抖动着双肩，忍耐了几分钟，最终崩溃地失声恸哭，“她死了。自杀。她的家庭是非常严格的教会家庭——她父母——”  
“我的天，”Charles抱住Moria，轻拍她的背。  
他已想不出更多的语言去安抚，他现在只想流泪，为人世间所有的不公而流泪，但泪水却更显出他如今的无力和可笑，“你知道吗，曾经，我天真地以为我能为自己而活。折腾到最后才发现，正如我们这些人生来就‘不同’那样，我们生来就注定不能为自己而活——为了家族，为了荣耀，为了名声，唯独不是为了我们自己。”  
“所以，”Moria握住Charles的肩，忧愁地抬眸，“我父母和你母亲，他们其实都知道我们的事情。他们急着撮合我们，因为他们觉得婚姻能让我们变得‘正常’，能‘治愈’我们。而且现在有一件更重要的事，对于你们，”Moria从手包里拿出一张小纸条，“这是我为你从我父亲那里偷到的信息——Bolivar Trask在华盛顿游说了很久，他现在已经向司法部递交了材料，申诉要求对美联和泽维尔集团的合作进行反垄断调查。所以我觉得你的母亲会更着急想要让我们——”  
Charles拿过纸条，皱着眉快速扫视，然后沉痛地点头：“是。让咱们在一起。因为你的身份对我有利。”  
“这样你就对Shaw施加更大的影响，”Moria擦亮打火机，将纸条点燃，看着它在火焰中蜷曲，“而且，如果你不介意的话，我想问一下，那位Erik Lehnsherr先生……”  
“我们不在一起。”Charles的眼神变得冷漠，“不用担心。我接受你的提议。就这么做，这已经是最实际的做法。”  
门外突然传来笃笃的敲门声，Charles忙乱地为Moria抽出手帕，两人擦掉脸上的泪痕。  
“Charles？”Sharon的牛津腔在门外响起，她推门而入，身后跟着几个端着茶点的女仆。  
“Moria！”她快步上前，以一种纡尊降贵的亲热拉住Moria的手，“好久不见，你变得更漂亮了！”  
“Sharon阿姨，谢谢您。我正在和Charles……”  
Charles揽过Moria的腰，扯出一个微笑，“我们正在聊天，母亲。”  
“好，好，好，那就不打扰你们了，”Sharon难掩喜悦之情，转过身，眉飞色舞地向女仆招手，“Kathy，快点给Moria小姐备好客房！”

***  
“Bolivar Trask这个混账！”Shaw恼怒地将传票拍在办公桌上，“真有他的，勒索不成，反倒出了这一招。‘不公平的方式’、‘对竞争对手产生负面影响’？明明是作为下游企业不满意我们涨价，别找这些冠冕堂皇的借口！”  
“这是什么？”Erik放下酒杯，从Shaw的办公桌前抽出一张报纸。头版右下角是一张抓拍的照片，Charles和Moria正坐在一辆道森伯格里，戴着墨镜，车后满满当当地塞着藤条行李箱，好像是将要启程去度假。下面写着一行小字，大意是泽维尔集团年轻的掌门人与纽约豪门名媛的最新恋情。  
那辆车，最新款的道森伯格……  
Erik的眼睛死死锁在那辆车上。他认得那辆车，太认得了。即使照片是黑白的，他都知道那红色的喷漆有多亮眼，涡轮发动机的动力有多强，真皮的座椅有多舒适——他还记得他和这张照片的主人公是怎样在那辆车里度过那个疯狂又美妙的夜晚，Charles在吻他时发出怎样的声音，怎样被他拥在怀里，他事后又是怎样带着难以告人的窃喜清理那辆车。  
Charles Xavier现在居然能笑着开这辆车带女人去兜风？  
Erik抑制着将手里的报纸撕成碎片的欲望，立刻将其揉成皱巴巴的一团，啪地掷进垃圾桶。  
“怎么了？”Shaw抬头看着脸色铁青的Erik，“那张报纸？”  
“那张报纸油墨太重，”Erik掏出手帕，用力擦拭着不存在的墨迹，“油墨染了我一手。”  
“哦，那确实很恶心，”Shaw撇撇嘴，“Charles Xavier和司法部长的女儿Moria Mactaggert好上了。”  
“那说明这个案子——”Erik指了指传票，他低下头点了一支烟，敦促自己控制住表情，“他占了先机。”  
“不过我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱，”Shaw厌烦地拿起电话，“我先得让几家财经报纸把这个新闻刊登，让大家都知道我们有司法部的后盾，然后将反垄断调查那事的新闻先压下去——你得看住股价。”  
“已经跌了几个点，”Erik从秘书手里接过文件翻阅着，“大约有门路广的投机客已经先得到了消息。”  
“该死的。”Shaw磨着牙，“美联上市还没多久。Xavier一定会找我谈条件，他肯定知道我想找他帮忙。华盛顿那边又要花大钱去游说，还要找得对门路。这小子怎么那么幸运？”Shaw转过脸，忿忿不平地打量着Erik，“你在他身边那么久，除了能带客户过来，也应该知道些Xavier其它的东西吧？什么把柄之类的，桃色新闻？经济纠纷？你知道的，这些富家大少爷们大部分都喜欢玩女人，要不然就好赌。”  
“没有。”Erik攥紧牛皮纸的边沿，侧身对着Shaw，翻过了又一页文件，脸上波澜不惊，如同在讨论无聊的天气，“Xavier他很无趣。他喜欢对着美女开玩笑，但是不和她们上床。我估计是他——他那块不怎么行。他也不好赌。我没见过他上赌桌。”  
“不过，Bolivar Trask，我觉得我们可以整治一下他，他应该有不少把柄。”Erik抬起头，摸着下巴，神色晦暗，“我有个法子。我可以帮你。”  
Shaw冒出一个狰狞的微笑，站起身赞赏地拍了拍Erik的肩。

***  
有了Charles的政治后台和钢铁业两家巨头的财富撑腰，就连以严密号称的克莱顿法*都显得不堪一击——权势和金钱确实有无穷的魔力，可以让白纸黑字生出一百种任人把玩的含义，所谓的反垄断，只是一个利益群体藉由法律向另一个利益群体开战而已。  
Erik耍了一些花招，送Bolivar Trask进了监狱。他的历史不干不净，没费多大功夫就被抓到了把柄。Shaw因此而更加看重Erik，而Emma为了让自己成功坐上Shaw夫人的宝座，也不遗余力地拉拢着他。  
打开报纸、撕碎、扔进垃圾桶；打开报纸、撕碎、扔进垃圾桶，在1928年的冬天，整个热火朝天的“胡佛大牛市”期间，Erik一边腹诽着Shaw关于“再繁荣四年”的乐观论断，一边忍受着嫉妒丑恶的重击，将所有关于Charles的报道清理出自己的视野。  
在任何场合，他都主动回避着Charles，像是躲开一场瘟疫那样，气急败坏、跌跌撞撞。  
总有些睡不着的晚上，他在床上睁着眼，翻来覆去，像是吞了嗡嗡叫的苍蝇那样，愤恨想着Charles正在另一个女人的温柔乡里，后悔着当初为何要追着Charles跑出门去，但又总烦闷地觉得自己还有很多东西没向Charles解释清楚——他该向Charles解释什么？他没有骗Charles，他是真的爱着Charles？但他不是什么好人，他最开始确实带着目的。  
又总有些晚上，他好不容易睡着了，但他做的那些绮梦，Charles的红嘴唇和蓝眼睛，或者他柔软的身体和发出的声音，都让他在惊醒之后恼火地抓着湿了的裤子一遍遍搓洗。  
他是在股市里挣了一些钱，但那都是小钱，对于他的目标来说远远不够——按这样下去，他估计耗上一辈子，也挣不到Charles所拥有的那么多钱。  
但他如果有钱了，一定比Shaw的手段还毒。他会叫来华尔街最强大的智囊团，直接吞并泽维尔集团，让Charles没法和他谈判，只能乖乖接受条款，在合同上签名画押，然后不得不永远天天呆在他身边。  
他能吗？  
Erik一次次地扪心拷问，都无法得到确切的回答。  
他能吗？  
他一直没有答案，但围绕表盘疾速奔跑的时针不会因他的焦急而停顿半分。  
当中央公园的榆树梢上响起第一声知更鸟的啼鸣，那份带着Charles和Moria头版照片的华尔街日报，连同着镀金的华丽请柬，被秘书放上了他的桌面。  
Charles Xavier就要和Moria Mactaggert订婚了，在1929年的春天。

注：  
1.族群选择：  
族群选择是演化的一种机制，是指天择作用在族群而非个体的层级上，主要用在解释动物的利他行为的演化。依据天择演化，因为利他行为会造成个体的适应度下降（比如说同性恋自己很难有后代），这类行为在族群内的频率下降；但这类行为有利于整个族群的生存（同性恋比较“gifted”或者“different”，替人类种群保留了很多重要的基因，比如同性恋有的很聪明、很有创造力等），因此带有这种行为的族群数量会提高。若利他行为透过群数量提高的速率高于透过族群内个体下降的速度，这个行为就是透过族群选择来演化。个人认为X-men变种人的隐喻其实就是基于这个。（我没有专门对此作研究，只是个人看法。而且族群选择这个学术观点到现在还是比较存疑）  
详情请见：http://www.wikiwand.com/zh-cn/%E6%97%8F%E7%BE%A4%E9%81%B8%E6%93%87  
2.Oscar Wilde（奥斯卡·王尔德）：英国著名作家、诗人以及剧作家，是唯美主义运动的代表人物。唯美主义主张艺术应为艺术而艺术，艺术应追求“美”的存在，为人带来观感上的喜悦而不是道德上的说教。一般认为，唯美主义运动起源于济慈与雪莱，结束于王尔德被捕。此外，王尔德由于同性恋（事实上当时是定义为“鸡奸罪”，同性恋一词在当时仍不流行）而被捕也是现在同性恋反歧视运动中的经典案例。这位gay大佬太有名了没什么好说的。详情请见  
http://www.bangli.uk/247942.html  
附赠王尔德受审时候的知名自辩：  
这种在本世纪内不敢让人知其姓名的‘爱’，是一位长者对一个青年的一种伟大感情。比如像大卫和约拿单之间存在的感情，比如柏拉图把它当作他哲学的基础的感情，又比如可以在米开朗基罗和莎士比亚的十四行诗中见到的感情——一种深沉的、精神性感情，它既纯洁，又极完美；在它支配下，才产生出像米开朗基罗和莎士比亚创造出的那样的伟大艺术品，以及我的那两封信。尽管如此，它们在本世纪仍被误解——被误解到这种地步。由于这种误解，我才处身于眼下这种境况。它是美的，它是优雅的，它是最为崇高的感情。在这里没有任何不自然的东西。它是精神性的；而且，只要年长者拥有才智，而青年又拥有生命的所有快乐、希望和欢闹，它就会不断地在年长者和青年间存在着。尽管如此，世人却无法理解。世人对它大加嘲笑，有时甚至由于它还把人送上颈手枷。”   
3.克莱顿法：美国的反垄断法。《克莱顿法》于1914年5月6日生效，是对《谢尔曼法》的补充。详情请见https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%85%8B%E8%8E%B1%E9%A1%BF%E6%B3%95

Chapter 27

Erik阴沉着脸，穿过锦衣华服的人群，他们在礼堂外聚拢成堆，在柔和的春风里爆发出欢声笑语，热情期待着这场万众瞩目的订婚仪式；Erik厌烦地推开一个男人的肩，那人正站在带着泽维尔家徽的巨大玫瑰花墙前，指使摄影师举起相机为他拍下珍贵的留念；Erik绕过礼堂门口堆积如山的精美礼物，隔着铁笼，对着不知是谁送来做宠物的金钱豹发狠踹了一脚，金钱豹怒吼着对他亮出獠牙……  
他带着一种不真实的昏沉感，围观着周遭乱哄哄的一切——他到底来这里干什么？是要亲眼确证所他不信的事实吗？他难道还抱有一丝希望，来看看这是否只是一场传言、一个玩笑？  
不，他只是想看一眼那个男人罢了。  
只看一眼也好。  
他很想Charles，真的很想。  
钟声敲响了，肃穆圣洁的，咚，咚，咚。声波的漩涡自中空的尖顶劈头盖脸地砸下，重重摇撼着Erik，他眼前的一切光芒都黯淡了，褪色了。  
Charles Xavier是一剂让他失去理智的毒品，他居然变得蠢到想抓住转瞬即逝的东西。Erik抖动着眼皮，向Charles的方向伸出手，像在惊涛骇浪中攥紧最后一根稻草，竭尽全力地想抓住这幻梦。  
但钟声冷酷地宣判了这场梦的结束。他缓缓地沉了下去，沉入漆黑寒冷的海底，孑然一身，化作无家可归的游魂。  
家，家，家。Eddie曾是他的家，但Eddie已不在人世。他被流放的灵魂漂泊得如此辛苦，直到遇见了Charles，那租来的小公寓竟让他生出家的幻觉。  
但Charles现在就站在岸边，就像他站在礼堂的台上那样，远远地，就像从西彻斯特到布鲁克林的距离那么远。他默默望着Erik在海中挣扎，却根本没有伸手来救他。  
像终于承受不住空气的压力，啪地炸裂的泡沫般，随钟声消失的，不只是他捧在手心的玫瑰色幻梦，更是无数生动得令人落泪的Charles——清晨穿着背心刮胡子的Charles、蜷在他身边看文件的Charles、在灾难般的厨房前做鬼脸的Charles、得意地从他嘴角偷走浅吻的Charles，他的月亮，他亲爱的，已化作无数晶莹的碎片余烬，在温暖到刺骨的春风中熄灭、消散，永远离Erik而去。  
在春天的悼亡诗里，漫山遍野的红玫瑰化作泼洒的鲜血，知更鸟在一夕间全部折翼。  
硬骨头的Magneto又变成了那个张皇无措的Erik，抱着Eddie尸体放声哭泣的Erik，孤零零的Erik。他生命最重要的人又一次从他的指缝间溜走，他没能，也没法抓住。  
Charles Xavier穿着光鲜的黑丝绒礼服，柔软的脖颈上勒着领结，在台上站得笔挺，风度翩翩地向人群致意。他还是那个梦中情人，还是人群的焦点和中心——但已不再属于他。  
Charles身边靠着穿白裙的Moria，她温婉地挽着Charles的手臂，面带灿烂的笑容，一幅属于未婚妻的激动和娇羞。  
但Erik完全不能相信、不能接受这个事实。他不能。  
站在Moria身边的Charles Xavier不是真正的Charles，他坚信，那只是一个躯壳，Charles的心还在这里，他仍是属于Erik Lehnsherr的。他将手紧紧压在胸膛，心脏的位置，努力将搏动的锐痛压回皮肉之下，按碎进掌心，如信徒用生命为信仰献祭。  
那夜在停车场，Charles因他而流的泪，一滴滴落在他手背的泪，仿佛还弥留在那里，湿润的触感吸附着他的皮肤，如一个缠绵的吻痕。他还戴着Charles送给他的领带，Charles亲手为他打领带的模样还历历在目，他唇角漾开的笑容，蓝眸里明媚的光采，都在倾诉着，他有多爱Erik。  
他们两人一定不爱对方，Charles Xavier明明爱的是他！  
Charles Xavier爱的，绝对是他！  
但该死的上流社会又是如此擅长逢场作戏，他们居然骗过了Erik身边的每个人，让人们兴奋地窃窃私语他们有多般配——但狡猾的Charles Xavier休想骗过他，休想！  
Charles的伪装在Erik眼里拙劣得——拙劣得让人心碎。  
所有人都艳羡Charles举世无双的蓝眸，但只有Erik能读懂那双眼睛。Charles的目光如挣破牢笼的一只云雀，于人山人海中飞过，突然定住，睁大，浓密的睫毛带着震惊的颤抖，眼中瞬间涌满盈盈水光。  
他的目光缓慢而持久地栖息在Erik肩头，依依不舍又小心翼翼，带着那样分明可辨的哀戚和深情——那双眼睛正在亲口告诉他，Charles还爱着他！  
他也还爱着Charles，那么深，像刻在身体上的刺青、烙进生命里的疤痕，早已嵌入肉里，还怎么去得掉？这场订婚仪式的每一秒，都在是生生将他的刺青割除、将他的疤痕撕裂，但那是他的Charles——是他的一部分！  
Charles的一瞥根本不够，远远不够，Erik想要的比这些多得多。即使他先前说服自己了千次万次，但只需轻而易举的一眼，Charles的眼睛，那双让人献出灵魂和生命的眼睛，就能将所有自欺欺人摧毁。  
Erik的心被那目光挖空了，他的神经在剧痛下滋滋作响，他想咆哮，想狂奔，想开枪，想毁掉周围的一切，他满心满脑子想的都是把面前的男人抢回来，带他走，去哪里都好，越远越好！  
他想告诉Charles，春天到了，Eddie的墓前开满了鲜花，杜鹃红如你的双唇，勿忘我蓝如你的眼睛。  
——那场景比我曾对你描述的更美，你答应过的，在春天，我们要一起再去看望我的母亲。  
可是他不能。  
他现在还不能。他不能现在带走Charles。  
但他同样不能停止爱他。  
Erik Lehnsherr曾经不需要爱情。但他最终爱上了一个不该爱的人。  
“婚期将定在今年10月底，1929年丰收的秋天！”Mactaggert先生洪亮的嗓音回荡在礼堂中，台下密密麻麻的宾客瞬间爆发出排山倒海的欢呼和掌声。  
Charles在扑面而来的声浪中苦苦搜寻Erik的踪迹，但Erik原本落坐的地方，早已空空荡荡，像个告别的手势，无谓的句点，命运深处传来的一声苍凉叹息。  
酸涩的液体终于滑出Charles的眼眶。他低下头去，啪地一声，泪落在那枚精美无比的白金订婚戒上。  
Moria凝视着身边的小个子男人，带着哀怜的抚慰，伸手替Charles揩掉泪水。  
“看啊！这对璧人是这样相爱，都喜极而泣了！多么幸福，令人羡慕！”Moria的奶奶坐在第一排，她大声笑起来，掏出手帕拭泪。  
掌声、欢呼声、祝福声、相机咔嚓声，声浪此起彼伏地拍击着人们的耳膜，熙熙攘攘地灌满整个礼堂。  
但整座礼堂还是那么的空，空得可怕，像是要将人群中心的Charles吞噬消化，连骨头渣都不剩。  
Erik从迷宫中找到了Charles，给了他一个吻，让他活过来。  
但今天Charles还是死了，死于一桩名为Erik Lehnsherr的绝症。  
虚空中仿佛仍有声音在回荡，咚，咚，咚。  
那是为他敲响的丧钟。

Chapter 28  
***  
水很凉，锥心的凉，这很好。  
Charles深呼吸一口。他看向镜子，透过那张失去血色的脸，带着巴洛克浮雕的圆镜宛如一面巫女的魔镜，映出了他乏善可陈的一生——Charles Xavier，纽约巨富和伦敦贵族的独生子，出生于西彻斯特一处辉煌的维多利亚式宅邸，他看到六岁的自己，穿着格纹短裤，在大宅的橡树下踢皮球；在绿树如荫的剑桥市度过了最意气风发的青年时期，他看到二十岁的自己，在图书馆Veritas的红色旗帜下奋笔疾书；在父亲过世后接手了泽维尔集团，他看到二十七岁的自己，在伍尔沃斯大厦的办公室里批阅文件；然后……  
然后是他与Moria Mactaggert的订婚、婚礼、以及之后漫长如牢狱生涯的婚姻。皱纹日渐侵蚀他的额头，岁月磨钝了他曾经璀璨的蓝眸，他会变成一个抽浓郁雪茄的中年男人，在他所厌恶的社交场合，虚伪地为了一单单生意而高举酒杯。  
更可能的是，他会在家庭的威逼下，造出几个庞大家业的继承人——男孩和女孩，天使一样的孩子们，咯咯笑着在草坪上撒欢，有着和他一样的红嘴唇和蓝眼睛，却是全然错误的产物。  
全然的错误。  
全然的错误！  
他的上下唇打着战，用湿淋淋的双手疯狂地揉搓着自己的面颊，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴，好像在确认，这个人，这个叫Charles Xavier的人，是否已经变成那个即使精心保养也难掩疲态的、向生活投了降的中年男人。  
整个纽约都在艳羡他的财富、权势、甚至美貌，但这镜子照出了他的真容，一具逐渐溃烂的死尸——镜子里的一切在疾速变幻，好像到达生命尽头的恒星，在宇宙深处竭力发出震荡的红光，后来的每个十年都是匆匆的一瞥，泽维尔的商业帝国仍旧在扩大、孩子们一点点长高、他一点点变老，他们换了十几个总统、经历了几场战争，最终——  
“就让我们沉痛悼念伟大的企业家和慈善家，Charles Xavier爵士。”  
哭声和哀乐一齐震响，白花遍洒似大雪纷扬，沉重的大理石棺盖压了下来，一切陷入黑暗。  
——Erik，Erik，Erik，你在哪里？为什么我的后半生，都没有你？  
他缩成一团，颤抖得不能自已。  
他在外面假笑得够久了，他迫切地需要镇静，但Erik的面庞一直在他脑海盘桓，让他无法获得安宁。  
宴会很快就要开始，他将和Moira一同出席，向Shaw做出最滴水不漏的示威——Erik为什么要来这里？  
哦，对，他是Shaw的得力助手，是美联钢铁公司的高管，他可以在这场婚宴上遇见更多的名流，扩展自己的关系网，这样的场合对社交而言真是得天独厚。  
Charles向镜子里孤魂野鬼般的人冒出轻蔑的笑。  
你以为Erik是来看你的吗？Erik的表情和祝福搭不上一点儿边，简直像是瞪着一个仇人——明明他才是Charles Xavier的仇人！  
那他就是专程来看笑话的？嘲讽一个别有用心的玻璃和司法部长的女儿订婚？嘲笑坦荡如Charles Xavier最后也落到欺骗无辜女孩的地步？  
或许他连嘲笑都不屑吧。Charles Xavier在他眼里只是工具而已，利用完，就迫不及待地扔掉。他和Charles Xavier演完了戏，得到了他想要的，就将这个傻得可怜的男人抛在脑后了。这场婚礼里他只是布景板，真正对Erik重要的，只是那些尊贵的来宾而已。这大半年以来，Erik在Shaw身边就像一条狗，显得那么忠诚，而在任何场合、对Xavier集团的任何话题，又是那么疏远冷漠。  
Charles吸了吸鼻子。Moria的手帕还被他塞在兜里。他愣怔了几秒，还是抽出手帕擦了擦脸上的泪痕。  
Charles Xavier，你太没用了，简直矫情得可笑！  
Charles的手抖得厉害，他闭上眼，将自己封锁在全然的黑暗中，有些恶狠狠地用手帕在发红的双眼上来回揉搓。  
突然从身后伸出一只大手，一把捂住Charles的嘴，用可怕的蛮力将他向卫生间的隔间里拖。Charles惊叫一声，给了身后的男人一记肘击，手帕掉在了地上。男人伸出另一只臂膀，更使劲地紧箍他，将他塞进隔间，锁上了隔间的门。  
Charles抵着门，身体瞬间软得不属于自己。他嗅到了那股熟悉的味道，Lucky strike牌的香烟、Listerine牌的须后水，他一辈子都忘不掉的味道，Erik Lehnsherr的味道。  
Charles沉重地喘息着，头竭力向后仰，紧闭着双眼，将唇咬得发痛，舌尖传来血的腥甜。  
空间是如此狭小，他能感到Erik高大身体的压迫力，感到Erik鼻息的温度喷在他的面颊，感到Erik炽热的视线黏在他脸上，但他无法睁开眼直视这个男人——他们是如此之近，太久没有这么近过了，自从停车场那夜后他好像一直在期待着这些，而他不愿承认的期待终于成真了。  
他的五脏六腑都被不该有的喜悦挤到了一处去，热血又开始在死了的身躯里奔涌，让他痛苦得也快乐得无法呼吸。他多想抱住面前的男人，如曾经一样，热烈地吻他，宣泄自己积压许久的感情。虽然他耻于承认，但他就是该死地想——  
但他肩上扛着一个企业，两个家族。  
但这男人背叛了他，伤害了他。  
他不能。  
Erik什么都没有说。他的手伸了出来，摩挲着Charles的侧脸，然后是眼皮，温柔得像羽毛，让Charles终于忍不下去。他太想仔细端详Erik了，以最亲密的距离，就像现在这样。  
Charles缓缓睁开双目。他竭力掩饰住自己丢盔卸甲的惊慌，伪装出最倨傲的眼神，平静而淡漠地直视着对面的男人。  
“你来做什么，Lehnsherr先生？”他睨着Erik，下巴略微抬起，带着拒人于千里之外的贵族礼节，像新房的房主打量一件令人厌恶的摆设，并急于将它挪走那样，“谢谢你的祝福，我收到了。你可以离开了……唔！”  
一个深吻砸了下来，Charles还想挣扎，但是窗外传来人们的高声笑谈，吓得他瞬间无力推挡，任由Erik将他紧紧揉在怀里、钉在门上，力度之大几乎要将他弄坏。Erik粗暴地在他的口腔里啃咬着，仿佛要将他囫囵吃掉或彻底掏空，那股血味更浓了，像糜艳的罂粟在二人舌间绞缠着绽放。  
整个世界都被颠倒，不在正确的位置上。这是Charles Xavier的订婚仪式，爵士时代最盛大的豪门联姻，他将是“世纪婚礼”的男主角，几百万美元堆砌的盛典，全美国注目礼的中心——但现在，他却像个黑暗里的窃贼，躲在卫生间和一个男人打架般地接吻，不愿停止。  
因为那个男人，才是他真正爱的人。  
他不得不承认，即使Erik背叛了他，天杀的，他仍然爱着Erik，太爱了，像世界末日那样爱——他到底该怎么办？  
或许命运的洪流将无法违抗地将他们冲散，只留下黄金时代那擦肩而过的回忆；或许再过四十年、五十年，等他们都垂垂老矣，满面皱纹、满鬓尘霜，还是会在梦中变得年轻如昨，饱含着万千柔情，在童话般的月色中呼唤爱人的名字。  
得不到的爱人，命中注定的劫数，一生只有一次的爱情，Erik。Erik。Erik。  
Charles阖上双目。他认命了。  
他不敢迎合，但只要不抵抗，Erik就仿佛得到默许般变得更凶猛，那样很好，那是他想要的。Erik的温度，Erik的气味，Erik吻他的方式，一切都很对。仿佛是被深深爱着。  
要是时间永远停留在这一刻，那该多好。  
——但这是不可能的。  
Charles在这个吻逐渐变得轻柔那刻，推开了Erik。  
Erik灰绿的眼眸睁大，带着湿意，瞳孔剧烈收缩。他的虹膜幽深又透明，令人目眩神迷，Charles从那里面找到了自己，Erik眼里的自己——光彩照人的自己，活着的自己。  
“别折磨我，Charles，行吗？”Erik颤栗着伸出手，再次触碰着Charles的侧颜，如拂晓的微风，爱抚着他的月亮，他的Charles，他那美到一触即碎的稀世珍宝。  
他低哑地喃喃着，Charles，Charles，仿佛在拼写什么最神秘的咒语。  
Charles早已中了他的诅咒，无法解开，注定要被永远禁锢于甜蜜而痛苦的的深渊。  
——Erik何尝不是在折磨着他？  
但死了的人没有灵魂，没有知觉，当然能从深渊逃离，挣开无穷无尽的折磨，获得无悲无喜的解脱。  
Charles不动声色地拂开Erik的手，用手背抹了抹唇。他无名指上的白金戒指是如此夺目，简直能将Erik的虹膜灼伤。  
“如你所见，我已经订婚了。”Charles开口，仍是漂亮的牛津腔，但冷静客气得不像他，“我的未婚妻还找我有事——失陪了，我的朋友。”  
Erik木然地伫立在原地，亲眼目睹小个子男人利落地伸手理了理衣领，弯腰拾起地上的手帕，咯哒一声扭开门锁，就那么面无表情地走了出去，优雅得一如既往。  
“Charles……”  
在逐渐合上的门缝里，Charles的身影变得愈来愈远，最后化为黑色的细细的一道，隐没在视野尽头。  
“……别忘记我。”  
——我不会让你忘记我。永不。  
——我一定会让你回来，回到我身边，无论以何种手段。  
Erik摸了摸心口，或许痛感已被从神经上撕裂，那里失去了知觉。但他手上好像沾了什么东西，温热粘稠的，像后心窝被射了一发冷枪。  
原来心碎不是咔嚓的一响，而是无尽的寂静。  
死一般的，寂静。  
豆大的汗珠从Charles的额角滑落，他颤抖着将胸前那朵玫瑰摘下，扔进门外的垃圾桶。原本鲜艳的红玫瑰在方才的争执中已被揉皱，萎败似干结的血渍，从心上沾染到襟头。  
玫瑰上的余刺划破了他的手，但他已变成苍老枯槁的化石，Erik口中那个已逝“Charles”的残骸，五感对他毫无意义。他听任着血珠从指肚沁出，殷红的细线沿指缝流淌，一滴滴绽放在松木地板上。  
Charles虚弱地靠住走廊拐角冰凉的墙壁，攥紧拳，带血的拇指碾过手上的订婚戒，煞白的脸上终于浮出凄惨的微笑。  
走廊那边的卫生间又传来开门的响动，吱呀一声，迟疑地拖长了。  
Charles浑身一悚。他只顿了一瞬，便拖拽着混乱的步子，落荒而逃。  
传言说，心死的时候，人是哭不出来的。  
这是真的。  
因为比泪还浓的血，都在五脏六腑里洒透了，流尽了。  
Chapter 29  
***  
据称，纯粹的爱是类似的，但爱上一个男人和爱上一个女人注定不同——男人与男人间的爱情从来都充满着不稳定的对抗性，一种粗粝野蛮的激情，如寄生在阴暗墙角的植物，长满粗壮刚劲的根茎，风雨和寒冷都无法阻挠它穿破泥土，攀墙而上，烧起一场浓绿的大火，卷曲盘绕着攻占整座心房。  
据称，纯粹的爱是类似的，但爱上一个西彻斯特的显贵和爱上一个布鲁克林的平民注定不同——身份悬殊的爱从来都弥漫着崩塌前的末日感，带着鲜艳而绝望的色彩，像画家在瞎眼前的封笔之作，急于要将全世界脆弱的美好倾注纸上、揽进眼底。  
或许身负苦痛的人们本不该不配也不能去爱，因为他们身上潜藏的黑暗会侵蚀人类最光明的情感，好像完美的维纳斯被断了双臂——但最摄人的爱情，正如爱神的断臂，是沾着鲜血和泪水的笑，是黑暗中一道救赎的光，是耗尽一生去期盼和的渴望一声呼唤。  
从车水马龙的闹市之间，从喧嚷嘈杂的人群深处，那一声声呼唤传来，穿越了西彻斯特到布鲁克林那么远的距离，是他，在轻柔而坚定地叫着一个人的名字。  
——Erik。Erik。Erik。  
Erik闭上眼睛，摔进浴缸。  
这为两个人设计的浴缸对一个人来说宽敞得过分。它被用的次数不少，被带着氯气的水腐蚀，已不如刚买时那样崭新。  
水很多，很凉，带着消毒液和黄铜管道的气味，来回拍动着他的身体。在水的压力下，他未脱的衬衫和长裤紧贴着皮肤，浑身毛孔被紧实的布料封住，宛若窒息。  
Erik将身体向下滑，将头向后靠，水蔓延上来，从胸膛，到脖子，到嘴巴，再到耳根，一直让自己整张面孔都缓缓没入水中。  
——Erik。Erik。Erik。  
水涌入他的鼻腔，夺去了他的呼吸，而那柔软的呼唤还抚慰着他的耳蜗，小个子男人仿佛正站在岸上，一声声叫着他，不甚清晰的声音在水波上旋转着回响，闷闷地传了下来。他仍在向下沉，继续向下，肺叶逐渐干涸，一团团气泡从他的嘴里、鼻子里咕咚咚地向上冒，在触及水面那刻，这些空气开出的花朵悉数爆裂，破灭，萎缩。  
水波在空气的花瓣上奏响甜美而黑暗的乐曲，悬坠的音符在死神的竖琴里互相撞击，激愤高亢的是他在母亲尸体前悲痛的咆哮，酥软低沉的是小个子男人呼唤他的声音。  
——Erik。Erik。Erik。  
破灭的梦境在渺茫的乐声里重现，带着丝丝缕缕的蛊惑，蛊惑着Erik继续下沉，连同着Charles一起，沉入那没有痛苦、憎恨、烦恼的所在，那里的情人们青春不老，永远相爱。  
——Erik！  
Charles的呼唤变成了焦急的呼喊，声嘶力竭地，还带着他特有的口音，如同两只陡然从身后伸出的臂膀——Charles跃入他的梦境深处，紧紧环抱住了他。  
——You are not alone。  
那蛊惑人心的乐声被骤然掐断，Erik从水中一跃而起，浑身带着滴答不尽的水渍，靠在墙上大张着嘴呼吸。冷清的公寓兀自回荡着锐利的刮擦声，原来是那台出了问题的收音机不知何故自动开启了。  
在一阵嘈杂的电波嘶叫后，收音机里广播员兴致高涨地开口：“泽维尔集团的总裁Charles Xavier先生于今日订婚，场面极为盛大，轰动纽约，下面是我台的独家采访……”  
“大家好，我是Charles Xavier……”那熟悉的牛津腔流淌而出，Erik快步走向收音机，啪嗒一声旋停了按钮，提着收音机沉重的木质外壳走进浴室，扬手将其抛入浴缸中。  
浴缸溅开半尺高的水花，收音机咣当一声沉入水底。  
这间被浴缸占去大半空间的浴室里，还处处残留着小个子男人的痕迹——Charles刻着家徽的金剃须刀还没来得及拿走，一直躺在陶瓷架上，如他最后一次离开这里那般随意，但已略微有些落灰；两支牙刷并排靠着，头挨着头，Charles那支许久没用的还很新，Erik的第二支都快磨秃了；一个精致的褐色玻璃瓶，镂着难以拼写的昂贵法国牌子，里面是Charles的须后水，带一股柔和的木质香气，Charles的气味。  
他们分开了这么久，Erik却没收起这些东西——他一直没能摆脱掉这一切，关于Charles的一切，都还维持着原样，仿佛时间未曾流逝，定格在他离开那天。  
Erik走进房间，拉开衣柜，换上浴袍，留下Charles的那件浴袍孤零零地挂在那里。鬼使神差地，他抓过那件浴袍，将脸埋进柔软的毛料，仿佛凑在小个子男人的颈窝，嗅着他的味道。  
要是两年前的Erik Lehnsherr知道了这事，一定会取笑自己——自己取笑自己，本来就傻极了。  
Erik掀起沙发左侧的垫子，拿出他的勃朗宁M1911。他仿佛没什么场合需要这玩意，但他的血液里已经滤不净黑帮生涯带来的污渍——他活得像一场行走的战争。  
过往的仇恨和愤怒在他体内化为沙砾般的结石，敲击着他的血管，命运带给他的匮乏和不幸让他时刻渴望成为人上之人，向这个操蛋的世界复仇，将那群耀武扬威的资本家踩在脚下。若美国的警察们能透视人心，他们会恐惧地发现，这个男人思想深处潜藏着冒火药味的违禁物——  
他还是个亲共分子。  
如果不是因为纺织厂缩减了Eddie的工资，她就不会冒着危险去那个黑帮横行的市场购物；如果不是因为恶毒的工头罚她多上工两个小时，她就不会累得脚步虚软，没来得及躲避……  
Charles Xavier本应该是他的仇人之一——那些吃人不吐骨头的资本家，娇生惯养的贵族，都是他深深厌恶的人。  
但现在事情已完全脱离了轨道。  
如果他不是这样的Erik，如果当初与Charles的相遇是一场单纯的邂逅，如果……  
但世上从来没有那么多如果。  
Erik拆掉空空如也的弹夹，熟练地装上新的。从现在开始，这支枪又成了他的武器。  
他推开窗，扬手向天开了一枪。  
树上栖息的乌鸦被枪声惊得扑簌起翅膀，嘎嘎叫着飞离。那弯新月中弹了，流出金红的血。天空忍痛扯过一片云，捂住了流血的月亮。  
——月亮在他眼前渐渐旧了下去，变得杳远，最终隐没于灰白的云雾之中。

***  
一片云从天边拂过，突然遮住了月亮。破碎的银箔在湖面上惊恐地晃动，仍被无情的黑暗吞没了。  
Charles在湖边站定，从口袋里摸索了几下，最后掏出了那个冰凉的小玩意。一只崭新的口琴，正安静躺在他的手心，在昏暗的天空下放着微光。  
不太真切的乐曲声顺风自灯火通明的大宅飘来，Moria父母的家族，他父母的家族，无数的贵宾高朋，都还在尽情狂欢。  
Charles的手抚过口琴的表面，上面还雕着几个字母，E，r，i，k——那个男人的名字。  
他想起Erik吹口琴的模样，他低垂的头，弯曲的睫，在拂动的窗帘中，他的神情专注而忧伤。他想起那只摔坏的老口琴，缺了个角，宛若树在故事开端的谶言。  
这件没送出去的礼物，继续留在他手里也没什么用处。  
Charles抓着那支口琴，向湖面伸出手。口琴将要从手心滑落的前一秒，他又低头轻轻叹息了一声，抓住了口琴，将手收回。  
他将嘴凑近口琴，试探性地，鼓起腮帮吹了一声。一丝颤抖的音符滑过湖面，飘远了。  
他继续吹着，零落的调子唇间传出，还是那支曲子，Erik曾吹过的那支，高高低低的，红指甲的歌女仿佛还在他耳边吟唱，用一把哀婉慵懒的烟嗓——  
点击听音乐  
And I've been waiting for you all this time  
终我一生，都在等你降临  
I adore you, can't you see, you're meant for me?  
我如此爱你，你能否明白，你对我的意义？  
Summer's hot but I've been cold without you  
纵使夏日炎炎，而我只觉寒冷，因你不在身边  
I was so wrong not to tell, Medellín, tangerine dreams  
可我竟没能分辨，这仅是一梦黄粱，转瞬即散  
Catch me if you can, working on my tan, salvatore   
如果可能，请再爱我一次，缠绵如旧日，我的骑士  
Dying by the hand of a foreign man happily  
我心甘情愿，困于你股掌之间  
Calling out my name in the summer rain, ciao amore  
在夏日暴雨中再次呼唤我的名字吧，永别吾爱  
Salvatore can wait  
不知你我能否等到重逢那天  
Now it's time to eat soft ice cream  
现在我放下一切，只想沉溺于冰淇淋的甜*  
——Ciao，amore。  
一曲吹毕，Charles再次向湖面伸出手。那只口琴距离湖面只有一米之遥，水纹折射的白光在不锈钢的表面幽幽流转。  
如果它坠落而下，一定会啪地一声，永远沉入深寂的湖中。

***  
门口传来敲门声，三长一短，带着节奏的暗号。Erik收好枪，从猫眼窥了出去，警戒地扭开了门。  
一张带着刀疤的俄罗斯面孔隐匿在门前的阴影里，上下打量了Erik一番，“去换身衣服。‘他’要来。”  
Erik套上衣裤，几个面无表情的黑衣男子拥上来，搜了他的身，然后向门外点点头。  
“Erik，好久不见。”略微发福的鹰钩鼻男人叼着雪茄坐上他的沙发，微笑着环顾四周，“你看起来混得不错，为何还住这么小的房子？”  
“欢迎您， Rothstein先生。”Erik慢吞吞地坐在另一侧，“孤家寡人，住大房子没什么意思。这里还离办公室近些。”  
“听说你在Sebastian Shaw手下很受重用嘛。”鹰钩鼻男人抽了一口雪茄。  
“勉强。”Erik将烟灰缸递在他面前。  
“我今天是找你有件事——”男人重重掸了一下烟灰。  
“我大概能猜到。”Erik颔首，“您是有几个账户在Shaw手里对吧?”  
“不错。”男人哈哈大笑，“钱是洗了，但他做了手脚，克扣了不少。我想给他点教训。”  
“给他教训很容易。”Erik低下头，看着袅袅冒烟的烟灰，“不过我有个办法，可以将他击垮，还可以让我们得利。但这有一定的风险——”他抬起头，绿眸凛冽地盯着男人，“不知您是否愿意赌一把。”  
“那如果我们输了呢？”男人保持着微笑，深邃的褐眸划过Erik的额头。  
“那我会回到您那里，后半辈子都为您卖命——您知道我能创造的价值。”Erik昂起下巴，脸上浮出冷冷的微笑。

***  
“那是什么？”粗哑的男声从身后猛地传出，Charles一惊，瞬间缩回了手，转身面对着来人，紧攥着口琴，将那个小玩意藏在背后。  
“……呃，Logan，原来是你！”Charles扬起笑脸，掩饰眼中的湿润。  
“你刚才是在吹口琴吗？”Logan大摇大摆地走近，叼着雪茄，揽过Charles的肩，“我找遍你家都没找见你，你可真有两下子，这时候还有闲情逸致在这里吹口琴!”  
“那里面太吵了。”Charles微弱地耸肩，耷拉下眼皮，“想象五千万只蜜蜂，从准备订婚开始，到仪式后的晚宴，都一直嗡嗡地在你耳朵里作窝，没有休息——我的头都要炸了。”  
“叫我看看你这个好玩意。我也想试试。”Logan跃跃欲试，长臂伸向Charles背后，想从他手中拿过口琴。  
“我的朋友，还是别了吧，没那么好玩……”Charles脸上的笑开始分崩离析——口琴上还刻着Erik的名字。他咕哝着敷衍的话，将手向侧面伸，闪避Logan的手。  
“那你为什么还想要扔了那玩意，多可惜——查查，你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”Logan骤然弯腰，严肃地皱眉，在模糊的天光下凑近Charles泛红的双眼。  
“我、我很好，谢谢。”Charles侧身，抬手抹了一把脸。  
Logan不置可否地挑眉，从鼻子里喷出浓呛的烟，“给你讲个故事。几年前，我受伤了，没法参加比赛，整天打拳喝酒。有个没眼力的家伙来敲我家的门。我不让他进来，他却硬挤进来，拽着我的胳膊说他能帮我。我还听说，他用同样的方法帮了很多人，聊天，写信，安慰那些迷路的人，告诉他们下一步该怎么办。那群人都喜欢他，崇拜他，给他起了个厉害的外号——‘Professor X’。”  
“是吗。”Charles从喉咙里蹦出哂笑，“不错的外号。”  
“所以，Professor X……”  
“这世界上其实根本没有什么Professor X！”Charles垂着头，握紧拳，指节咔咔响动，“只有一个叫Charles Xavier的可怜人——面对所有的问题，别人的，他自己的，他都只能看着，什么都做不了！”  
Logan发出粗糙的叹息，“不，你可以。你只是不愿再做了。”  
“我不是什么圣人，更不是什么神，”Charles簌簌抖着双肩，向青灰的天空伸出指头，“而它，它将我珍视的一切带走、摧毁得那么容易，我却无能为力……”  
Logan随手将雪茄扔在脚下，用脚来回地碾：“你知道吗，Charles，如果再隔着三十年，向今天看，我们说的话、做的事，都会成改不了的历史。难道你不觉得真他妈的怪吗？过去整整十年，人们什么都不想，只知道花，喝，操，好像整个世界都在他们手里。街上的老太婆闭着眼买完全不懂的股票，但第二天醒来就涨。飞女孩（flappers*）在宴会上发疯一样地跳Lindy Hop*，向别人炫耀新首饰。每次看到这群吵闹的人，我都在想，音乐什么时候会停？这一切什么时候会完蛋？而当这一切崩溃时，Charles——”Logan低下头，“你可以想想，你将如何自处？”  
“你曾经做出过选择，但后来你放弃了。人一辈子只能活一次，在岔路口只能做一次选择，此后都要背着自己选择的后果。想象三十年后，回溯现在的你，看着你所经历过的那些事，好的坏的，无憾的后悔的——你该怎么选？”Logan眯起眼，仰头望天，“其实生活就是个虚伪的婊子，一直都以玩弄人为乐。谁敢说自己一辈子没难受过、没偷偷哭过？最根本在你，Charles，当一切完蛋的时候，你是选择被命运操，”Logan转过脸来，注视着小个子男人，目光深邃，仿佛看穿了他的软弱、迟疑、犹豫，“——还是选择操它？”  
——你是选择向它投降，还是选择继续希望？  
Charles默不作声，将视线投向湖面。  
有一股强风自山坡滚来，裹挟着草根和树叶的清香，拨开了笼罩月亮的烟云。复归自由的月色从天际再度倾泻而下，似神鸟振翅飞过，洒下羽粉和浮光。  
星星点点的银箔从黑暗的口中挣脱而出，如无数探头的小鱼，在开阔的湖面潋滟出风铃般的脆响，似月色般清亮。  
“很快，这闹哄哄的一切就都要完蛋了。“Logan挥了挥手臂。  
Logan对着湖面静默了几秒，抬手拍了拍Charles的肩，”但我相信，你不会和它们一起完蛋。”  
他在Charles长久的静默中转身离去。  
没走几步，Logan突然停下了，月色里只能听见他略带尴尬的咳嗽声：“不好意思，查查，咳咳，今天，我无意在厕所隔间听到了你们的对话。”  
“总之，Erik Lehnsherr真他妈是个混蛋家伙。”

注：  
1.歌词来自于Lana Del Rey的salvatore， 中译为本人自译（"salvatore"="savior" in Italian.）  
2.飞女孩（flappers*）：1920年西方一代叛逆时髦女郎的代称。像是小鸟（flapper）一样张扬。   
详情见[url=wiki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flapper]wiki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flapper[/url]  
3.Lindy Hop：1928年诞生于纽约哈莱姆的热门舞蹈，跳起来很随意很疯。是很多舞蹈的融合体，但主要基于爵士，踢踏，查尔斯顿。是一种摇摆爵士舞。  
详情见wiki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindy_Hop


	5. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
***  
站在纽约新地标帝国大厦的楼顶，沐浴在1929年秋日夕阳灿烂的余晖中，回望过去的十年，你一定会慑服于此生最震撼、最难忘的奇景——  
伴随一场以华尔街为中心向外扩散的巨大震动，无形的冲击波如蔓延的黑色枝条，向纽约城乃至全美国的每个角落伸出带钩刺的触角。  
它们沿纽约如棋盘格般纵横交错的街道，向着街边装潢华丽的百货商店，向着一辆辆沿路疾驶的福特轿车，向着公园大道二十层的昂贵公寓，向着曼哈顿那些永远高朋满座的豪宅，同时刺了进去，刺入在橱窗里挑选首饰的少妇，刺入哼着小曲开着车的白领，刺入捧着华尔街日报小憩的股票经纪人，刺入抽着雪茄喝着威士忌的商业巨子。  
转瞬之间，被所有人用笑声、憧憬、幻想所吹大的，包裹在纽约周围的玫瑰色泡泡，发出不堪重负的咯吱声，无数道纯金的缝隙在泡泡光滑的表面炸裂，炫目得让人睁不开眼。在一声震耳欲聋的巨响里，漂浮在空中的那个闪耀如钻石的纽约，那个存在于贫苦男孩的梦境和富家小姐的妆奁里的欲望之都，如同失速的流星，坠入了遮天蔽日的滚滚烟尘中。  
宛若一把尖刀挑断了纽约的筋腱，美国的心脏陷入瘫痪。  
正如风暴往往起于青萍之末那样，悲剧的征兆也早已向这个如今伤痕累累的城市揭开了面纱。  
过去的整整两年，在报纸和广播里，华盛顿的政客、华尔街的银行家、象牙塔里的学者和实业界的大亨，一张张发着红光的面孔在热情鼓吹牛市和繁荣，但工人在数以万计地失业，小商户在接连不断地破产。只不过隔壁那个餐馆侍应一夜暴富的神话有太强的诱惑，使人们带着侥幸心理，耽溺于乐观的想象，在股票经纪人的谄媚声里，手握宽松如流水的信贷和全部的身家积蓄，将野心和欲望押注于终将破灭的幻梦中。  
——看似固若金汤的黄金巨塔，其实只是以谎言和幻象为地基的空中楼阁。但当奔涌而上的人流推聚起击鼓传花的热潮，注定会湮没微弱却清醒的呼声。  
“音乐什么时候会停？这一切什么时候会完蛋？而当这一切崩溃时，Charles——你将如何自处？”  
你将如何自处？

***  
1929年10月29日的清晨出奇的温暖晴朗，但股市已持续了四天的阴霾。  
无论是金融巨头紧急的救市行动，还是政府高官平定人心的公开讲演，都难以托起行情表上不断下坠的数字，所有关注股市的心都被恐慌和凝滞所挤压。  
——山雨欲来前的恐慌和凝滞。  
Charles神色肃穆地揉着前几天的旧报纸。头条上那行黑体大字，胡佛总统的公告——“美国的基本企业，即商品的生产与分配，立足于健全和繁荣的基础之上”在他手中皱成一张不可辨别的苦脸，划过一道抛物线，消失在垃圾桶中。  
他刚刚签署了新的文件，泽维尔集团的工厂要迎来一场难以避免的大裁员。虽然他比同行已经拖得久了很多，但该来的还是来了，他只能祈祷遣散条款里多发的两个月薪水能带给工人们瘠薄的安慰——但这之后呢？  
他很遗憾，他不是神，单凭一己之力，无法扭转局势、力挽狂澜。  
Charles摊平手，低下头，将脸深埋进手心，用力揉搓，几乎使脸颊发痛。  
他和Moria的婚礼请柬还一打打地塞在Jean的抽屉柜里，但自从股市被阴云笼罩，大家再也无心参与任何庆典，婚礼被推迟得理所当然。  
电话铃响了，叮铃声尖利地戳破了空气。Charles顿了顿，将脸抬起，迟缓地举起电话。  
“Xavier先生，您好，请问您能联系到您母亲吗？”焦急的新泽西口音顺电波传来，“我是Alex Summers，她的股票经纪人。”  
“请问有什么事吗？”Charles下意识蹙起眉头，捏住一只金笔。  
“我想和她沟通一下……股票投资的事情。”Alex显得有些支支吾吾。  
“她现在正在从查尔斯顿*（Charlestown）的度假别墅向回赶……”  
“请问大概有多久？”  
“我估计……”Charles瞥了一眼手腕上的Patek Philippe，“我估计大概还剩一个小时？”  
“不不不……”电话那边Alex无意识的自言自语传来，“来不及了来不及了……”  
“到底怎么回事？”一阵疑虑涌上心头，Charles的声音立刻变得严厉，“请您告知我，Summers先生。我认为我有权利知道我母亲的投资行为，尤其是现在行情如此危险，而且我母亲有酗酒的习惯，我不能确定她的决策是否总是清醒！”  
“但……但Marko先生也在……我……”Alex的声音开始打滑。  
“Kurt？”不详的预感让Charles指间一松，金笔骨碌碌滚离了桌面。  
“您、您不知道吗？那次他们和Sanders律师一起来的，给股票账户转了不少钱，还在我这里办了股权质押*，押上了她手里的泽维尔集团股权……”  
“Sanders？Xavier信托基金的律师？股权质押？”Charles愕然地高喊出声。他的胸膛被无名的恐惧紧紧揪住，胃像吞了只疯鸟般绞痛地扑腾。  
他不由自主地踢开椅子，起身攥紧话筒，“她居然、她居然私自动用了我父亲的信托基金？——她……”  
耳鸣和晕眩如雷电般击中了Charles，他扶住额头，开始语无论次，“请务必告诉我，她到底加了几倍杠杆*？”  
Alex迟疑着，畏缩着，微弱的双唇翕动声仿佛要钻进电话筒的缝里躲起来一般，最终还是臊眉耷眼地潜入Charles的耳朵：“十、十五倍……而且昨天在电话里她坚信华尔街能救市成功，要求继续持有……”  
一阵滔天海啸迎面粉碎了Charles，他即刻被空白吞噬。  
Charles撑起发颤的眼皮，空洞地张大双眼，呆呆跌坐回椅子，几乎握不住电话：“十五倍？我的天哪！那现、现在到底跌了几个点？”  
“我我我说不好，”Alex压抑着哭腔，吞吞吐吐，“现在大家都在抛售，显示器已经落后了太多，完全不准……昨天已经跌了将近40个点，质押的股权价值也在相应下跌，今天的抛售更猛烈。其实大跌开始的时候您母亲又从其他渠道找了钱投进来，现在又亏完了……”  
“即刻清仓！”Charles毫不迟疑地命令。  
“您、您大概没有权限……我必须得到本人授权……”  
“总、总裁先生！”Jean连敲门都顾不得，推门冲到Charles的面前。  
Charles强撑精神，抬脸扫过Jean的脸，在发现Jean颊侧的泪痕后，再次瞪大双眼。  
“Jean，有什么急事？”他捂住话筒，耐着性子问询。  
“总裁先生，您这边电话占线，我、我刚刚得到消息，您的母亲和Marko先生在纽约城外……在纽约城外……”Jean开始抽泣。  
“城外什么？”Charles的喉咙如失准的旧钟，指针胡乱跳出变调，“Jean，请告诉我，到底是什么？”  
“汽车超速，导致刹车失灵——出、出了车祸！”  
电话砸在地上，砰地一声脆响。

***  
“Lehnsherr先生，这两天已经跌了六七十点了，恭喜！”Wade的张扬的声音兴高采烈地跳出电话。他是华尔街著名的空头交易员之一，行事乖张，外号“Deadpool”。在接到Erik的巨额委托时，他在喝酒，现在看起来他还在喝酒——电话那头的背景音是酒瓶撞击的哐当声，他咕咚一声吞了口酒液，“现在需要补仓吗？”  
“再等等，还会继续跌的，别着急。”德国男人摸了摸下巴，唇角闪过一抹冷若冰霜的笑意，“在今天休市之后，全部平仓。”  
他随手在一张白纸上写下一段话，将其摊上办公桌，然后拉开抽屉，取出准备已久的信封，“好好享受你的派对吧，Wilson先生，我还有事情没办完。”  
“啊哈，遵命，亿万富翁先生——Have fun！”电话那边传来Wade的纵情大笑和女子娇滴滴的撒娇声。  
Erik挂掉电话，拿起信件，推开办公室的门，然后抽了抽鼻子。  
这栋位于华尔街的摩天大楼，Shaw的总部，已经被疲惫、焦虑、恐惧的气息充斥——混合着腻呼呼的钞票腥气和铅灰色的沉重臭气，一种挫败和绝望在肉体深处腐烂时散发的气息，带着被失眠、咒骂、神经质的祈祷和无力的咆哮所浸透的漆黑色，像从乌鸦身上剥落的脏羽毛。  
死亡，这才是真正的死亡，纯粹的死亡，终极的死亡，眼看几千万朵膨胀的金色肖想瞬间如礼花般齐齐爆破，精神的集体死亡比肉体的集体死亡更像一曲宏大的乐章。  
Erik踏着死亡进行曲的鼓点，行走在这些散发着臭味、被黑雾缠绕的人中间，步履不停，目不斜视，如死神信步于墓碑的丛林，耳边此起彼伏的声潮成了这支进行曲的配乐——排山倒海的抗议声自楼下传来，股民们在华尔街上堵成密密麻麻的一堆，暴怒地声讨着无良银行家Sebastian Shaw；虚弱无助的哭泣从格子间那侧的角落飘出，年轻的女秘书在股市里赔空了结婚用的嫁妆钱，正在自怨自艾地小声啜泣。  
他走上楼梯，推开了Shaw的办公室，如他所料Shaw不在——美联钢铁的股票在暴风骤雨般地下跌，救市失败、焦头烂额的Shaw现在应该在与政客和银行家们一起，闭门商讨着如何在风暴中断臂求生、弃船而逃。  
他将辞职信放在Shaw那张桃花心木的大办公桌面上，转身离去。

***  
“我母亲怎么样？”Charles的视线一阵模糊，他捂住汗涔涔的太阳穴，“  
她还好吗？受伤了吗？伤得重吗？有急救车过去吗？”  
“急救车已经到了，但、但是……”Jean紧紧闭上眼睛，昂起脖子，抱住双臂，终于鼓起勇气，“她已、已经抢救无效，当场死亡……Marko先生据说是重伤，已经送医……”  
——当场死亡……  
“总裁先生！”  
“Xavier先生！”  
Jean的声音，电话里Alex的声音，无数的声音，如被掩埋在泥土中一样隐去，只有分外清晰的钟声在他耳畔回荡，那是丧钟在敲响——  
咚，咚，咚……  
“啊——”  
高分贝的刺耳尖叫将他拽回现实，面前的Jean五官挤成一团，脸上的精致妆容被泪水和惊恐抹花，只剩歇斯底里的崩溃。她伸出颤抖的手指，指向Charles背后的大窗，“刚、刚刚有个人掉下去了！  
话音未落，楼下传来轰隆一声巨响，然后是锐利的警报和人群的喧闹，Charles靠近窗边向下望，只见一个人形的黑点，躺在一片鲜红的血泊中。  
“Jesus Christ……”Charles徒然地张着眼睛，不可置信地摇着头，低声喃喃着，“Jesus Christ……”  
“总裁先生！”  
气喘如牛的大厦经理David抓着什么东西从门缝挤进，将手中沾着鲜血的名片和一张信呈到Charles面前，“刚、刚才有人坠楼，脸已经摔成了肉泥，我们从他身上找到这些东西……”  
David强忍着呕吐的欲望，用两根手指将外表被鲜血浸透的信纸扯开，包在纸上递给Charles，然后念出名片上被血迹污染的字迹：“Jeremy Finch，泽维尔集团市场部副总经理……”  
“Jeremy？！”Charles震惊地打开信纸，目光掠过了第一段，“致亲爱的Daisy和我的宝贝儿们，Lily、Kevin、Doris：我向你们沉痛道歉，我不是个好丈夫，不是个好父亲。Daisy，我对不住你，我将咱们在West Village的房产和你父亲当时给你的那些钱都投进了无线电的股票，还从经纪人那里借了贷款，但是今天我们必须平仓，一切都完了，什么都不剩……”  
Charles深深阖上眼睛，将信放下，没有忍心再看下去。  
一切都在脱轨，一切都在下坠，一切都如同失灵的火车，向着无法控制的方向呼啸而去，它们分享一个共同的终点——  
死亡。  
***  
Erik从大厦一层的交易大厅穿过，无数鲜红的数字在占据大厅整面墙壁的行情显示器上疯狂滚动，经纪人的办事员在声嘶力竭地吼叫着最新的行情：“无线电，50！”  
面色煞白的啤酒肚男人揪掉了西装领带，像只失魂落魄的丧门犬，嘴里嘟哝着股票的点数，在大厅内漫无目的地踱步；穿着皱巴巴外套的瘦子顶着眼袋跪在地上，高举着手里的十字架项链，在向天父做着无望的祷告；刚刚下了夜班的餐厅侍者正拉着办事员，指着落后的显示器，哀求他告知最新的行情；波比理发店那个圆脸老板失去了标志性的微笑，傻愣愣地瘫坐在地，目光停驻在显示器跳动的数字上。  
那些鲜红的数字在下坠，下坠，下坠——“GL:8,7,5,2,1,90,89,7,6……JMP:6,5,3,2.5……AWW：3，2.5，2……*”  
Erik面无表情地踩在这些不停下坠的数字上，他每踏一步，数字就在他脚步的重压里下坠一次，一步，一次，一步，一次……  
从太平洋沿岸到大西洋沿岸，在恐慌的撼动下，千千万万的人们发出了出清股票的委托单。抛售的狂潮在Erik的身后卷起，撩动了他灰色风衣的下摆。  
Erik走出大厅，瞬间被绝望愤怒的人群包围。被拥挤得水泄不通的华尔街上，汽车鸣笛声、大吵大叫声、恶毒咒骂声、绝望叹息声、警察维持秩序的吹哨声，混杂的声响喂养着一只张着血盆大口的黑色魔兽，让它展开双翼，在纽约城中狂暴恣肆地横冲直撞。  
Erik绕过一个举着鲜红标语的抗议者，那只魔兽缩起翅膀，从一个城市那么大瞬间变得一只麻雀那么小，缓缓降落在Erik肩上。  
载着Erik的黑色劳斯莱斯悄无声息地在哈里斯大厦门前停下。  
Erik走进大厦，走出电梯，敲开了顶层办公室的大门。  
哈里斯先生正合上华尔街日报，一边按着心脏剧烈咳嗽，盘算着近日的亏损，一边磕磕绊绊地抽着雪茄。看到来人，他压下惊讶，禁不住靠紧椅背：“Erik Lehnsherr？！”  
“正是在下。”Erik漠然颔首，坐在哈里斯对面，“我一直很想见见您，但您看起来一直不想见我。”  
“找我有什么事？”哈里斯避过Erik的目光，喷出一口烟。  
“还用说吗？”Erik冷酷的绿眸瞄准哈里斯的脸，咧开半边嘴笑起来，“您和Kurt Marko合作得很愉快，却忘记了是您先来找我的——抑或是，这就是早都安排好的圈套？”  
“没、没有！这事已经结束了！再说，股市上的事，有涨有跌，我们哪里算得准！”哈里斯恼怒地抬高声音，暗自将左手探向抽屉。  
Erik轻蔑地昂起下巴，努起嘴，摇着一根手指：“不，不要，劝您还是别做什么小动作——”  
哈里斯咬着牙抬眼看向Erik那刻，德国男人从身后抽出一把勃朗宁，仿佛不需要瞄准便瞬间扣下扳机。  
嘭！  
子弹火辣辣地擦过哈里斯的耳侧，他哀嚎着捂住耳朵，鲜血从指缝滴答流出。  
Erik起身，将冒着青烟的冰凉枪管抵住哈里斯的额头：“别，耍，花，招。”  
“求求您……Lehnsherr先生……”哈里斯的五官滑稽地移了位，像个捏坏的泥人。他的嗓子嘶哑得厉害，嗷嗷哭得像只濒死的老猫，“对不起……是我不对……我不该招惹您……您要什么，我、我赔……”  
Erik摸开他的抽屉，拿出一把精美的定制小手枪，拆了弹夹，将弹夹里的子弹抖动着倒出，子弹啪嗒啪嗒地一个个掉在桌面上。  
“知道这点就好。”Erik用勃朗宁拍拍哈里斯的脸，“不要你命。半只耳朵，一个教训。”  
Erik睥睨着枪管下满脑肠肥的男人，突然嫌恶地皱起眉头，“什么味道？”  
哈里斯在德国男人阴鸷的注视下面色惨白，抖如筛糠。  
——他失禁了。  
***  
Charles灌了一大口辛辣的威士忌，虚软无力地捡起电话：“Summers先生，我母亲已经意外身故，刚刚才发生，所以在紧急情况下我有权命令你即刻清仓。”  
电话那边的声音犹疑地唯唯诺诺，Charles终于大喝一声：“现在！”  
“是是是……”Alex开始在电话那侧向办事人下指令，但是办事人仿佛也在不满地哀鸣，乱作一团，嘈杂声让Charles完全听不清。  
过了几秒钟，Alex才小心翼翼地出声，“您准备好承受损失了吗……十五倍杠杆的话，最开始挣的那部分已经全部回撤，本金相当于全部吞没……”  
“请直接告知我，我们背了多少债吧？”Charles颤巍巍地开口，他说得很缓慢，齿间仿佛衔着每个元音的重量。  
“大、大约三千万美金，年利率6.5%……”  
Charles放下电话，捂住脸，发出苦涩的笑声。

***  
Erik打开特护病房的门。  
Kurt被被子裹着，浑身缠着雪白的纱布，青肿的脸上眼睛被挤成了缝。他的鼻子上粘着呼吸管，那端连着一个生锈的绿色大氧气罐。  
除此之外，一切都是白的，渗着福尔马林气息的白色，只有丝丝缕缕的鲜血气息，似死者咽气那刻逸出的微弱呻吟，在白色的、干巴巴的消毒水味下拂动。  
Kurt的眼睛半闭，在昏迷中忍受着内脏破裂、骨头折断的痛楚。  
Erik站在他的床畔，静静地，深黯的绿眸注视着Kurt狼藉的脸。  
然后他伸出手，拔掉了呼吸管。  
一分钟。两分钟。  
Kurt的喉咙深处突然迸出被扼住般的恐怖咯咯声，带着将被撕碎时的挣扎，他半垂的眼皮困难地抬起，眼睛向上翻，露出一大片眼白，喉咙深处开始痉挛抽搐——但相较于窗外人山人海爆发的抗议声和吵闹声，他发出的一切声音都非常微弱，如被风吹灭的黯淡烛火，最终陷入一片白色的静默。  
Erik伸出手，抹平了Kurt的眼皮，让他永远闭上眼睛。  
“好好睡吧，和您太太一起——Marko先生。”  
***  
“Charles，你还好吗？”Moria带哭腔的声音从被抓得发烫的电话筒那侧响起，“我刚刚听说你母亲……”  
“我还好。”Charles咬着干裂的唇，“真的，我还好——告诉你个好消息吧，Moria。”  
“什么？”Moria在抽泣中含混地反问，“这时候还有什么好消息？”  
“好消息是——我们不用结婚了。再也不用了。”Charles笑了起来，笑得前仰后合，仿佛遇到了人生里最大的笑话，笑着笑着，就流出泪来，“而我，也即将不是Xavier集团的总裁了。”  
“真是讽刺啊……”  
“一切都完蛋的时候，我却终于能为自己而活。”  
***  
Erik伫立于帝国大厦的楼顶，在1929年秋日夕阳灿烂的余晖中睁开双眼。  
Erik的身后，那只魔兽振起硕大无朋的黑色双翅，卷起一阵大风，在金红色的天空中呼啸着盘旋，而整个偌大的纽约，都匍匐在他脚下。  
一张白纸顺着大风从桌面上腾起，翻卷着从Erik的办公室扬出窗外，在烟尘滚滚的华尔街上飞舞，纸上写着一句无人能懂的德文——  
Wenn das Geld, nach Augier, "mit natürlichen Blutflecken auf einer Backe zur Welt kommt" so das Kapital von Kopf bis Zeh, aus allen Poren, blut- und schmutztriefend.*  
（若按奥日埃的说法，货币“来到世间，在一边脸上沾着天生的血渍”，那么，资本来到世间，从头到脚，每个毛孔都滴着血和肮脏的东西。*）  
注：  
1.查尔斯顿，位于波士顿，美国富豪度假胜地  
2.股权质押：用股票作抵押品借钱。  
https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%82%A1%E6%9D%83%E8%B4%A8%E6%8A%BC/9671500?fr=aladdin  
3.杠杆：放大本金  
https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%9D%A0%E6%9D%86/13854304#1  
4.数字引自《Only yesterday：An informal history of the 1920s》by Frederick Lewis Allen  
5.德文版/中文版，引自《资本论》第一卷第二十四章《所谓原始资本》第6节


	7. 31及32章

Chapter 31

***  
“愿逝者安息，阿门。”  
“阿门。”  
人群中传来稀稀拉拉的祷告。  
管家在Charles身后撑起黑伞，淋漓不尽的漫天冷雨从秋风里渗过来，渗入新翻的黑土，渗入湿浮的草皮，滴滴答答地，汇入地下无数黑暗的细流。  
黑暗中，大理石的棺盖凉似寒冰。  
一只野狗甩甩身上的水渍，在泪盈盈的尤加利树下迟缓地乱嗅，被披着黑雨衣的守墓人轻声嘘走。  
隔着潮湿的雨味和土味，Charles听见大地咀嚼死人的声音，像咀嚼腐烂在泥里的草根，带着微弱而肮脏的咯吱声。  
在墓园之外，大地咀嚼着更多未亡的灵魂，三百万被大萧条夺去尊严和希望的人们，在萧索的街头和混乱的贫民窟苦苦挣扎，用一团破布和几块黑面包，去搪塞难捱的寒冷和饥饿。  
Charles俯下身，将一束白菊放在墓碑前，雨给他的黑皮鞋上又新溅了泥。  
打着黑领带的先生挽起头戴黑纱的太太，依次发动汽车离去，昏沉的暮霭中只余小个子男人伶仃的身影。  
他划开打火机，在墓前将一叠单据点燃。  
“父亲，母亲，很抱歉，我没能守住泽维尔集团。”小个子男人低下头，凝望幽暗的蓝火，在雨中喃喃，“账还清了，但您建立的一切都没了……”  
小个子男人顿了几秒，“不过，还是保住了大宅和基金会，还有学校。我仍然是校董——”他有气无力地轻哂一声，“我要回到校园去教书了。加瑟教授给我提供了最后的避难所。”  
“愿您安息——再见。”

***  
“你来干什么？”金发上裹着黑纱的妙龄女子不怀好意地伸出胳膊，挡住了穿黑西装的男人。  
“我来参加葬礼。”德国男人撑着黑伞，暗沉的绿眸给了金发女子一瞥。  
“Lehnsherr先生，请回吧。”Raven转过头看了一眼人群前方的哥哥，又皱着眉瞪了Erik一眼，“您不适合出现在这个场合。”  
“不好意思，Raven小姐。”Erik抬起下巴，“我只是想来吊唁Xavier太太。”  
“你到底想让我说得多直白？”Raven捏起拳，咬牙切齿地压低声音，“你现在最好别出现在我哥面前，他受的打击已经够大了！”  
“Raven，我知道你对我有成见，我完全理解。”Erik淡然地直视对面的金发女孩，却回应得毫不退让，“但有些事我需要和Charles当面谈。”  
“Erik，算我求求你……”Raven沉痛地闭眼，深呼吸一口，一只手扯着黑手套无奈地摇头，“如果，如果你真的爱他，难道不能再等等，等他走出这一切、开始新的生活？实话告诉你，他马上要去波士顿的泽维尔学院任教了。你如果真的关心他，那就耐心点，等他平静下来，行吗？”  
Erik哽住了。  
德国男人的绿眸深处划开一丝裂纹，他暗自握紧手中的红木伞柄，喉结微动：“好。”

***  
“你没把股权转给Shaw真是万幸。”Raven在大宅前替Charles捋平西装上的褶皱，“那个老家伙也亏得不轻，一时半会拿不出钱来买你的股份。”  
“是啊。”Charles看着车后箱满满当当的行李，长吁一口气，拍了拍手上的灰尘，“那位买家说会替我好好照顾公司，我很感激。”  
“但是那位买家居然一直都没有出面，”Raven怀疑地抱臂，踢飞了一颗小石子，“这很奇怪。”  
“他应该来自欧洲，代理律师是个德国人，”Charles习惯性地抽出一支烟，在手里揉了揉，又蹙着眉收了回去，“有些海外富豪想借此机会抄底，完全可以理解。不揭露身份有可能因为特殊的背景，政府或是军方，”Charles耸耸肩，“整个美国没人能一次性拿出这么多钱了。”  
“是……吧。”Raven犹豫了半晌，还是点点头，“但是他的条款确实给得很不错。加上出清那些不动产，你至少不需要背一大笔债。”  
“是啊……”Charles笑着叹息，“不过你哥哥现在可真是穷得叮当响了。万幸有加瑟教授愿意收留我，让我跟着他教书。”  
“不，Charles，你只是回到了你应该走的路，”Raven盯着哥哥，语气变得肯定，“其实我们都知道你喜欢什么样的生活，你、我、你父母，都知道，大家只是在为了许多身外之物而勉强罢了——”  
金发女郎摊开手，抬头望了一眼秋日疏朗的高天，一群大雁正拍动双翼，向南飞去，“你将赴往你真正所属的地方了。快摆脱这一切吧，哥哥，我真心为你感到高兴。”  
Charles噙着泪花抱住妹妹：“Raven，我真的不知该如何谢谢你。”  
“你如果真的想谢谢我，就好好对待你自己吧。”Raven伸出手臂回抱Charles，轻拍着哥哥微微抖动的脊梁，“答应我，Charles，在波士顿要好好照顾自己，去追求你真正想要的，爱你真正爱的人，永远别折磨自己。”  
“好，”Charles哽咽，“我答应你。”  
Raven的双眼越过Charles的双肩，向大宅外看去，一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯正缓缓落窗，窗后浮出一双沉默的灰绿眼睛。

***

半年后。  
波光粼粼的Charles River两畔，怒放的曙樱奏响了四月的序曲。  
连绵的粉雾在南风中洒下纷扬花雨，片片锦绣伴着潺潺流水点缀了整个波士顿，羞赧地向全城送去春的香气。  
Charles夹着教案，沿这条与自己同名的河流而行。  
飞舞的花瓣轻柔地落上他的栗发和双肩，他的灰西装配上这些粉色的彩点显得有些滑稽，但他不忍心将其掸去。  
这座大学城正如完美的象牙塔，在黑暗的时代仍然闪耀着年轻人特有的理想和激情——路边的长椅上靠着小憩的女孩，大腿上摊着读了一半的书；几个高声谈笑的学生与他擦肩而过，其中一个红发男孩挥手向他打了个招呼。  
Charles扬起嘴角，在绿树掩映下走进泽维尔学院不大但整洁的校园。  
作为一个成立时间不长的私立研究型学院，泽维尔学院仍旧维持着严格的录取标准，并尽量为每个学生配备足够的奖学金和研究经费。在大繁荣的时代，依靠各方捐款及泽维尔基金会的资助，泽维尔学院运转顺利，但随经济陷入萧条，学校的财务开始显得有些捉襟见肘。  
因为当年逃顶股市，泽维尔基金会的损失不大，但仅仅依赖这一个经济来源，学院的发展仍不容乐观——  
Charles合上了手里的财务文件，抬起头望着加瑟博士：“我同意您的看法。我们确实应该想办法多拉些捐款。我正在和华盛顿的人沟通，想办法申请国家援助，毕竟我们手里有非常多重要的项目，可以和政府合作。”  
“是的，而且要找些外界的捐献，多多益善。”加瑟博士端着两杯红茶，将其中一杯推到Charles面前，“最近，有一位非常有潜力的捐款人主动联系了我们。”  
“嗯。”Charles啜了一口茶，微笑起来，“这很好。”  
“不过……”加瑟博士摘下金丝眼镜，取出绒布擦了擦，似乎在考虑什么，“不过那位捐款人说，要和学校的教职人员当面聊聊再做定夺。”  
“完全可以理解。”Charles放下茶杯，“让我来吧。和他吃个饭，跟他聊聊我们的学校和研究。作为校董这是我的分内之事——”Charles的目光转向窗外，用温柔的眼神看着阳光普照的校园，“这是以我的姓名命名的学校，就像我的孩子。”  
“我也是这么想的，”加瑟博士欣慰地笑了起来，吞下了后半句话，“那位捐助人说，他时间很紧，大概就要约在今晚，他做东。”  
“喔。”Charles难掩惊讶地张了张嘴，但沉吟了一瞬后，又笑起来，“我今晚没什么安排，完全可以。”

***  
Charles一边抬头看着法文的餐厅招牌，一边理了理袖扣。  
隔着窗纱，他可以依稀辨别出餐厅里有多空荡——在这个萧条的时代，很少有人再愿意为一顿饭付出高价。这是波士顿硕果仅存的几家高档餐厅之一，历史悠久，他在哈佛读书时是这里的常客。但重返波士顿后，他一次都未曾涉足此地。他已习惯了简朴的生活方式，再次穿起这件定制的藏青西装都觉得浑身哪里不对劲。  
Charles盯着夜色中幽幽闪烁的蓝宝石袖扣，不自觉地摇了摇头，好像要将那些记忆晃出脑海——那像是他的前世，上个世纪的事，轰轰烈烈、纸醉金迷，在大梦结束后，只闻一声如烟的叹息。  
Charles绽放出为客人准备的、友善又迷人的微笑，向大理石的台阶迈开腿，纽约那些辉煌的派对又在他体内复活，带回了Charles Xavier的前世——餐厅的大门被穿燕尾服的两个侍者拉开，他们齐齐向Charles微鞠一躬，嘴里说出预备好的欢迎词。  
“Charles Xavier先生，晚上好，欢迎光临。”  
Charles的双眼掠过侍者陌生的面庞，为自己仍未退却的知名度而吃了一惊，但他很快就找到了答案——  
偌大的餐厅里，只有一张桌子上坐了人，一个人。  
那人穿着一身笔挺的礼服，灰绿的双眸越过跳动的烛火，正直勾勾地望着他。

 

Chapter 32

***  
大门打开那刻，Erik闻到了一股膨胀的甜香，笼罩整个波士顿的樱花香气化作一双粉色的无形之手，将小个子男人推进了门里。  
他瘦了，下巴显得更尖，胡子刮得很干净。他的头发更长了，泛着栗色的暖光。他穿着那件熟悉的藏蓝色西装，腰线那里扣子很紧，衬得他白皙如昔。  
那股香气将鲜明的色彩吹进了这家餐厅，吹到了小个子男人的身上——  
他的表情显得平和、轻快，带着对生活的诚意，甚至看不出命运打击的痕迹——Erik不知道他是如何独自捱过那一切的，但不同于自己身上硬邦邦的坚强，小个子男人的坚强完全是另外一种形式。面对类似的苦痛，Charles消化吸收它们的方式和Erik迥乎不同。那些可怕的东西神奇地磨亮了他，像磨亮一块玉那样，让他变得更加温润剔透。  
如果说Erik Lehnsherr是黑夜里匍匐在大地上的荒原，那这个小个子男人便是温柔地照拂着荒原的——  
他的月亮。  
他的月亮用那双依旧温煦的蓝眸望着他，双眼因诧异而睁大，然后不由自主地伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，双手略有些无措地插进裤兜。他的嘴唇依旧红润，像沾了春雨。  
Erik Lehnsherr有多憎恨1929年的春天，就有多热爱1930年的春天。一瞬间知更鸟又都活了过来，Erik能听见它们，正婉转地歌唱着，从樱花雨中振翅，飞向月色皎洁的夜空。

***  
四目相对，恍若隔世。  
自从那场订婚仪式后，他已一年多没见过Erik了——Charles的心抽痛了一拍，卡在胸腔深处。  
他变了。  
烛火勾勒的光影里，德国男人身上深藏的危险气息终于现出锋芒。Charles能嗅到，正如他最开始认识Erik时隐隐感到的那样。但这种气质已被巨大的成功和巨额的财富加冕，化为一种上位者的自如，一种在阴影后运筹帷幄地注视的角度——作为这场大萧条中最大的赢家，在短短十天内，Erik踩着疯狂下坠的股指，一跃跻身全国富豪榜的前五。他成了震动全美上流社会的传奇，从洛杉矶到纽约，无数名流显贵的窃私语都离不开这个陌生的名字。  
但Charles早就知道，Erik计划得比那短短的十天久得多。他一直在蛰伏，等候属于自己的良机。  
但……他又没变。  
他薄唇紧抿的弧度，连接颧骨和下颌的那条冷峻的弧线，从深陷的眼窝里投向Charles的灰绿眼睛，以及眼睛中含着的神情——  
如果在一年前，在他们分开后不久的那段时间，Charles绝对会无法忍受自己眼前的一切，绝对会竭尽全力地想逃离。那时的他还没法面对自己，或心中苦涩的感情。  
但现在，他不会。  
相较于经历十年庸碌的时光，经历一场颠覆性的灾难更能令人变得从容、清醒。  
比起真正的、形态各异的终结和死亡——在车轮或重力作用下变成一滩血泥，或在短短几天内众叛亲离、家财散尽，从某种意义上讲，Charles现在所拥有的一切都值得感激，包括一段不成功的爱情。  
面前这位来自“前世”的故交，曾给过他一段美妙的梦境。  
忽略其兵荒马乱的结局，现在的Charles Xavier仍能说服自己，与这位神秘又忙碌的“Magus先生”共享一张桌子，享受一顿来之不易的豪华晚餐，心平气和地进行友好的寒暄，然后切入最重要最核心的主题——捐助。  
对，再没有其他的了。  
Charles再次调整了嘴角的弧度，继续坚定地向德国男人走去。  
***  
“‘Magus先生’，您好，我是Charles Xavier， Xavier学院的校董兼生物学教授，”Charles客套地微笑着，将那个奇怪的化名咬得很重。他伸出手，与那双再熟悉不过的手相握——Erik没有戒指。他没有结婚或订婚。  
然后他抽出一张名片，递给了德国男人，仿佛同他初次见面一般，“您好，这是鄙人的名片。”  
Charles是存心的。他在记恨自己瞒着他用了化名。  
Erik瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑地接下名片，“谢谢您，Xavier教授。”他仔细打量了名片上的花体字，然后从内袋中摸出一张名片递给Charles。  
“谢谢。”Charles保持着得体的微笑接下Erik递来的名片，瞟了一眼——那不是Erik的名片。  
那是他的——准确说是他曾经的名片。上面烫金的花体写着Charles Xavier，Xavier集团总裁。  
“多巧啊，”Erik扬起一边眉毛，“有个对我很重要的人，恰巧与您同名，但是他消失了，我一直在找他。您不知是否认识名片上这位先生。”  
“确实认识，而且很熟。不过——”Charles压低下巴，故作沉痛地摇头，“很抱歉，Magus先生。据我所知，他销声匿迹已久，您大概不会找到他了。”  
“这不可能，”德国男人装作不可置信地连连摆手，然后用手点了点自己的左胸，心脏的位置，“——他明明在这里。”  
Charles的脸霎时涨红，迅速将名片倒扣在桌面上。  
他居然被Erik Lehnsherr将了一军！  
Erik不动声色，但转过头时的响指却打得很得意。侍者闻声开始上餐，任凭桌对面的Charles用微笑掩饰眼神里的愤懑。  
Charles盯着桌上的食物，又缓缓瞪大了双眼。牡蛎、鱼、冰酒……  
加上对面的Erik。  
整整三年之前，在纽约金碧辉煌的广场饭店，他们二人第一次同桌进餐时所吃的食物，Erik居然还记得——当然他也记得。  
对面的德国男人在特意制造一种情境，一种极为危险的情境。  
Charles瞄了一眼Erik——Erik那双绿眸也在暗暗窥视他，他脸上确实没什么表情——Charles知道德国男人一直极为擅长表情管理。  
他俩到底在做什么？Erik Lehnsherr到底想做什么？  
真是可笑！滑稽！不可理喻！  
Charles捏住高脚杯弱不禁风的玻璃腿，恶狠狠地将其举起，意欲把氛围拉回正轨，“非常感谢您对Xavier学院感兴趣，我们现在非常需要捐助。当然，我们可以保证，您的捐助会对美国的科研事业带来巨大推动。”  
“我知道。”Erik含笑颔首，与Charles碰杯。  
他当然知道！  
Charles忿忿地吞下一口酒——Erik当年代替自己负责Xavier学院的管理事宜，怎么可能不了解Xavier学院？他在来之前打好的腹稿全泡汤了！  
在他的想象里，对面的应该是一个神秘、衰老、谦恭、操着欧洲腔的“老钱（Old Money）”而非这个靠炒股发家的德国男人！  
“不知您的意向捐款额度……”Charles用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，毫无真情实感地，抬起盈盈的笑眼凝望着德国男人。  
“八百万。”Erik面不改色地报数。  
“真的非常感谢……”Charles终于情不自禁地绽放笑容，这次是真心的。  
“但是有个条件，”Erik抬起一双鹰眸紧盯着他，薄唇简洁地开合，“Charles，我需要和你多聊聊——喝一次咖啡，两百万。”


	8. Chapter33-35

Chapter 33

***  
“Erik Lehnsherr，游戏结束。”Charles绞紧眉毛，脸沉了下去。  
“我知道你现在飞黄腾达了，得到了你想要的，恭喜你。我也知道我现在不如过去，泽维尔学院的财务状况也不太好，但故意来羞辱我，”他虽然舌根发干，但还是平静地看了德国男人一眼，伸手推开椅子，“这真的不好玩。抱歉。失陪。”  
注视着Charles甩给他的背影，Erik焦躁地搔了搔头，捶了桌子一拳，立刻起身追了出去，将还未出场的管弦乐团抛在身后。  
刚下过一场细雨，春天的夜晚湿润而清新。路边的河流淙淙流淌，樱花瓣在清澈的月色中飞扬飘舞，轻轻落在小个子男人的身上。  
Charles罔顾身后德国男人追上来的脚步声，怒气冲冲地在樱花雨中疾行。  
“Charles……”Erik在距离他半米的地方维持住步频，喘着气，“冒犯你很抱歉。我不是……我只是……”  
“不是什么？只是什么？”小个子男人站住，转过身，借助朦胧的光线瞪他。如果他的表情能柔和一些，那会是一幅很美的画。  
Charles侧过脸，不耐烦地在裤兜里摸索着车钥匙，“Erik Lehnsherr，你我都是有身份的人，如果不想在公共场合失态的话，就请回吧。”  
Erik环顾四周——河边空空荡荡，没有人，只有一团花事正浓的粉雾和天上那轮圆月默默打量着他们。  
德国男人咬紧牙关，顿了顿，便伸出双臂，将小个子男人圈进怀里。  
Charles愣了一秒，甚至忘了挣扎。  
Erik的胳臂搂着他的背，那里有一段凸出的脊椎骨，正在微微颤栗。Erik的唇贴住了他的鬓角，带着些微胡茬的下巴与他的侧脸摩擦，几乎是在慌乱地请求和呓语，带着一点心酸，“对不起，Charles……”  
Charles无法不失态。  
他的鼻子酸得发痛，眼眶涌起一股水汽。  
过了几秒，他一把推开了Erik，脱离德国男人坚实温暖的怀抱。他本想狠狠揍Erik一顿，但他居然不忍心向德国男人的脸再挥上一拳。  
Erik明明该死心了，但他为什么总是不死心？  
Charles Xavier订婚了，破产了，离开了纽约，但这个男人总是阴魂不散——在他身边，在别人的谈话里，或是在他的梦里。  
"You abandoned me, "Charles握紧拳，仰起脸怒视着德国男人，一字一顿地吼，“you betrayed me! ”  
“……I LOVE you。”  
Erik灰绿的眸子凝视着他，也一字一顿地说。

***  
Charles捂住眼睛，颓然地后退几步，坐上路边的长椅。  
“你爱我什么？爱的是我的钱，我的身份地位，觉得我能给你做跳板？那些我现在都没了，你明明清楚——都没了！”Charles无奈地扶着额角摇头，“这游戏真的很无聊，Lehnsherr。”  
“我爱的只是你！”Erik压抑着怒气，“你不愿意听我解释，我理解。我最开始确实目的不纯，我承认。我向你承认一切——承认我渴望成功，承认我最开始耍了些手段。但其他我没做的，我一概不认！哈里斯的事情，难道他后来没给你打电话道歉？那明明是Kurt和他联合起来陷害我！”  
Erik在长椅前踱来踱去，“法律没有禁止企业主通过大量买入操纵股价，美国无线电的萨尔诺夫当时靠着这招一个月赚了500万！Kurt知道我们的事，他是故意的！要是他没死，他肯定会想办法将你父亲的产业掏空！”  
Charles沉默地盯着自己的脚尖。斑驳的树影被他踩在脚下，无声地晃动。  
半年前哈里斯确实打过一通电话，道歉的语气诚恳得出奇。  
但Kurt和Sharon都成了一抔黄土，他也结束了那场还没开始的“婚姻”，和过去一刀两断——所以他对Erik的怨气呢？还有意义吗？  
是否冥冥之中真的有这么一双手，像小孩拨弄棋盘上的两颗棋子，来回戏耍着他们，将他们推近——近得能分享对方的体温和呼吸，然后又窃笑着让他们分离——带着憎恶和痛惜？  
脚下的树影伸出灰色的爪子，踩着他的皮鞋，攀过他的裤管，软体生物般吊上Charles的后颈，让他感到昏沉眩晕。  
“……你走吧，Erik，我累了。”Charles埋下头低声说。

***  
Charles疲倦地起身，向自己的福特跋涉而去。  
Erik的目光还黏在他的背上，他能感到那里的一团热气，刺着他，一路穿过衬衫和皮肤，戳进他的心。  
Erik说他爱他。  
那几个元音一次次撞击着他，Charles感到身上硬而凉的薄膜在噼里啪啦的爆响中缓缓剥落。  
他不能再等，否则Erik低沉的嗓音和灼热的视线将蜕光他的外壳——这让他感到紧张和恐惧。他不知该如何面对这一切。他刚刚才说服自己熟悉波士顿的生活，说服自己忘记过去、忘记纽约。  
Charles的手抖得厉害，试了几次才拧开那辆福特的车门。这辆车是加瑟博士的旧车，算个私人的入职礼物。他陷进前座，两只手一遍遍地打着火，但是这辆经常撂挑子的车毫无配合之意。  
他小声骂了一句，弯下腰，继续无望地尝试着——在Erik的视线之下——这辆车坏得太不是时候。  
在第六次失败的尝试后，Charles乏力地叹了口气，终于放弃了。他推开车门，仿佛忘却了Erik的存在，毫不迟疑地沿河向前走。他走得很快，很急，皮鞋踩过脚下错综的树影，碾碎了星星点点的樱花瓣。  
但人走路的速度永远比不过车。  
他听见高档轿车贴地缓慢滑行的声音——一路滑到他的身畔——Erik从半开的窗里望着他，声音有些沙哑：“我送你回去。”  
“不了，谢谢。”Charles目不斜视。  
“你想就这么走一个小时？”  
“不关你事。”  
“你想这辆车就这样跟着你一小时？”Erik毫不松口，“你想全城的人，你从排队上晚归的学生，你出来夜间散步的同事，都看见一辆黑车黏着你穿过城市，车里面坐了一个男人？然后他们会说闲话，然后……”  
“够了！”  
司机立刻识趣地刹车。  
Charles恨恨地拉开一侧车门，“去Allston。”  
一路上，没有任何人出声。  
Charles转头，持久地看向窗外，刻意避过德国男人的双眼。  
Erik就那么看着身边的男人，看着窗外斑斓的灯光碎片融入车内的暗影，染上Charles卷曲的睫毛和瘦削的侧脸。  
那些线条和光影流动着，一直从Erik眼底流进心里，唤起无数甜美又疼痛的回忆，那些东西伸出尖喙来啄他咬他，伸出触角来勒他缠他，他逃不掉了，只能眼巴巴地等Charles来救他——Charles的体温和软糯的笑是唯一的解药。  
“到了。”司机转过头，“先生。”  
“谢谢。”Charles微笑着对司机道谢，然后侧过脸对他面无表情地点点头，将手放上车门。  
“等等……”Erik从内兜里掏出一张支票和金笔，在上面飞快地写下几个字，塞进Charles的手里。  
Charles疑惑地瞧了他一眼，眯起眼读支票上的数字。  
8开头，后面是六个零。  
整整八百万美金。  
“我很抱歉，Charles。我错了。我对一切道歉。从前的和今天的。”  
Erik垂下眼睛，心虚地瞄着膝盖，在Charles眼里有些脆弱的样子。  
Charles捏着支票，一脸无可奈何地转了转脖子，却压不下扬起的唇角，扑哧一声轻笑了出来。  
“这东西你先拿着。”Charles将支票拍回Erik的怀里，“要捐献请走学校的财务手续，我可不能违纪。”  
Charles推开车门钻了出去，从半合的车门缝里瞄了德国男人一眼，声音里带了点温度：“回程小心。”

Chapter 34  
***  
“Erik Lehnsherr先生，非常感谢您。”加瑟博士扣好西装扣，满面笑容地与Erik端起铜牌，在闪光灯前握手，“这个实验室将以您的名字命名，我们会在这里用X射线晶体分析技术来研究生物大分子结构。”  
“喔，这很好。”Erik在耀目的闪光灯前扯开嘴角，耳朵里晃荡着那些他不懂的术语，“预祝你们的研究取得成功。”  
实验室负责人Charles Xavier博士紧随在加瑟博士身后，与捐赠者Erik Lehnsherr先生友好地握手，笑容灿烂，目光明亮。  
Erik将那双手握得很紧，大拇指轻轻摩挲Charles的手腕内侧。Charles的手栖息在Erik指间，放松而柔软，并无明显的抗拒，这令Erik松了口气，甚至有些窃喜。  
两人在相机的咔嚓声中同时转过头，带着笑容将这一幕定格。  
照相结束，Erik有些恋恋不舍地松了手。Charles维持着微笑，用眼角的余光扫了他一眼，又装作漫不经心地挪开视线。  
泽维尔学院长相甜美的黑发秘书向Erik呈上文件，Erik低头签署自己的名字，Charles的眼睛又落了回来——出于对危险的本能防御，他对别人的注意力一向极为敏感——他能感到Charles的目光在他的侧脸移动。  
Erik迅速将签好的文件递给秘书，踩着点转头，直接迎上Charles他的蓝眸。  
Charles在他的注视下怔住，双唇微微分开，脸上滑过一丝惊慌，像个偷吃糖果被发现的孩子。他欲盖弥彰地清了清喉咙，留给他一个背影。  
捐赠仪式结束后，Erik极力向加瑟博士表示对参观泽维尔学院的兴趣。  
“这里很小，”加瑟博士身边的小个子男人喉咙深处发出咕哝，“只有几栋楼和小花园。”  
“呃，Lehnsherr先生，”加瑟博士抬手看表，神色有些尴尬，“下午我还要去哈佛参加一个研讨会。”  
“没关系，非常感谢您，”Erik过分主动地向加瑟伸出手，咧嘴露出一大排白牙，“我这里有Xavier博士陪同就完全足够了。”  
“是吗？那真是太好了，”加瑟博士的皱纹都笑得攒到一处去。他前倾身体，郑重地与Erik握手，又向自己的得意门生点了点头，“那我就先出发了，Charles。”  
“路上小心。”Charles对加瑟博士展露明媚的笑靥，然而在老师转身的瞬间，便揶揄地瞟着Erik，“你想怎么参观，从哪开始，尊敬的捐助人先生？”  
Erik没有作声，只是注视着门廊外的一颗苹果树，从兜里掏出一盒Lucky Strike。  
午后的温热阳光在绿油油的叶片和纤柔的白花间闪烁，一只蜜蜂在花间嗡嗡地颤动金色的翅膀，向着两个男人站立的门廊飞来。  
“不了，谢谢，我不抽，”Charles推开递到面前的烟盒，做了个手势，“戒了。”  
“喔。那你不介意我……”Erik抿抿嘴。  
“你抽吧。”Charles大度地挥手，拨开了那只热情地绕着自己旋转的蜜蜂。  
“我想参观你的办公室，Xavier博士。”Erik抬头，呼出一口烟，那双灰绿的眼睛从烟雾背后打量Charles。  
“私人场所，概不对外。”小个子男人摊开手，带着爱莫能助的神情，在反射来的一道耀目阳光中撅起他的红唇。  
“我很渴。”Erik微笑起来，心里突然柔软极了——看着鲜活的Charles又重现在他面前，他就情不自禁地想起曾经那些细节和片段。  
虽然他们都变了，但这一刻，在这个馥郁的春天，一切都又发出彩虹的光芒，充满了新的可能。  
“我在想，八百万美金，难道买不来Xavier博士办公室的一杯咖啡？”德国男人有些懒洋洋地弹了弹烟灰，“一向好客的Xavier博士居然会这样，这令我甚感挫败。”  
“因为你是个混蛋。”Charles将手插进裤兜，声音却在阳光中有些软绵绵的，听不出真假，“来自布鲁克林的无赖。”  
“我承认，所以我致力于积德行善，诚恳地弥补错误。”Erik眯起眼睛，“八百万啊。”  
Charles转身，沿着走廊向里走，一眼都不看身后的德国男人，风里飘来一句话：“只允许你喝一杯。”  
Erik立刻掐灭烟，快步追上去。

***  
Charles习惯于在深夜里整理有Erik的身影的回忆，一次次地，像收藏家端详一幅保险箱里的油画——半是出于自我审视，半是出于他不愿承认的留恋。  
正如在繁华落尽的大萧条中追忆狂野奢靡的爵士时代一般，他甚至被自己当年奋不顾身的狂热所震慑。  
那样的激情确实是属于年轻人的特权，是生命的单行道上错过就永远无法回头的一站，是一剂由时代所注射给他的金灿灿的毒品，他像狂饮鸡尾酒一般，抛却未来和过去，仰头将一生只有一次的爱情一饮而尽。  
其实当年的他明明清楚，自己终有一天会同Erik分道扬镳——因为他们根本就来自两个世界，在那场宿命的邂逅内部，早已种着分离的种子。  
但与他设想的最平庸无奇的分别不同，命运打了个响指，他们的生活和整个美国一起陷入崩溃。  
在完美的世界破碎、辉煌的岁月褪色之后，兜兜转转，Erik又回到了他的面前，在波士顿的泽维尔学院，坐在Professor Xavier办公室的皮沙发里，而他正准备将一杯咖啡拍到Erik面前的桌上，没什么好气地——然而德国男人眼疾手快地接住了咖啡杯，带着茧的手指再次擦过他的手心，有意地。  
他还是无法控制颈侧浮起的燥热，只能缩缩脖子，迅速退回自己堆满期刊和文件的办公桌后面。在这里他没有像Jean那样细心尽职的秘书小姐，钢笔随意搭在墨水瓶上，杂志、书、演算纸潦草地堆成几摞，他恰好可以将自己掩埋进去，像只落跑的的鼹鼠。  
“喝完了吗？”Charles打一本最新的《Nature》，装作全神贯注地翻起来，但上面的小字就像乱窜的蚂蚁，他的眼睛一只也逮不着，“喝完了就快回去。从这里到纽约要三四个小时，别耽误了你的工作。”  
“难道你对我现在在做什么不感兴趣吗？”德国男人啜了一口咖啡。  
“我为什么要感兴趣，”Charles拿起笔，在不知道哪里随意画了一条线，“尊敬的富豪先生？”  
“我还猜想你对泽维尔集团的后续发展会有些兴趣，毕竟——”  
“你说什么？” Charles猛然抬头，声音有些打滑。  
“我说，”Erik慢条斯理地放下咖啡杯，“泽维尔集团现在由我在运营。”  
“这不可能……”Charles放下笔，惊愕地张大嘴，“我明明将企业转手给了一个欧洲人，Eisenhardt先生……”  
“那是我母亲的姓氏。”Erik与他对视，仿佛在揭晓什么谜底，“那个Eisenhardt就是我。”  
“操你！”Charles站起身，抓挠了一把头发，火冒三丈地冲到Erik面前，揪起他的衣领，“Erik Lehnsherr，你他妈到底是什么意思？”  
“Charles，冷静。”Erik镇定自若地伸出两只手，轻轻摩擦着Charles的手背，再将其从自己的领子前掰开。他有种紧紧抓住这两只手的冲动，但最终没这么做。  
“如果你觉得打我会让你发泄那些痛苦，让你痛快些，那你随意来，想怎么揍我都行。”Erik向小个子男人伸出半边脸，后者愤怒地咬着唇瞪他，“但泽维尔集团是因为Kurt被拖累的，你我都清楚。那个时候能接盘的，全美国只有这么几个人，你愿意让Shaw接手你所有的股份吗？让他得逞？”Erik循循善诱，有理有据，“包括股灾——这么巨大的灾难，仅凭我是不可能造成的。我只是提前看清了大势而已。早在大半年前我都告诫过你，包括帮泽维尔基金清盘，这些你也不是不知道。”  
Erik沉静地仰着脸，注视着Charles，窗外的阳光射进他绿得发蓝的眼睛：“事实上，我买下泽维尔集团是为了你。”  
Charles含混不清地骂了一声，垂下了手。  
“我知道你要还债，所以当时还特意抬高了收购价。现在胡佛在努力拯救经济，减税、投资基础设施，但是也只是惨淡经营的程度，又开除了养不起的一半工人，”Erik的喉结滚动，“我知道你大概不愿意再回来插手企业经营，能看出来你在这里过得很好，我很为你开心。我只是……只是想让你知道，”Erik垂下眼，“泽维尔集团还是你的。我在替你管着。如果有一天你回来，你还是总裁先生。”  
“为……为什么……”Charles低着头，“你到底为什么要做这些？”  
“你还不明白吗？”Erik沙哑地笑起来，带着感伤，“我已经说过了，因为我爱你。我一直都爱着你，一直没变。”他望着被阳光笼罩的小个子男人，眼里泛起甜蜜的悲怆。Charles浑身都在发亮，正如记忆中的那样，“我知道你曾经爱过我。但是现在我不确定。但我没有办法，只能一步步尝试——挽回你。”  
Charles按住眼睛。那里有一股涩而热的液体正慢慢流出。  
他哭了。  
“对不起，让我一个人静静，好吗？”  
Charles将背转向他，有些哽咽。  
Erik默然了几秒，悉悉簌簌地起身，咔哒一声带上了门。  
“好。”

***  
一周过去了。  
Erik如约没有再来找他。  
Charles在他的住处前刹车，关上福特车门，提着自己的公文包，有节奏地敲了敲门。  
里面没有人。  
Charles狐疑地在门外打量了一圈——夏日傍晚的熏风中，蓝绣球花在门前的花圃里柔嫩地翻滚。远处传来汽车划过空旷柏油路的呼啸，伴随着孩子的笑闹尖叫。  
但是有什么不太对劲。Charles转了转眼睛。  
他摸出钥匙，插进锁孔，锁扣被啮住然后顺滑地一旋，咔哒一声，锁开了。在诡秘的吱呀声，Charles轻轻推开了门。  
“……Hank？”  
没有回声。  
“Hank？”Charles迈进玄关，然后转过有屏风的转角——  
他高大而年轻的得意门生正惊恐万状地在沙发上缩成一团，手和嘴唇都在不住地哆嗦，身边危坐着一身黑衣、表情阴郁肃穆的德国男人，桌上摆着一把明晃晃的手枪。  
“我的天……”  
Charles的公文包扑通一声掉在地上，里面塞的文件一股脑全洒了。

Chapter 35

***  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你来这里干什么？”Charles盯着桌上的手枪，声音颤抖得变了调。Erik眼疾手快地将桌上的手枪收进内袋，仍然不发一语。  
“你把Hank怎么了？！离他远点！——枪是怎么回事？”Charles快步走近，凶狠地白了脸色铁青的德国男人一眼，劈手将他从Hank身边推开。六神无主的Hank如蒙大赦地仰望着Charles，仿佛感激得快哭了。  
“Hank，发生了什么?”Charles挤在两个人间，放柔了声音，低头耐心地问询自己的学生。  
高大的男孩还沉浸在惊恐之中，语无伦次，呼吸急促：“我、我我打开门，发现他跟着我进来，我说不可以进来，他直接掏出枪顶我的头……”  
“我问他这里是不是Charles Xavier先生的住处。他支支吾吾，我以为他是贼。”Erik低沉的声音从背后传来。  
“我在让他说，不是你。”Charles冷淡得头也不回。  
“我给那个人解释了好久……”Hank胆怯地伸出手，向德国男人的方向小心地点了一下，仿佛Erik身边的空气会烫伤他的指头，“他最后说要等Xavier教授回来，核实身份。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你这叫私闯民宅。”Charles眉头紧锁，烦躁又气愤地回身瞪着德国男人。  
“可我是这里的产权主。”Erik摸出一张合同，亮在Charles面前，“半个月前我买下了这房子，没来得及告诉你——你现在是我的租客。”  
“你……” Charles哑口无言地指着Erik。  
“教授对不起，我我我我马上就搬家……” Hank垂下头嗫嚅，然后挣扎着意图起身，“我我我现在就去收拾行李。”  
“你为什么要现在搬？ 你要住哪里？ 你的房子还没安顿好！”查伸手抓住Hank的胳膊，“ 坐下。”  
德国男人一脸不悦地盯着Charles抓住Hank胳臂的手，Charles毫不示弱地又瞪了回去。  
“我是房主，请你尽快搬家！”Erik猛然起身，掏出一张支票，伸到Hank面前，“房钱我付，保证今晚之内给你找到住处。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你好样的。”Charles咬牙切齿地打掉德国男人的手，“你他妈来这里到底想做什么？这里不欢迎你。”  
“我只是想给你留些东西。……我要出远门。有很重要的事情处理。”德国男人的声音有些发涩。他指了指身边带着的提包，神情复杂地凝视着小个子男人，“你当时留在我那里的东西，书，衣服，还有你爸爸留给你的剃须刀……”  
Charles在Hank疑惑的视线中腾地跳起来，满脸涨红地捂住Erik的嘴，警告地瞪了他一眼，“你他妈的跟我到后院去说。”  
“你到底怎么回事？”Charles在后院忿忿地叉着腰摇头，对Erik奇怪的行为有些哭笑不得。  
“我说了，我要处理重要的事。”德国男人欲言又止，最后还是抿了抿嘴，眼睛却一直没有离开Charles，“那些东西放在我那里不放心。如果后来被别人发现了的话……”  
“为什么别人会发现？”话一出口Charles就觉得尴尬极了，只能挠着头，用追问来掩饰，“你怎么看起来这么不对劲？”  
才过了一周，Erik却突然显得过分憔悴和疲倦，腮帮陷得更深，下巴周围冒了一圈胡茬，沉重的眉宇间仿佛郁结着心事。  
“我……”Erik脸上紧绷的线条软化了一瞬，薄唇动了动。但他最终用力闭上眼睛，将坦白的欲望压了下去，“只是要去做一件很重要的事。”  
“什么事？”Charles本想迫不及待地追问，但又犹豫着将话咽了回去，装作四处张望的样子，眼睛瞟着篱笆上炸开的一朵血红的杜鹃花。  
“……我只是想要看看你。”Erik的喉结微颤，向前走了半步，打破两人刻意维护的疏远距离，变得近到暧昧和亲密。  
Charles毫无防备地抬起脸，Erik正低头端详他，过分专注地，温热的呼吸打上他的侧脸。  
比呼吸更烫的是德国男人的眼神，里面激荡着无数矛盾的情绪——冷漠又深情，含蓄又狂热，痛苦又幸福——该死的！Charles绝望地想——这双杀人的眼睛！  
两个人的唇只有短短的十几厘米，太近了，他们在这致密的十几厘米间交换着最熟悉的气息。柔和的木质香，辛辣的烟草味，清凉的须后水味——他们现在用的是同一款须后水。Charles祈祷着Erik不会发现自己身上带着他的气味，就像他一直陪在身旁。  
恍惚间，Charles误以为德国男人会吻上来——Charles充血的心脏在耳边砰砰跳个不停，手脚发软如将融的蜡像，如果Erik的嘴唇落下，他根本不可能再有力气推开德国男人——  
但Erik没有。  
德国男人只是用留恋的目光抚过Charles扬起的侧脸，微分的双唇和脖颈上那道富有弹性的弧线，深呼吸了一口，然后嘴里不知嘟囔了一句什么话，便飞快地跨过后门离去，只留下怔忡的Charles站在原地。  
如果Charles能听清，德国男人说的其实是——  
“等着我，我会活着回来找你。”

***  
夏天的傍晚闷热昏暗得出奇，连蝉都罢工了。空气里凝着潮湿的颗粒。它们带着密封般的重量坠上人的皮肤、坠上路边打蔫的蔷薇花瓣，最终向暴雨的边界攒聚。  
心烦意乱是一只灰色的蜘蛛，一直在头顶结网。Charles放下手里的论文，关掉了嗡楞嗡楞的风扇，打开窗。  
柏油路上悬着一层雾气，天空露出灰白浑浊的肚皮，虚浮地趴在上面，像害了热病。  
Charles完全写不下去论文，只能在懊热里焦躁地来回踱步。他的眼睛最终犹豫地落在Erik带来的黑色提包上。  
Charles本不想打开它来看——Hank昨天已经搬了出去，在此之前他不好意思在Hank面前拆开这东西——但是今天，他还是鬼使神差地伸出手，拆开了提包。  
里面塞满各种各样的东西，全是他当时留在Erik那里的。熨得平整的西装衬衣、绣着家徽的浴袍、装在盒子里的金剃须刀，还有一本书。  
一本诗集。《草叶集》。  
这本书比上次Charles见到它时旧了很多。他拿起书，不可置信地摸了摸磨损到发秃的边角——Erik居然开始读诗了吗？  
一声惊雷突然在窗外炸响，突如其来的狂风让窗砰地一声撞上了墙。Charles吓了一跳，手腕一抖，被拿起的书中忽然掉出几张纸，轻轻撒在地上。  
他走到窗前，抬头望了一眼快速压向自己的天空。乌云狂卷着泼下浓墨，一场暴雨正在迫近。  
Charles锁上窗户，回身将四散在地的纸一张张捡起，就着室内微弱的灯光展开来看。  
第一张纸正反面都工工整整地抄着一首诗，Charles只看到了标题“When I Heard at the Close of the Day”就明白了——就像在游戏结束后才猜中谜底一样，Erik最终还是找到了这首诗。  
暮色下垂时，当我听闻我的姓名在国会受到如何的赞美  
那夜我仍然未感到快意，  
或当我纵情宴饮时，或我的蓝图都已书就时，  
我仍然未感到快意。  
工整的抄写旁边用潦草的字体又加了几段，显然是后面才加上的，就像是对着不知道谁在自言自语——  
1929年12月20日。今天法律程序结束，我正式取得了泽维尔集团的股权。你的钱应该已经到账，这是给你的圣诞礼物，Charles，圣诞快乐。  
康纳主动邀请我我去参加他的宴会，不停地夸我。但我中途溜了，开车到了那片麦田——你知道是哪里——那上面现在盖满了雪。  
月亮仍然很亮，很大，很圆，把雪地照得很美。但是外面和车里都很冷。这里一个人都没有。  
我身边一个人都没有。  
你在波士顿呢？  
雨点开始敲击玻璃，砸出噼里啪啦的脆响。Charles的眼睛也像被窗外的雨打湿了一般，蒙了一层水汽。他的手捏进了那张草稿纸，脆弱的纤维在在他指间起了褶。  
当我想到我亲爱的朋友、我的情人正在奔向我的路上，  
啊，那时我才幸福，  
那时每口呼吸才更香甜，整日所吃下的才更滋养，那美丽的一日才过得快乐，  
且第二日带着同样的喜悦降临，  
第二日的黄昏，我的朋友归来了……  
Charles揉了揉眼睛，继续读下一段小字。这段字差点划破了纸，书写者显得心情格外激动。  
1930年3月27日，波士顿。你又瘦了，抱起来像朵云。Ich vermisse dich so sehr。（我很想你）。  
Charles很不得体地、响亮地吸了吸鼻子。  
因我所最爱的那个人就躺在我身边安睡着，  
清凉的夜色笼罩我们，  
在静谧的秋月光辉中他的脸依偎着我，  
他的手臂轻轻地搂在我胸上  
——而那天晚上  
我是幸福的。  
这首诗结尾后的话很简洁。我会活着回来找你，如果可以，在1930年6月25日。  
Ich liebe dich。  
1930年6月25日。  
就是今天。  
窗外突然传来轰的一声，宛若洪荒时代开天辟地的巨响。一道锐利的闪电破茧而出，让整个房间瞬间亮如白昼。  
Charles的脊梁已经被冷汗浸得湿透，他哆嗦了一下，剩下的纸张又纷纷扬扬地洒到了地上，他连忙弯下腰去捡。  
惊慌和忧虑随滂沱大雨从四面八方汹涌而来，Charles费力地在地上抓挠着那些纸张，它们都摊开了，姿态优美地平铺在那里，像一只只展翅的白鸽，上面写满了他的名字，仿佛德国男人在耳畔咒语般的呼唤——Charles，Charles，Charles。  
Charles的大脑乱作一团，只能捕捉到回忆的破碎片段，桌上明晃晃的枪，Erik黑暗的过去，他欲言又止的神情，他的古怪和反常，还有活着回来这几个字的含义。  
他一直都知道，Erik很危险。  
他一直都清楚，Erik身上藏着许多秘密。  
但他一直都明白，无论发生了什么，自己都还爱他。  
在两年前那场撼天动地的雷雨中，他们分道扬镳，说服自己去忘掉对方。  
但是两年多过去了，他们都没能做到。  
Charles缩成一团，嘴里不住地喃喃着Erik的名字，将那些纸紧紧抱在怀里，像抱着那个德国男人冰凉的身体。

***  
深埋在心底的孤独伴着张牙舞爪的恐惧蔓延而出，化为环绕周身的滔天巨浪，这栋小楼在暴风骤雨中如一个隔绝的孤岛、一条将沉的破船。  
Charles靠在墙角，双手抱胸如同祈祷，苦苦等候那个高大的身影在窗前出现。  
如果他们能再见面，如果Erik能回到他身边，如果……  
一秒，十秒，一分钟，时间流逝得如此吝啬，就像过了一年，十年，三十年。  
闪电在天幕上传导出痉挛的光柱，隆隆的雷声和哗哗的雨声中，门前终于传来汽车顶棚被雨敲击的响动。两排大灯晃上玻璃，一阵不连贯的脚步踩破积水，戴着帽子的高大身影终于幢幢地印上前窗。  
在第一声敲门响起的同时，Charles立刻扑上去拉开了门。  
暴雨、炫光和暗影的交替中，德国男人戴着一顶黑帽，帽檐压得极底，看不见眼睛。雨水从帽檐流下，一直淌过他的侧脸。他身上的长风衣完全被雨水浇透，泛着湿淋淋的光。Charles定睛一看，他的右手手臂处的衣袖已经被扯断，上面缠着一层厚厚的绷带。  
Charles伸出手，用力将德国男人扯进房间。  
德国男人想要脱掉湿外套，但他一只受伤的胳膊并不方便。Charles伸手替他脱掉外套，突然颤抖着惊呼了一声。  
Erik内里穿着西装上染满了鲜血，在胸前，殷红的，占据视线的一大片。  
“不是我的血。”Erik握住Charles发抖的手，他的手湿而冰凉。  
“发生了什么……？”Charles将德国男人的湿风衣甩在地上，水混着血滴滴答答地淌，变成粉红色的一滩。  
“处理一点事情，出了意外。”  
“到底发生了什么？”Charles低头检查着Erik被包扎得严严实实的伤口，愤怒又心疼。  
Erik靠着凳子，头耷拉下来，避过Charles的眼睛，维持缄默。  
雨还在下，外面很吵，里面很静，只能听见两个人粗重的呼吸。  
“这他妈的就是问题所在！”Charles再也无法压抑，暴跳如雷，攥起拳大声咆哮，“Erik Lehnsherr，你他妈的永远对我不够坦诚！你永远都不说完话、藏着掖着你的那些秘密——是不是一直到死才甘心！”  
Erik缓慢地扬起脸，黯色的翠绿眸子痛苦地望着他，最终像只困兽哑着声喊：“你想让我告诉你什么？告诉你我其实是美国政府追逃的政治犯，是个共产党？告诉你东部地区的工运大部分是我的杰作？告诉你当年我来到泽维尔工业就是为了掩饰自己的身份？告诉你我今天差点让叛徒的陷阱得逞？”德国男人脖子上的青筋爆裂，“去举报我吧！反正我今天没有死成！反正我是个危险的恐怖分子！反正我一直你带来痛苦和困扰……”  
“这些老子他妈的根本不在乎！”Charles怒吼着抓起德国男人的下巴，俯身咬住他咸涩的唇。


	9. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
***  
窗外的暴雨垂下厚重的巨幕，模糊了天地的界限。间或有炫目的光刃割开雨幕，照出室内两个交缠着接吻的男人。  
Charles跨坐在德国男人的大腿上，手心牢牢捧着他凌厉的下颌线，像要吃了他一般贪婪又愤怒地吸吮啃咬。这接吻不是取悦，而是疯狂的发泄和吸纳；不是屈从肉欲的结果，而是分享灵魂的手段。Charles仿佛要将德国男人体内所有的痛苦、压抑和黑暗连同腥甜的血味一同吞入自己的身体，好让Erik成为自己的一部分。两条舌头在口腔中啧啧有声地来回顶弄翻搅，牙齿剐蹭着碾过对方的下唇，雨水从Erik的前额流进嘴里，混着血和汗，如沙砾般摩擦着两人的舌尖。  
他们如此渴望对方，像垂死者渴望生命。从最微小的毛细血管到最粗壮的大动脉，脖颈侧面或是心室深处，无数条血管都在兴奋中翻滚着热血，在死亡的边缘喷薄出鲜红的火焰。霹雳的炫光又一次照亮他们对视的双眼，炫光里Erik的虹膜绿得发黑，而Charles的虹膜蓝得透明。他们周身被鲜红的火包围，火里只剩对方的身影，裹挟着，扭结着，拖拽着对方坠入地狱又升入天堂。  
Charles沉甸甸地压着Erik的胯，两人抬头的下体隔着裤子焦灼地互相磨蹭，滚烫的温度透过Erik潮湿的西装裤烙上对方的身体。  
“让我来。”Charles踢掉自己宽松的裤子，随手从身边的柜子上拿起一瓶乳液，探出手急切地做着扩张。开拓的过程痛且生涩，但灵魂深处的声音在狂热地驱使他，他必须和Erik交换一切，不得不，像受到了致命的威胁，但完全出于心甘情愿。  
Erik将无法动弹的受伤右臂靠在墙上，伸出左手拉开裤链，在Charles再度俯上来时紧紧扶住他的的胯。  
小个子男人慢慢地吞下Erik时，两个人嘶哑地拖长了声音。Charles扶着他的左肩一上一下地挺动，Erik受伤的右臂晃荡着擦过墙壁，伤口处的锐痛伴着下体传来的火热紧窒传遍全身，他低声骂了句脏话。  
Charles红着眼，闪电的白光反射出他脸上的泪痕。Erik伸出左手拉过Charles，拇指拭着他的脸，擦干那些泪，仰头与他继续深吻，难分难舍地交换粗重的鼻吸，挺着腰配合小个子男人的起伏。  
Charles的阴茎蹭过他湿透了的衬衫，隔着湿淋淋的布料紧贴Erik的腹肌。他掐着德国男人的肩，指甲几乎陷进肉里，一次次地向下撞，每次都撑到极限，一吞到底，夹得极紧，直到两个人的皮肤和筋络完全黏腻地相贴，饱胀出令人眼冒金星的疼痛和快感，像被窗外的霹雳贯穿。两人的唇齿还绞着，破碎的粗喘从Charles的鼻息里漏出来。他们像两只急于交合的发情野兽，用最原始的本能来唤醒对方和自己，确证他们不朽的爱情和旺盛的存在。  
完全是男人和男人间的、充血的性爱，两人大腿和胳臂上的肌肉全部鼓起来，扯出硬邦邦的线条，手背和脖子上筋络涨出来，发青发红，汗水里的费洛蒙、侧腰上的肾上腺素、大脑里的多巴胺，都在淫靡的肉体撞击声和喘息声中疯狂地奔涌，仿佛想在带着血腥味的颠簸中被对方的力量击溃，又再次因为对方的热情而重组。  
“Ich liebe dich。”Charles在紊乱的呼吸中咬着Erik的嘴角，喑哑地呻吟，“Erik Lehnsherr，Ich liebe dich。”  
“Ich auch（我也是）。”Erik的鼻子蹭着他汗湿的鼻尖，忘我地伸出舌头追逐这个吻，“Ich auch。Mein Mond*（我的月亮）。”  
Charles更快地抬起臀部，又扭着腰重重坐下，拍击着德国男人的囊袋。Erik仰着头，断断续续地低喘，被雨和汗打湿的金发乱了，几绺垂在额间。Charles拉过他的脖子，粘着湿发的额头贴住Erik的，“射给我。”  
“操……”Erik滚着喉结低吼了一声，左手握住Charles的腰胯，用力按了下去，瞳孔瞬间收缩又涣散，一股浓稠的液体填满了小个子男人的甬道，液体从结合处一直滴到股间。Charles颤抖着抱紧德国男人，短促地叫了一声，他的坚硬在两人摩擦的小腹间跳动着释放，几滴浊液溅上两人的脸。  
“Ich liebe dich。”Charles精疲力竭地瘫软在Erik身上，半闭着眼，与Erik额头紧紧相抵。  
“Ich auch。”Erik侧过头去亲Charles满是汗水的鬓角，满足地，红着眼眶，“Ich liebe dich。Mein Mond。”  
注:  
德语是分阴阳词的，因为在德国神话里面月神是男性，所以月亮【Mond】这个词在德语里面是阳性词，指代的是【我的情郎】！！！~~~~~~~


End file.
